Tada No Tomodachi
by RabidAnimeGurl
Summary: COMPLETE: Tada no tomodachi - Just friends. There was a time when they were just that. Now, in the midst of chaos, he's determined to convince her that they both want more. Hitsugaya x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

_**Author Note/Spoiler Alert:** _This story is written with the assumption that the reader has read or viewed the most recent chapter or episode of Bleach.

This story begins disjointed and slightly confusing, much like the characters are when we first meet them. Trust me, it will all come together and make sense the more you read. Just like the characters will come together and make sense...

Please enjoy.

**Rabid Anime Gurl**

** 3**

_**West Rukongai, 41 years ago**_

_They were staring at him again._

_Hitsugaya Toushiro kept turquoise eyes trained ahead of him and ignored the looks and whispers he'd grown accustomed to over the years. His pace was steady, his expression bored, as he walked down the streets of West Rukongai. The people of Junrinan may not like his untamed white hair and cold aura, but they kept their distance. Those who didn't were no more than bullies whom he usually handled one way or another. Another skill he had no choice to develop._

_He supposed they started treating him differently around the same time he felt different. Ever since the dreams started, he'd felt something open up deep within his soul. He felt it trying to claw its way to the surface, felt tendrils of cold seeping into the fabric of his body and freezing him from the inside out. The dreams came at random. Most of the time he couldn't see past the icy mist that swirled around him. But there were other times when he swore he saw an icy figure slithering across the ground._

_It was frightening not knowing what was going on inside him, and knowing that what ever it was affected how people treated him. Somehow, he felt it was better that way. If he couldn't control what was happening to him, it was probably for the best if people kept their distance. _

"_Hirooooo-kun!"_

_If only _she_ kept her distance._

_Aomori Kazumi raced toward him, brown eyes round with fear and sparkling with unshed tears. Her long, red hair trailed behind her as three older boys gave chase. She wore a bright yellow yukata that stood in stark contrast against skin the color of the mahogany wood used to build the stores that lined the street. She was a few inches shorter than him, with a quiet demeanor that often made her a target for bullies. And ever since Hinamori had introduced them, she developed an annoying attachment to him and had taken to calling him Hiro._

"_Hiro-kun!"_

_Hitsugaya's expression immediately turned sour as Kazumi launched herself at him. He sidestepped easily, but she anticipated the movement and snaked out an arm to grab him. She slipped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek pressed to his back as she sniffled. He couldn't help grinding his teeth together. They'd done this dance far too many times to count._

_Realizing who he was, the boys immediately ceased their advance. He recognized these bullies. He'd had several scrapes with them when he was Kazumi's size. There had been wins and losses on both sides. He stared at them with cold, narrowed eyes, prepared to make a stand, win or lose. They stared back, eyes spitting fire and darting between him and Kazumi. Indecision held them captive, despite having the advantage. For the first time, Hitsugaya recognized an emotion he was starting to see form in the eyes of those who stared and whispered at him._

_Fear._

_Surprise lightened his features. The abrupt change had the boys backing off warily, mumbling and shooting cruel looks at the girl behind him._

"_Get off," he demanded as he shook himself free._

_Kazumi swiped at tears with her sleeve. "Arigatou, Hiro-kun."_

"_Can't you stay out of trouble?" He resumed walking, annoyed that he didn't have the same affect on her as he did those boys._

_She followed after him. "I only wanted to pick some flowers for Hinamori-chan."_

"_Yeah, so, where are they?"_

_She looked down and kept walking silently._

_Hitsugaya immediately felt guilt lodge in his throat. She didn't deserve his treatment anymore than she did the bullying. He just wished she hadn't chosen him as her hero. He didn't need that kind of responsibility with what he was going through. But no matter how much he tried to discourage her, Kazumi kept coming back. Except for the bullies that seemed to gravitate toward her, he didn't actually mind her company. She was soft spoken and gentle. And although she often failed miserably, she did try not to be a nuisance._

_He suddenly found himself filled with a cold anger that had his fists clenching together. No. She didn't deserve to be mistreated. And with Hinamori spending less and less time in Rukongai, Kazumi was losing the person who protected her. _

_Hitsugaya looked down at the small girl beside him, and vowed to be the hero she believed he was._

** 3**

_**Shinigami Academy, 26 years ago**_

_She often thought of herself as a flower that had the great misfortune of being planted in the shadow of two large trees. Their leaves blocked precious sunlight and their roots greedily sucked up water. Once those trees were removed, the flower slowly blossomed. But not into the full beauty of what it could have been had it received proper nourishment as a seedling. It's growth instead had been stunted, unable to reach it's full potential in such harsh conditions. And yet, the flower was resilient and learned to thrive in the shadows, and became unlike any flower ever seen. _

_Kazumi had begun to hear the whispers of her power just a few short years after Hitsugaya's departure for the Shinigami Academy. Darkness and fire seemed to explode from within her at the first hint of freedom from suppression. Reiatsu and kido experts had determined that her constant exposure to not one, but two incredibly powerful sources of reiatsu had essentially stifled her own reiatsu. It had festered in the fiery darkness of her soul and transformed into something they'd never seen before. While her Zanpakutou had been classified as a fire type, her kido was tainted with darkness. Both thrived best on negative or volatile emotions. _

_It was a stark contrast to her personality._

_Kazumi breezed past students, smiled and waved at others, as she made her way toward the dormitories. Most knew her as friendly and kind, and perhaps a tad bit too reserved. During competitions, however, she came to life, exhibiting passion and excitement. She'd chopped her red hair the day she'd been admitted to the Academy four years ago. She kept it short and shaggy, wanting to show as little of it as possible since it clashed with her uniform. She wore red hakama and white kosode, the uniform for female students. Long legs made her nearly as tall as many of the male students._

_She excelled in kido and hand-to-hand combat. Because her reiatsu had been stunted for so long, her studies were tailored to healing. Those few teachers who were not wary of her powers, encouraged her development and aided her in strengthening her skills. No one understood the full extent of the darkness that was intimately entwined with her kido, but she was able develop a unique technique that impressed everyone. In spite of, or perhaps because of the darkness, she was quickly becoming the best healer at the academy. _

_Kazumi entered her shared room and found it empty. The room was just big enough for two people. Desks sat in the back corners of the room. There was a small closet for each student at the opposite end of the room. The windows at the far end let in light and a view of the sprawling rooftops of Soul Society. She dropped her books on her desk and snatched up a letter addressed to her. She frowned at the unfamiliar name of the sender, disappointment filling her._

_She hadn't received a letter from Hinamori in months. The Gotei 13 were in disarray, still trying to regain some semblance of control after Sousuke Aizen's betrayal. While the academy's administration carried on as usual, a cloud of unease hung heavily above Soul Society. There were whispers of an eminent attack and war, but there were no answers of comfort in this troubling time._

_Kazumi sank into her chair, and scowled at the envelope. She cherished Hinamori's letters, as they were her only link to a friend she rarely saw. She had risen to the ranks of fukutaichou of the 5th division, and that left her with barely enough time to write. But Hinamori had made good on her promise to care for and protect her, using her earnings to provide for housing in the nicer areas of Rukongai and even tuition and money for books. Hitsugaya had made a similar promise, but while Hinamori insisted that Hitsugaya also contributed money, Kazumi didn't know what to think. _

_She hadn't seen or heard from Hitsugaya since his admittance to the academy, but she knew everything about him. He was the child genius who had breezed through the academy in just a year, and then quickly became taichou of the 10th division. She knew he didn't have time for the insignificant friend of a friend who he'd been trapped into rescuing time and time again. He'd tolerated her because she had been an outcast like him. _

_Even as she thought it, she desperately wished that none of it were true._

_There were times when she could have wept from missing them. She had only to close her eyes to see them sitting in Hinamori's yard while Hitsugaya devoured watermelons, laughing as the two teased each other. And yet, without their presence, she'd been able to bloom. Their absence hurt, even as she blossomed and became stronger. And by becoming stronger, she brought them closer to reunion. She was determined to join the ranks of the Gotei 13 and be with them once more._

_Sighing dejectedly, she ripped open the envelop and found a letter that would reunite them sooner than she planned._

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

Kazumi carefully refilled teacups, listening attentively to Hinamori's plans. This was to be their final meeting before the big day. Hinamori had decided to use the 10th Division squad's garden for the ceremony, and it's dining hall for the banquet. The menu and flower arrangements had been finalized. The number of guests accounted for. Kazumi picked up her notepad and reminded herself to check on the cake. She flipped through her notes, looking for anything that still need to be addressed.

"Who's going to walk to you down the isle?"

"I've decided who's going to walk to me down the isle."

They said this simultaneously, and it made both women giggle. Hinamori's groom rolled his blue eyes, a slight smile on his pale face. After working with both women for several years, Ryota was well accustomed to their antics. They frequently finished each other sentences or said the same thing at once. They'd been all but inseparable since Kazumi's return to the Gotei 13 one year ago.

Kazumi set down her tea and leaned forward, brown eyes bright with excitement. "Well, go on! Who is it?"

"Shiro-kun!"

"Shiro-kun…" She blinked in surprised. "But wouldn't that be…awkward?"

Hinamori shook her head, black bangs swaying with movement. "Of course not. Unless you believe those silly rumors and lies! And that's precisely why we're doing it."

"Oh. I see. " Kazumi felt shame churning in her stomach. She lifted her teacup and sipped quickly, hoping to soothe it. "Well, that's a wonderful idea."

Hinamori eyed her suspiciously. "That's not the reaction I was looking for."

"Good indication of how everyone else will react," Ryota said dryly.

"It's just that…" Kazumi began hesitantly, unsure how to explain herself.

Hinamori groaned. "Not you too! You're the last person I would think could believe those rumors. You're my best friend, Kazumi. And you spent a lot of time with Hitsugaya-kun back then, so how could you believe those rumors? I would have told you if something else was between us."

"I didn't believe them at first!" Unable to sit, Kazumi stood and began cleaning up their mess. "After a while, I didn't know what to think. You were out of it. Hitsugaya was…" She paused, trying to find the best way to describe it without dredging up memories she didn't want. "Extremely attentive. Overprotective. Combine that with the rumors and I thought maybe, if anything, the relationship was one sided."

She sat again, hands together in her laps. Twirling her thumbs around each other, she looked up at Hinamori and Ryota. They were such a lovely couple. Ryota with his broad shoulders and wavy black hair that nearly touched his shoulders. Even sitting, he was a head taller than Hinamori. They didn't deserve this betrayal. She should never have believed those rumors about Hitsugaya and Hinamori having an intimate relationship. She should have trusted that her friend would never keep secrets from her.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I always believed the rumors, even when you two began dating." She looked down again, guilt building inside her. The walls she'd built up to block out the past were crumbling. She couldn't seem to stop it.

Hinamori rose and took a seat next to her. She wrapped her arms around Kazumi's shoulders. "Don't be sorry. If it hadn't been for Ryota, I don't think I would have ever been able to understand how my friendship with Hitsugaya-kun appeared to outsiders. And I guess, in a way, you were an outsider, even with all of our letters to each other."

Her confession only caused the walls to crumble faster. Desperately needing a private moment to rebuild, she smiled weakly at her friend. "This will definitely give them something to think about."

"That's the point. Hitsugaya-kun is the closest thing I've got to a brother so he's the only real choice I have to walk me down the isle. He agrees that this should help settle all those rumors that are still going around, despite my engagement to Ryota."

"It's the perfect plan." Rising again, Kazumi gathered the tea tray, and forced herself to keep her voice steady. "I should get going. I'll take this to the kitchen."

"Can't you stay for a bit? Hitsugaya-kun is joining us. He should have been here already."

She felt the panic bubble in her throat and headed to the door. "I want to prepare for my meeting with Unohana Taichou tomorrow. I'll see you later."

Kazumi was out before she could protest. Long legs carried her down the hall, red hair swaying in her wake. The tray was shaking by the time she reached the kitchen. She quickly set the tray on the counter before moving on. Outside, she sucked in several breaths as rain pelted the 5th Division barracks. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes against the memories.

But that didn't stop her mind from racing.

** 3**

_**Soul Society, 26 years ago**_

_Kazumi sat next to Hinamori's bed, softly stroking the pale, cold hand draped across her friend's body. She watched her face for some sign of movement – a twitch, a fluttering of the eyes – anything to indicate that Hinamori acknowledged her presence. But, as it had been for a month now, Hinamori lay unresponsive. She was told that while her physical wounds had healed, Hinamori's mental state was far from stable._

_Instead, her mind was a tumulus mix of grief, anger, depression, guilt, and pain. The combination of such potent emotions had caused the darkness in Kazumi's kido to spring to life the first time she had gone to see Hinamori. She had let out a gasp of surprise as the darkness spread like fire through her body. Color seeped from her vision until everything before her turned black. Then she'd heard a gentle voice that tamed the fires. Trembling from the effort, she slowly came back to herself. Appalled and frightened, she quickly realized that she'd nearly been consumed by her own power._

_And yet, Unohana Taichou still believed that Kazumi could help Hinamori._

_She let out a shaky sigh and rested her forehead against the edge of the bed. Unohana Taichou had revealed that she had been following Kazumi's progress at the academy when it was first discovered she had proficiency in healing. She believed that her unique abilities could be tamed and coaxed in a way that would benefit the 4th Division. And so, in a few short days after receiving Unohana Taichou's letter, Kazumi had graduated from the academy and been admitted into the 4th Division._

_In the last month, Unohana Taichou herself had coached and trained her, helping her modify and fine-tune her personal healing technique. She was still a work in progress, but under Unohana Taichou's steady guidance, she'd developed and learned more about her powers than she had at the academy._

_She still couldn't reach Hinamori._

_Kazumi sat up, suddenly determined. She would help Hinamori at all cost. She owed her friend everything that she had and everything that she was. Standing, she marched to the door and shut it firmly. Returning to Hinamori's bedside, she brought her right hand up and pressed her index and middle fingers to her forehead. She brought her breathing to a slow and even pace as she focused on bringing power to her fingertips. Exhaling out a small breath, she pulled her fingers away. A thin ribbon of green lightning trailed from forehead to fingers. This was her healing technique._

_She pressed her fingers to Hinamori's forehead and closed her eyes. Her reiatsu immediately hit a wall constructed by Hinamori's volatile emotions. The darkness within her reached greedily for them, hungry for their flavor. She realized with shocking clarity that she could take those emotions, swallow them up in that dark well of her soul. But she needed Hinamori to give them to her. She clung as tightly to the pain and grief as it clung to her. If she could break past that wall to find the Hinamori she knew, maybe could convince her to let it go._

_Kazumi summoned more power and pushed her reiatsu out and into Hinamori's mind. Tendrils of green stroked and caressed the wall, looking for weakness. She was panting when she finally felt a tiny crack, no thicker than a grain of sand. Concentrating, she was bombarded by different emotions and feelings all at once – calm at the sound of Hitsugaya's voice, happiness when she'd gently stroked her hand not moments before. Positive, beautiful emotion and feelings. This was the Hinamori she knew._

_Whimpering with joy, she leaned closer to Hinamori. "Please, please. Let me help you. Let me protect you. I can take all your grief and pain and sadness away."_

_She gasped when she spotted movement behind Hinamori's closed eyelids. A rush of power raced up Kazumi's fingertips, crackling across the green lightning of her power until it reached her forehead. Her head exploded with a force so powerful that she was sent flying across the room. She slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor, her skin burning with the intensity of Hinamori's reiatsu._

_Through the haze of pain, she was dimly aware of rough hands grasping her shoulders and forcibly propping her up against the wall. Dazed, she looked up to find a pair of smooth lips mouthing something beyond her hearing. She forced her eyes to move up and found furious turquoise eyes glaring down at her. Her eyes widened and flashed surprise and joy before again filling with pain. His grip on her sides was devastating as he shook her fiercely. She slowly became aware of what he was saying._

"…_what the hell you were doing or I will snap every bone in your body!"_

Hitsugaya?

_Realizing her lips hadn't moved, she swallowed and tried again. "I—"_

"_Hitsugaya Taichou, if you could please release her we can get to the bottom of this quickly."_

_Angry eyes focused on Unohana before he glared back at her and released her. She watched him walk to where Hinamori lay peacefully on the bed, showing no signs of having flung her across the room._

_Unohana executed a quick healing spell and Kazumi felt the pain that had covered every inch of her body instantly disappear. She rose slowly to her feet, feeling weak and dizzy, and took a few calming breaths. When she was confident she wouldn't fall flat on her face, she bowed to her Taichou._

"_Sumimasen, Unohana Taichou. I…I pushed too hard, too quickly," she confessed._

"_Just what were you—"_

_Unohana lifted her hand in silence, earning another glare from Hitsugaya. "Please allow her to finish. Go on, Aomori-san."_

"_I think, no, I know it wants to absorb her emotions." She didn't elaborate, knowing full well Unohana would understand. "I was searching for a weak point in the wall she's built up. It was there, small, but there, and…" _

_Kazumi looked cautiously at Hitsugaya. He was blocking Hinamori as if she'd tried to attack her, his eyes promising violence if she made the wrong move._

"_Aomori-san?"_

"_I could feel her, the bright and happy Hinamori that I've always known. She likes listening to you," she said to Hitsugaya, who was now staring at her in confusion. "She likes when her friends visit. But she's ashamed by her behavior. She's hiding behind all the guilt and anger and grief and pain she feels because of Aizen."_

_Hitsugaya's expression immediately hardened._

"_What caused her reiatsu to lash out at you?" Unohana asked gently._

"_I asked her to let me take them. All those volatile emotions. If she gave them to me, she'd wake up. But she's holding on to them too tightly. She responded so quickly, I couldn't have stopped it if I tried."_

"_She responded." Unohana said thoughtfully. "Very good, Aomori-san."_

"_But—"_

"_Very good?" Hitsugaya all but flew across the room, fierce eyes snapping at Unohana. "What if she hurt Hinamori? Killed her? She needs to be punished, not praised!"_

"_We are healers, Hitsugaya Taichou, we do not hurt or kill. Furthermore, I brought Aomori-san here because I believed Hinamori would respond to her. For so long we've feared that Hinamori would remain in the state she's in now – catatonic, unresponsive – but Aomori-san has brought us hope. Hinamori will recover, but we will not," she met Kazumi's eyes intently, "push more than we should. In the future, I urge you to show more patience, Aomori-san."_

"_Wakarimashita, Unohana Taichou."_

"_Now, we've delayed Hitsugaya Taichou's visit long enough," Unohana announced, moving to the door as she spoke. "I expect a written report on this incident by nightfall."_

"_Hai, Unohana Taichou."_

_Kazumi paused at the door and waited for Unohana to disappear down the hall. She turned back and found herself nearly face to face with Hitsugaya. He was still a few inches taller than she, and his eyes still bright turquoise. His hair no longer sat messily a top his head. The white spikes were more controlled, trained to stay out of his face. He was colder, infinitely colder, than she remembered._

"_If you hurt her," he said, voice low and dripping with disdain. "I will kill you."_

_Then he was standing beside Hinamori's bed._

_She couldn't stop her eyes from filling with tears, couldn't stop them from overflowing and trailing down her face. Understanding hit her so hard she could barely breathe. She clenched the fabric above her heart and turned slowly, utterly devastated. She could handle his anger, could even accept his hate, but to know that he didn't remember her shattered her heart._

"_Sumimasen…." And then, in a painful whisper, "Hiro-kun."_

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

She'd been wrong, so very wrong, about Histugaya and Hinamori's relationship. Their intimate relationship was a rumor. False. Fiction. Lies. She believed them. She believed them and turned him away. She turned him away. Brown eyes floated in the direction of the 10th Division barracks. _What have I done?_

She was still staring into the distance when Hitsugaya stepped onto the engawa. It took him only seconds to recognize a face he hadn't seen in over twenty years. A familiar pang of anger sprang to life before it was quickly put down. He'd promised himself that he'd never again feel _anything_ for Aomori Kazumi. Yet, she looked so forlorn standing there, rain pouring around them. He couldn't stop himself from drinking up every new detail.

She wore a long, white ribbon that was tied around her hair as a hairband. The two ends of the ribbon cascaded down her back along with wavy, red hair that stopped at her slim waist. She wore the standard shinigami uniform, zanpakuto dangling at her side. Her arms, held tight around her middle, pulled her uniform taut so that he became uncomfortably aware of her chest.

Eyes snapping back to her face, Hitsugaya stomped forward, making himself known. He couldn't stop the anger from tainting his voice. "You can stand there all day, but I don't think it will stop the rain."

Sad, brown eyes zeroed in on him.

Kazumi sucked in a breath as the wall came crashing down. Memories flooded through her so quickly that it brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to laugh, remembering how terribly wrong their first reunion had gone. This second one wasn't fairing much better. She fought back tears as the reached down for her umbrella.

"Yes, well…goodbye." She managed weakly as she opened her umbrella and dashed out into the rain.

Hitsugaya fought every urge to go after her, reminding himself that she was no longer his concern. Leaving his tabi, he stepped inside, and moved down the hall. He knew it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths again, and it angered him that he hadn't been as prepared as he thought he would be. He thought of her. He really didn't have a choice in that. But he wasn't supposed to react to her in anyway.

He supposed it was because he couldn't piece together what he knew of her with what he'd just seen.

Since the incident immediately following his return from the battle against Aizen, Kazumi became the center of attention at the Gotei 13. Nakano Ryota, renowned for his knowledge of kido, had professed for years that there was another sub type of kido that should be classified with forbidden kido and sacrifice hado. He called it simply, dark kido. He theorized that without proper instruction, many shinigami lost the ability to control their dark kido. After a time, it ate away their morals and led them to commit crimes or use forbidden kido. He was convinced that Aizen was a perfect example.

At Unohana's recommendation, Kazumi became his proof and study subject. For eight years, Ryota taught Kazumi how to control and manipulate her dark kido. Hinamori had joined them initially. Ryota believed she had a small amount of dark kido that was responsible for the violent bursts of anger she'd experienced in the past. More and more shinigami were recommended to Ryota until it was decided that more needed to be done. Together, Ryota and Kazumi worked to create a curriculum to teach shinigami to control and safely manipulate dark kido. Five years later, the curriculum was approved and phased into the academy, with Kazumi and Ryota teaching the subject.

Unohana had only recently stopped providing updates at the captains meetings. So while Kazumi had been blissfully unaware of him for the past twenty-six years, Hitsugaya hadn't been allowed to put her completely out of his mind. He grew to feel nothing – not even the hate he knew was buried deep inside him – whenever he heard her name. It angered him that he'd felt something when seeing her again. He took a small breath outside of Hinamori's office door as he tried to reign in the anger.

But he kept picturing her sad face, kept seeing flashes of the past


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

_**West Rukongai, 36 years ago**_

_Hitsugaya jolted from sleep. The room was so cold that he could see the shaky breath he released. Taking a deep, calming breath, he desperately tried to rein in the power, the – what had the blond woman with the enormous breasts called it? – reiatsu. Two days after their encounter, he was still desperately trying to wrap his mind around what this meant. The dragon from his dreams, the cold tendrils wrapping around his soul like vines on a wall. All this was power inside him, power that would make him a Shinigami._

_He hadn't known how to broach the subject with Hinamori during her visit today. She would have had all the answers he needed as a student at the Shinigami Academy. But how could she truly understand the weight of the responsibility he now felt? He was so young, and his power was already beyond his control. How could he possibly rein it in? Was becoming a Shinigami his only option? Hitsugaya pushed a hand through his hair, frustration mounting. He didn't have a choice. He'd been too afraid to stay with his Granny when it was clear the devastating cold of his power had been making her ill. He'd gone to Hinamori's and begged for a room for a few nights. The decision seemed to be made for him._

_He had to become a Shinigami._

_A soft sigh reached his ears, followed by the gentle ruffling of a blanket. Alarmed, he searched the room until his eyes landed on a figure in the corner. Kazumi was propped against the wall, with only a thin blanket across her lap. Her hair hung wildly around her face, making it difficult for him to tell if she was asleep or awake._

"_Oi! Kazumi! What are you doing in here?"_

_When he was met with silence, he rose from the bed and stomped angrily toward her. Here he was, trying to protect Granny from his powers, and this idiot decided to have a slumber party in his room. He knelt before her, placed his hands on her shoulders and shook. He wasn't in the mood for niceties. He had to get her out of here before he froze her little frame._

"_Kazumi. Wake up!"_

_She let out a soft yawn, and blinked up at him. "Hiro-kun. Ohayoo."_

"_It's not morning. You need to sleep in your own room."_

"_But I like it here. It's nice and cold." She smiled, her round face coming to life with the intensity of it. "Like you."_

"_Like me?" Confusion drew his brows together._

"_You're always cold," her tone was calm, her face serious. "I like it." _

_She laid her hand on his wrist. Her skin was soft and surprisingly warm against his. Some of the anger he felt eased off with her touch. He looked around the room. Cold mist still hovered inches above the floor._

"_It doesn't…frighten you?"_

_She smiled again. "No. It makes me feel nice inside."_

_Hitsugaya didn't fully understand what she meant by that, and some part of him believed she didn't either._

"_How long have you been in here?"_

_She shrugged. "Two or three hours."_

_He pressed his hand to her head and neck. Then he held one of her hands between both of his. She didn't feel cold to the touch. He looked around the room again. The mist was just beginning to dissipate. So why wasn't she cold? Why did she feel _nice _when she was around him?_

"_Hiro-kun?"_

_Her nervous tone brought him back to reality. "You can stay. But if I see you shiver, I'm kicking you out!"_

"_Hai!"_

_Hitsugaya settled her onto his futon and tucked her in with his blanket and her own. He sat beside her head and crossed his arms indignantly, trying to look annoyed. He learned early on that he rarely slept after one of his dreams. So he watched Kazumi slowly slip into sleep._

_And watching her sleep without shivering from cold made _him _feel nice inside._

_**Seireitei, present day**_

Annoyed with the direction of his thoughts, Hitsugaya slid the screen open and stepped inside.

"You're late!" Hinamori immediately complained.

"Captains work. Maybe one day you'll know what I'm talking about." Hitsugaya sat on the couch across from the couple. He still couldn't believe that the same man who taught Kazumi to control her dark kido was marrying Hinamori. "You still want to marry that thing?"

Ryota wrapped an arm around Hinamori's waist and smiled. "Only if you're giving her to me."

"I can't wait."

"Very funny, Hitsugaya-kun. You just missed Kazumi."

He felt anger tickling at his throat and crossed his arms. "No. I saw her when I arrived."

"I'm worried about her. She didn't handle our plan to have you walk me down the isle like I thought she would."

_Of course she hadn't_, he thought angrily. "How was that?"

"She actually believed the rumors!"

Ryota pulled her closer to him. "Give her a break, Momo. I can't say that I blame her."

Hitsugaya's dug his hands into his arms as he fought to tamp down the anger. "I can. It's pretty stupid to believe a rumor instead of your friends."

"That's hardly fair," Ryota reasoned. "I can see where she's coming from, having been the outsider looking in. You have to admit that your relationship was intense."

"And?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"And unless you told her explicitly that you and Hinamori weren't together, I don't see why she wouldn't believe the rumors. It was clear even to me how fiercely protective you were over Hinamori. And her devotion to you was nearly palpable. Combine that with whispers of an intimate relationship, and that's exactly what it looks like."

Hitsugaya all but snarled. "And that gives her the right to believe rumors and lies?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just don't think she had a reason to question them. You two grew up together in Seireitei while she was left alone in Rukongai. Anything could have happen between you two."

"She would have been the first to know."

Sensing his increasing anger, Hinamori tried to intervene. "I think she knew that. It's just…she believed that maybe you felt something for me and that's how the rumors started."

He already knew what Kazumi believed, and he felt the sharp stab of pain with the knowledge. "So it's my fault she believed those stupid rumors?"

"No, no! I didn't say that…"

Ryota placed a hand on Hinamori's leg. "No one is at fault here. Given the circumstances, it's not so surprising that Kazumi believed the rumors. She couldn't ask Hinamori, and she was probably too worried about your reaction to ask you."

"Kazumi knew me, she knew _us,_" he corrected, "better than anyone in Seireitei. She has no excuse for buying into that crap."

Realizing they were getting nowhere, Ryota let it drop. "Well, I'm surprised you two never dated."

Hinamori stared at him in surprise. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"You're a beautiful woman with a big heart. That's why I fell for you even though I believed you were with Hitsugaya Taichou. I never saw you two so much as hug, but I was convinced you were hiding your relationship. And yet, I was ready to steal you away from him."

Ryota laughed at the pretty blush that spread across Hinamori's cheeks. "Liar! I had to convince you date me!"

"Yes, but I still wanted to steal you away." He stroked her cheek with his finger lightly. "I was torn with guilt. Even hearing you say the words, I struggled to accept that I wasn't coming between the two of you."

Hinamori leaned into his hand. "Hopefully, after Hitsugaya-kun walks me down the isle and I say 'I do' to you, everyone will accept that those rumors were never true."

As they continued to converse, Hitsugaya reluctantly reflected on Ryota's words. He could feel the blood seeping from the self-inflicted wounds on his arms. In his struggle to calm the anger boiling inside him, he was unable to stop the memories of Kazumi from leaking out.

_**Soul Society, 26 years ago (year "21")**_

_Hitsugaya was convinced she was avoiding him._

_He had no way of proving it, but as he stood outside Hinamori's door, waiting for some sight of her, he knew there was no other way to explain why he hadn't seen her in a week. When he visited Hinamori, he arrived early and left late, hoping to catch her in the halls. He even managed to visit in the morning, but he still hadn't seen her. The sun would soon set, and he felt like he'd been there all day, waiting for her. Aside from getting himself admitted for an injury, he was quickly running out of excuses to hang around the 4th Division barracks. It served only to make him feel like a bigger fool than he already was._

_He'd failed to protect one childhood friend, and threatened to kill the other._

_She had every right to avoid him, to be angry. He'd been so blind with rage, with fear, that he hadn't even looked, really looked at the girl he found crumpled on the floor. He didn't remember seeing long, flowing locks of red hair. When he tried to remember what the girl he had threatened looked like, he saw only the tear filled brown eyes of a young girl he knew ten years ago._

_Aomori Kazumi was no longer a young girl._

_Hitsugaya pushed away from the door and stalked toward the exit, replaying their unfortunate reunion and seeing all the obvious signs he'd missed. Hearing her surname should have cleared the angry haze. Listening to her reflect on Hinamori's usual personality should have triggered a response. If he hadn't heard her whisper that stupid nickname, he'd still be clueless. He'd been so caught up in the fear of failing to protect Hinamori again that he hadn't seen another girl he had sworn to protect._

_He only had himself to blame. He'd sent money, but nothing else. He'd been so focused on protecting Hinamori, whose position was wrought with potential danger, that he'd all but ignored Kazumi. He never inquired about the letters he knew she exchanged with Hinamori. He comforted himself with the knowledge that she was safely tucked away in Rukongai and never gave her a second thought._

_Hitsugaya was nearly through the gates when he spotted her crossing the courtyard, long legs carrying her to the medical facility he'd just left. Relief swept through him as he moved quickly toward her. He noticed with a surprised jolt that her hair was cut in a style that should have been more suitable for a man. However, with her face unobstructed by yards of red hair, he was able to see her perfect, heart shaped face and bright, brown eyes. Even more surprising was the Zanpakutou that hung from her obi._

_He felt the hard sting of reality against his cheek._

"_Aomori-san," he called as he came closer._

_Kazumi paused long enough to see who called. Her face became void of emotion as she laid eyes on him. "Hitsugaya Taichou." She bowed respectively and continued on her way._

"_Aomori-san. Wait." Hitsugaya picked up his pace. She was almost inside, and he desperately wanted to have a private conversation. He noted, with some disdain, that she merely increased her pace. "Damn it, Kazumi. I said wait."_

_That stopped her cold. She turned to stare at him with cautious eyes. "I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment, Hitsugaya Taichou."_

_He couldn't stop the scowl from forming. "You've been avoiding me all week. Don't lie," he added when she started to shake her head in denial. "Can we talk somewhere privately?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because this is between you and me."_

_He didn't give her time to respond. He swept her into his arms and quickly sped off, ignoring her protests as he leapt across the rooftops. He stopped at the outskirts of Soul Society, a safe distance from shops and restaurants. _

_When he released her, they silently faced each other. She looked to the side, staring into the distance. Rubbing his head idly, Hitsugaya tried to figure out how to start. He crossed his arms, his hands slipping inside his sleeves, and prepared to grovel._

"_I'm sorry. I—"_

_Her quiet voice cut like knives. "It doesn't matter. Just take me back."_

"_It does matter. I shouldn't have threatened you. I just…"_

"_Didn't remember me," she said, voice just above a whisper._

"_No," he denied, even as the lie burned his tongue. "I didn't recognize you, couldn't recognize you. I was so angry. I didn't even look at you."_

_Kazumi flinched. He moved forward, hands reaching out to grab her. She stepped back quickly, eyes locked on the ground._

_He nearly growled in frustration. "Can't you stand up for yourself after all these years? I'm not one of those damn bullies. I messed up. Say something! Do something! Do anything except act like a victim."_

_She shoved him back a step and glared, even as her eyes filled with tears. "All these years? Don't speak of something you never wanted to know about!"_

"_It wasn't like that, Kazumi. I paid 100 kan every month to make sure you were safe. I knew you and Hinamori wrote to each other. I didn't have to worry about you like I did Hinamori. So I didn't think of you. I know that's harsh, I know it was wrong, but it's the truth. My focus was protecting Hinamori, but I still protected you."_

"_You've done a fine job of protecting Hinamori thus far," she said sarcastically, swiping angrily at her tears. "And abandonment isn't protection."_

_The simple truth of her declaration sliced through him, and he burned with shame. "I guess you know how to stand up for yourself after all," he said quietly. _

_Another awkward silence built between them as they stared at each other._

"_Are we even, Kazumi?" He asked after a few moments. "Have you hurt me as much as I hurt you?"_

"_You'll never know what it felt like to lose you both," she whispered, arms wrapping around her body._

"_Haven't I?" He shouted, suddenly angry. Kazumi took a cautious step back in surprise, in fear. It only made him want to scream. "I failed to protect Hinamori, I failed you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve your friendship."_

_Hitsugaya quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed her shoulders. Kazumi stared up at him with wide eyes. He could still see moisture from tears glistening on soft, mahogany cheeks. _

"_I don't deserve either, but I need them," he pleaded. "I need you, Kazumi. I'm sorry I wasn't the hero you needed."_

_She threw her arms around him, and buried her face against his chest. "Hiro-kun."_

_They held each other in silence as the sun bled over the horizon._

"_If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you," he said as he slowly pulled away. She laughed, the movement causing both their bodies to vibrate. "I don't know why you would believe I could forget someone as annoying as you."_

"_I forgive you," she said, her tone suddenly serious, but light._

_Hitsugaya let out a shaky breath. "I vowed to protect you, and I swear to you now that I'll do a better job of it than I've done with Hinamori."_

_She punched him lightly in the stomach. "Just don't leave me again."_

_He pulled away, and, feigning a look of pain, rubbed his stomach. "I can't promise that until you get some hair on your head. You're uglier than you were ten years ago."_

_Kazumi smacked the back of his head before pulling him into another hug._

_**Seireitei, present day**_

They sat across from each other at a small table in the back of a popular restaurant in Soul Society. Conversation, some drunken, some hushed, filled the air. It was the perfect atmosphere to question her friend without drawing attention to the topic of their conversation.

Hinamori placed her hand on the sake jar before Matsumoto could begin pouring. A pretty pout settled across her lips.

"Before I pour, I need you to answer a few questions," Hinamori explained.

Matsumoto leaned forward with a bright smile. "But sake helps loosen my tongue."

"Rangiku-san. This is serious. I haven't been able to stop thinking about this all day."

Intrigued, Matsumoto sat back. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Hinamori took a deep breath, resisting the urge to explain the situation. But she felt she needed to know as much as possible before she confessed what she was thinking.

"Did something happen between Hitsugaya-kun and Kazumi-chan when I was sick?"

Matsumoto's eyes widened, surprised by Hinamori's direct question. This _must_ be serious. Realizing that her friend needed support, she quickly changed her attitude.

"I think it's safe to assume there was something, but I'm not sure what exactly. They spent nearly all their free time together. When we returned from the Living World after you woke up, they weren't speaking anymore."

"What do you think happened?" Leaning forward, she poured sake for Matsumoto.

She lifted the cup and sipped gingerly. "The night before we left for the Living World, Kazumi-chan and I found Hitsugaya Taichou sitting in his office, reiatsu spilling out and creating a perpetual winter. His expression was so intense and far away. I've never seen him like that before. When Kazumi-chan finally brought him back to reality, he calmly told me to finish the paperwork and told her he wanted to talk. That was the last time I saw them together."

Hinamori sat quietly for a moment, taking it all in. In the year that Kazumi had been back in Seireitei, she'd frequently suggested that the three of them get together. One or both of them claimed to be unavailable. She wondered now if something more was going on.

"What brought this on, Hinamori?"

"I told Kazumi-chan that Hitsugaya-kun agreed to walk me down the isle. She believed the rumors, after all these years."

Matsumoto poured more sake. "Understandably so. I have it on good authority that Hitsugaya Taichou threatened to kill her when he misunderstood her healing technique for an attack."

"Hitsugaya-kun would never…"

"He didn't recognize her," she added with a shrug. "I can't imagine Hitsugaya Taichou telling her to ignore the rumors. Neither of you did anything about them in the past. That's why, even now, you have to have him walk you down the isle in order to shut everyone up."

"I guess you're right." She sighed heavily. "Kazumi-chan was ashamed and apologetic. Hitsugaya-kun was livid."

"Hitsugaya Taichou is always livid about something! If only he learned to relax with a little bit of sake." She downed another shot as if to prove her point.

Hinamori shook her head. "Not like this. I've never seen him be so unreasonable. All of his anger was directed at Kazumi-chan for believing the rumors."

"And this makes you think something happened between them?"

"If they spent as much time together as you say they did, don't you think it's possible that maybe…" She trailed off, worried about the implications of her own thoughts. But it was possible. If Kazumi-chan was capable of believing rumors, then both of her friends were capable of feeling something for the other.

"Maybe what, Hinamori?" Matsumoto demanded, eager to know.

"Maybe the rumors are more fit for Hitsugaya-kun and Kazumi-chan, but something went wrong."

Matsumoto merely stared at her in surprise.

"Think about it. All that time they spent together, and then one night they're no longer friends. I haven't been able to get them in the same room in twenty-six years. Kazumi-chan should have been able to laugh at herself for believing those rumors, but instead she looked almost guilty. Hitsugaya is so wrapped up in his anger that he refuses to see why she had cause for believing them."

Matsumoto circled the sake cup with her finger, leaning heavily against the table. "It's an interesting theory. We can test it out."

Hinamori immediately regretted sharing her concerns when Matsumoto eyes lit up with mischief. "Test it? How?"

Smiling wickedly, Matsumoto poured more sake. "I think you should consider having a bachelorette party."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

_**Soul Society, 26 years ago**_

_They sat at opposite ends of a low table on the veranda, quietly studying the shogi board before them. Kazumi tugged her headband off and pulled her fingers through hair that was quickly becoming difficult to tame now that it had reached an awkward length after two months of growth. She replaced the headband before folding her hands in her lap and brought her attention back to the game. Across from her, Hitsugaya stared blankly at the board as he plotted his next move. _

_Just beyond the veranda, 10th Division shinigami spread across the training grounds, practicing their hand-to-hand combat. Many were battling fiercely, some throwing weak blows. But most had collapsed to the ground in sheer exhaustion. They'd been practicing for three hours straight, and would continue to practice, as ordered, until Hitsugaya Taichou finished his game._

"_Checkmate," Kazumi chimed cheerily and smiled brightly at Hitsugaya's dark scowl._

_Weak cheers and cries of joy erupted from the training grounds._

"_I win again, Hitsugaya Taichou."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." He slowly rose to his feet and looked at his shinigami. "Shower and meditate with your sword for an hour before your retire."_

_There was a series of grumbles as the shinigami set off on their task. Many didn't approve of Hitsugaya's new training methods, but the results were undeniable. Kazumi had seen recent reports from their physical examinations that noted an increase in stamina, strength, and reiatsu. She'd also convinced Hitsugaya to begin a shogi tournament as a way to improve strategy skills._

_She and Hitsugaya were the most enthusiastic about the game. She knew that stemmed from a childhood rivalry. While she loved following Hitsugaya around, he tolerated her best when they were playing a game of shogi. He was stubbornly determined to defeat her. _

_He hadn't managed to do it just yet._

_Kazumi smiled as Hitsugaya began doing push ups. The loser always had to perform some sort of physical activity. She fondly remembered sitting on Hitsugaya's back as he completed fifty push-ups. That had been a challenge then. Now, it was a struggle to come up with something physically challenging. She settled for building on the tradition she'd already started. He would complete 1,000 push-ups and 25 laps around Seireitei without shunpo._

_She watched him as he reached the 100 mark, noting that he wasn't yet breathing heavily. Hard turquoise eyes were trained with focused determination on his zanpakutou, which he had laid out at his fingertips. His sleeves had been tucked inside his obi so they wouldn't touch the ground. She felt a small flutter in her stomach watching the muscles in his arm rippling beneath his skin. Pinching herself as a distraction, she walked over and sat on his back, feet dangling every time he lifted himself._

"_That looks too easy. Maybe you should start over."_

"_Maybe you should be down here with me. You've definitely put on some weight. Ow!"_

_She yanked on his hair again, marveling at it's soft texture. "Perhaps I've indulged on the taste of victory too many times." She pulled her legs up and crossed them so her full weight was on him. _

"_Damn it, Kazumi. You're not exactly a feather!"_

_Kazumi laughed, enjoying their game. She'd be lucky if he actually broke out in a sweat. They both knew even with her added weight, 1,000 push-ups didn't present that much of a challenge. She toyed idly with his hair as she enjoyed the steady rhythm._

"_Stop that."_

"_Oh." Kazumi blushed, surprised by her own actions. "Sorry." _

_She placed her hands in her lap, trying to understand her recent reactions to Hitsugaya. Normally, being near the crisp cold that was Hitsugaya's power balanced the heat she felt from the fiery darkness of her own power. However, in the last week, a decidedly warm, liquidly feeling started boiling in the pit of her stomach whenever she was around him. She had always found him intriguing, captivating even. She'd never met a man with looks as heartbreaking as Hitsugaya's. The fact that she now noticed such things, and compared him to other men she used to find attractive was a disturbing development._

_They were meant to be just friends and she was afraid she was beginning to feel something else._

_Kazumi knew of the rumors that were whispered in dark corners and behind closed doors. Rumors that spoke of a relationship much deeper than friendship between Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Initially she ignored them, believing them to be vicious lies. If there had been an intimate relationship between them, surely Hinamori would have spoken of it in her letters. Yet, as she learned more of Hitsugaya Taichou, a man so different from the Hiro-kun she had grown up with, she wasn't so sure._

_Hitsugaya was fiercely protective of Hinamori. He visited her everyday, twice if he could manage it. She'd heard stories, confirmed by her own fukutaichou, of his fearsome reaction to Aizen's attempt to kill Hinamori. She witnessed first hand the violent fury he unleashed when she was threatened. Perhaps there was something going on between them, and Hitsugaya wanted to keep it a secret form her. Maybe they felt she couldn't handle if their friendship turned into something more._

"_1,000." Hitsugaya grunted, and collapsed to the ground. "Can't run. You broke my back."_

_Confused and frightened by her own changing feelings toward Hitsugaya, Kazumi rose idly from his back. "Yeah. Sure," her tone far away._

"_You okay?" He rose from the ground and placed his zanpakutou on his back._

_Distracted, she looked up and forced a smile. "Yeah. Why are you still here?" She gave him a gentle shove._

_Hitsugaya gave her a brief look before turning. "I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Then he was fading into the distance, long legs eating up the pavement. She watched until he disappeared from sight, ignoring the sense of longing that was building inside her, and reminded herself that they were just friends._

** 3**

_**Living World, present day**_

Mujona thumbed the small sphere in his pocket as it's warmth, and power, permeated his body. He struggled to keep his pace casual as long legs carried him down the street. He schooled the features on his narrow, pale face to reflect none of the excitement and anticipation that burned inside him. Dark brown eyes trailed the small woman that walked aimlessly ahead of him. Not a woman, he reminded himself with vicious smile.

A soul.

Concentrating on her now, he could sense that she'd been dead but a few days. It would be months, maybe even years, before the Chain of Fate eroded completely. Mujona was patient with many things. The transformation into a hollow was not one of them.

The woman turned to glance back at him, so he immediately washed all emotion from his face. She saw a tall, thin man in dark, blue jeans huddled inside a black jacket. Black hair was tied taut at the base of his neck and revealed a handsome face that hinted trouble. Yet, he walked casually, as though unaware of her presence. When she turned back to continue walking, she missed the maniacal grin that touched on the wickedness that was in his soul. A soul that desperately craved the taste of agony.

The sphere vibrated hot inside his pocket and he knew he was about to feast.

Mujona went still, gathered his own power even as he fed from the sphere's. He transported himself in front of the woman, the maniacal grin turning to glee when her eyes widened with fear. He reached out and grasped the Chain of Fate that dangled from the woman's chest. And viciously yanked it from her body.

Agonized screams and bursts of power erupted from her mouth, her body as she began to transform into a hollow. He watched in pleasure as he removed the sphere from his pocket. Doukakyou, he called it, pulsed painfully in his hand as he held it out toward the woman's body. Before the transformation was complete, Doukakyu expanded, opened up like a giant's mouth, and greedily swallowed the thing that was half soul and half hollow.

Mujona was smiling as Doukakyu began to shrink. Sounds of swords clashing brought him back to reality. He turned sharply and saw Sora engaged in battle with a shinigami. Cursing, Mujuna grasped Doukakyu in both his hands and quickly chanted. Power seeped into him, into Sora.

Sensing the change, the shinigami and Sora broke apart. Sora immediately swung her sword, releasing a burst of power that was too great for the shinigami to avoid completely. He sidestepped in time, but the blast took his arm. He dropped down to one knee, bracing himself up with his sword.

"Sora! Stop!" Mujona demanded as Sora braced for another attack.

Heeding his warning, Sora came to an immediate halt just as the ground in front of her exploded in crimson red energy. Her head whipped in the direction of the attack and spotted a second shinigami. Before she could decide how to proceed, a third shinigami appeared and slashed at her. Jumping back to avoid the strike, she landed a few feet away.

"You cowards," she snarled.

Then she heard another agonized scream. Sora turned to see Hakujou's sword jutting out from the chest of the shinigami who had dared to fire at her. Before the third shinigami could come to the rescue, Hakujou flashed a smile and disappeared.

"Next time," Sora told them. And disappeared.

They regrouped on a roof miles away, their powers fading so quickly that it would be impossible for the shinigami to sense and trace them.

"I've already located another soul," Hakujou informed them. Green eyes sparkled out with triumph from a face the color and texture of dried mud. Meaty arms crossed over his chest as he studied the battlefield he'd just abandoned. His shirt, pants, and heavy-duty boots were all black.

"Good, very good," came Mujona's calm voice. "Doukakyu will need a few days rest before it's ready to feed again."

Sora growled in frustration and tossed thick, black hair over her shoulder. "If that fucking healer—"

"Ah, but that's exactly what we wanted. Without their healer, the shinigami will take longer to recover." In his pocket, Mujona caressed Doukakyu. "After we take the next soul, the shinigami will come and we will destroy them completely."

Sora's grin reached sharp, blue eyes. "Does Doukakyu like the taste of shinigami souls?"

Mujona's eyes lit up with excitement. "I certainly hope so."

** 3**

_**Soul Society, 26 years ago**_

_The night sky was just beginning to move from black to light blue as they walked silently through the forest. Stars, which had been twinkling above them when they began their journey, were no longer in sight. Early birds were beginning to fill the air with occasional songs and dew already sparkled on blades of grass. They cleared the forest and paused to stare at the horizon that was just beginning taint the sky with color._

"_This is a good place to stop."_

_Hitsugaya followed Kazumi's lead and unrolled his mat. Laying it on the ground, he removed his tabi and sat down. Looking back at the horizon, he was again reminded of the many differences between Kazumi and Hinamori he'd uncovered in the past five months. While both were very friendly and kind, Kazumi had a tendency to blend into the background when in large groups, only occasionally voicing her thoughts. She was fiercely competitive, but preferred solitary activities like ikebana and something she called yoga. She preferred sunrise to sunset._

_He'd witness countless sunsets with Hinamori and was eager to witness sunrise with Kazumi._

"_Tell me about your technique," he asked, needing to fill the silence._

_She shifted uncomfortably. "It's difficult to explain…"_

"_Show me?" _

_Suddenly curious, Hitsugaya joined her on her mat. He lifted his eyebrows when she all but jumped back to make space for him._

"_S-show you…Yes. I guess that would be easier."_

_He sat cross-legged before her and she turned to mirror his stance. Her face smoothed into a vision of peace as she closed her eyes and took slow, steady breaths. He noticed that her hair, which nearly reached her shoulders, was finally gaining some of the length he missed. She kept it out of her face with a thin, white headband, as it was still too short to tie up. He watched her lips as she spoke._

"_The process of healing is difficult because the patient's reiatsu fights the healer's, even in an unconscious state."_

_She brought her hands together, index and middle fingers standing while the rest curled into her palms. _

"_I developed this technique to, in a sense, hide the healer's reiatsu during the healing process."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_After replenishing the patient's reiatsu, I draw a little of it out and mix it with my own." _

_She placed the index and middle finger of her left hand on the center of his chest, eyes still closed as she took several breaths. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt his reiatsu racing to meet where her fingers touched._

"_Brace yourself," she said, then pulled her fingers away from his chest._

_He lurched forward and would have collapsed on top of her had his reflexes been slower. His hand were braced on either side of her knees, their faces inches a part. He stared up at her and became aware of brown eyes that sparkled with gold in the growing light. Breath came out in rush, even as time stilled around him. Something shifted inside him, and he felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. Unable to tear his eyes from hers, Hitsugaya eased back slowly._

"_It's a good thing your patients are unconscious," he said hoarsely, throat dry. He swallowed quickly. "It's hard to fight that kind of pull."_

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you. I can stop—"_

"_No. Don't stop. It didn't hurt, it was just…" He tried to find the best words to describe it. He felt exposed, as if she'd just ripped through every layer of clothing. The sensation, and the idea of her removing his clothes, was shockingly pleasant. "It's difficult to explain," he said with a weak smile._

"_Oh." She let out quiet breath and shivered. "You're colder than I imagined," she said, speaking of the thin line of white reiatsu that trailed from his chest to her fingertips. "It's soothing."_

_The fluttering sensation in his stomach intensified at her confession. He never quite understood why she didn't balk at his cold nature the way others around him had. As if recognizing his confusion, Kazumi closed her eyes and began her breathing exercises again. Her right hand began to glow bright green, a color he recognized as the healing spell. Then it began to fade into a pale green as his reiatsu mixed with hers._

"_The patient's now replenished reiatsu begins to slowly heal his or her body. The healer helps, but the patient's reiatsu attempts to block the unfamiliar reiatsu, effectively slowing down an already slow process. With powerful healers such as Unohana Taichou and even Kotetsu Fukutaichou, it isn't that much of an issue. But mixing the reiatsu makes it difficult for the patient's body to recognize that there is a foreign reiatsu to block."_

_She placed her hand on his leg. After a brief moment, he felt his reiatsu reenter his body beneath her touch. It was different, warmer than he was accustomed to. He realized that the warmth that was beginning to fill him was her power._

"_It's warm," he said, meeting her eyes._

_Kazumi smiled. "It's hot, almost painfully so, without your cold reiatsu to tame it."_

_Slowly, as the sun rose over the horizon, she broke their connection and pulled away. He couldn't explain why he felt a bit empty when he no longer felt her power mixing with his. Placing at little more space between them, she turned and watched what was left of sunrise. He watched as light exploded across her smiling face, making her skin sparkle golden brown._

Beautiful.

_Shocked by his thoughts and heart pounding madly, Hitsugaya quickly moved to his mat and watched with her._

"_Time for some yoga," she said excitedly, bouncing to her feet to stand at the top of her mat. "Unohana Taichou learned this from the Living World."_

_He wore a thin, plain black hakama and gi. It was a fairly typical look for him, something she would have seen during their earlier years together. He couldn't say the same for Kazumi. He could only assume she acquired her garments from the Living World. She paired a loose white shirt with tight, black pants that clung to the curves of hips and long legs. He sucked in a breath and tore his eyes away from her body._

_They were just friends. He shouldn't be looking at her like that._

_Shaking his head at his thoughts and actions, he stood and mimicked her position on his mat. "I don't get what makes yoga different from any other stretching."_

"_You'll see!"_

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

Hitsugaya leaned against one of many trees that surrounded the clearing, waiting and watching as Kazumi completed her yoga session. Even after all this time, she still maintained the same morning routine. And he still remembered it. He'd been unable to sleep as memories of her, of them, broke free from the cold prison he'd banished them to. Forced to confront them, he realized what his anger, his hate, his _hurt_ had made him blind to see.

He needed to set her straight.

Pushing off the tree, Hitsugaya uncrossed his arms and stalked forward as Kazumi rolled her yoga mat. He was tired, so very tired of trying to keep memories of her at bay. He wanted to be past the point where he needed to leash his anger every time he heard her name. They'd been avoiding each other for so long. It was long past time to come to an understanding so they could move on. He was determined to make it happen.

Kazumi watched his approach as she tied the sling around her yoga mat and readied herself for their confrontation. She had plenty of time to come to terms with her reaction to Hinamori's announcement, and she was more than ready to deal with the consequences.

The sun burst over the horizon behind her as he stepped before her. Turquoise eyes, lit brightly from the sun, landed on her face. There was anger there, she noted. That too, she was prepared to deal with.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, neither knowing how breach the silence or bridge the gap that they'd built between them. Then his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I let you call me a cheat before. I didn't question your logic. But now, I want answers. Why, after all these years, did you believe those rumors about Hinamori and me?"

_Not wasting time,_ she thought, and responded in kind. "I had no reason not to. And it was easy to believe them, given your behavior."

"Don't you dare put this on me," he warned, his voice low and filled with disdain. "Don't you dare. I never gave you reason to believe them. Neither did Hinamori."

"Neither did you give me reason not to believe them. You let me form my own opinion. I admit I formed the wrong one, but that's my burden to bear. If you're not ready to take responsibility for your part in all this, then you're not ready to talk."

Kazumi slung her mat over her shoulder and started past him. His arm snaked out to grasp hers, his grip hinting violence. She merely glanced down at his hand then met his gaze once more.

"Prepared to make good on your threat to kill me?"

"Tempted," he responded darkly, but let her go. "I kissed you." His voice was just above a whisper, and hinted at some of his pain. "I kissed you and until yesterday, you thought it was for Hinamori."

**Author Note:**

I keep forgetting to do this, but I did want to say thanks for all the views/reads and reviews. I appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**-RabidAnimeGurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

_**Soul Society, 26 years ago**_

_Hitsugaya sat on the couch in his office, staring blankly at the window, his thoughts consumed as he tried to mentally prepare for what the morning would bring. He'd spent hours upon hours of grueling training, determined to be faster, stronger. Determined to defeat Aizen. The need for revenge burned inside him, threatening to turn his entire body to solid ice. He was glad he'd been chosen to go to the Living World. He desperately wanted to destroy Aizen's creations. It should have frightened him to feel such hate, to desire bloodshed._

_Instead, he was frightened to discover that what he felt her was just as intense._

_In less than five months, they'd rebuilt their friendship. In only a month, he'd come to see Kazumi as something much more precious than a friend. The thought of never having the opportunity to explore his growing feelings for her terrified him. He wanted to tell her, to use what little time they had before chaos erupted in Soul Society to uncover something that actually made sense in his world. And yet, he wasn't quite sure it was wise to cross that line. How could he expect her to understand how his feelings for her had changed, when be barely understood them himself?_

"_Hiro-kun!"_

_Turquoise eyes focused on concerned brown ones. Kazumi stood inches before him, her hands pressed against his thighs. Behind her, Matsumoto stared in fear and concern. He noticed suddenly that the temperature of the room had dropped, and fingers of icy cold air had begun to fill the room. He'd been so consumed in his thoughts that he'd let his control over his reiatsu slip. He tried to feel embarrassed or ashamed, but his mind focused only on the feel of Kazumi's gentle hands._

"_Matsumoto." He paused to clear the roughness from his throat. "I leave the final preparations to you." Rising from the couch, Hitsugaya looked briefly at Kazumi. "I'd like to talk to you."_

_He didn't wait for her response. He moved to the door, and hearing her quiet steps behind him, kept walking until he found himself on the streets. Soul Society was eerily quiet. Several members would be accompanying him to the Living World while the rest prepared for the impending battle._

"_Hitsugaya Taichou…"_

_There was nervousness in her voice, and he desperately wanted to soothe it. But no words would form around the lump in his throat, so he kept walking. Now he felt foolish and childish. He thoroughly despised such emotions. How could he not tell one small girl how he felt? It should be so simple compared to the challenges he'd faced in the last ten years. He stopped suddenly, determined, and spun around to face her._

_Firelight from the street lanterns lit up brown eyes, making it impossible to ignore the worry he saw there. Her hands were clasped together at her lap, as they often were when she was unsure. And yet, she'd followed him here in blind trust. _

_Gathering courage, Hitsugaya took a small step toward her. "There's something you need to know."_

"_Is anything wrong, Hitsugaya Taichou?" She asked tentatively, her thumbs swirling around each other._

"_Nothing's wrong, dummy."_

_Kazumi tilted her head to the side. "I would have thought your reiatsu impossible of escaping you after all this time."_

"_There's a lot on my mind, Kazumi. I have to report to the Living World tomorrow."_

"_What's happening?"_

_He crossed his arms over his chest. "Aizen has finally made a move. I have to prepare, but I can't stop thinking about you."_

"_About me?"_

_He smirked at the squeak in her voice. "Yes. I really appreciate everything you've done. Watching over Hinamori, caring for her. You put my mind at ease."_

"_Oh…"_

"_If anything should happen to me, I need you to—" He cut himself of, struggling with the words. Closing the distance between them, he took her hands in his. "I need you to…take care of Hinamori."_

"…_Of course." She stared down at their joined hands._

"_I need you to…" Hitsugaya felt like he was outside himself, watching his botched attempt to woo her. Words still wouldn't form._

_Suddenly, he realized he didn't want them._

_He released one hand and placed it beneath her chin. Lifting her face, he leaned forward, his eyes closing, and pressed his lips to hers. For the briefest moment, Kazumi didn't move, didn't respond. Then he felt a change, like ice melting under the warm sun. Suddenly her lips were pressing just as eagerly against his. One of them tilted their head, he couldn't be sure who, and the kiss changed. Lips parted shyly and his tongue darted out for a brief sweep across her lips._

_Then he was shoved away. Head spinning, Hitsugaya stumbled back and regained his footing just as he felt the sharp sting of her hand against his cheek. He turned to stare at Kazumi in stunned silence. She was breathing heavily, hands pressed to her mouth in disbelief and eyes wide with shock. Then, just as quickly, they glazed over in pain and silent tears streamed down her face. He took a step forward, then froze in place when she stepped away from him._

"_I'd do anything for Hinamori," she whispered. Then, more firmly, "Except be her stand-in for you."_

_Then she was gone. Hitsugaya stared at the spot where they'd shared their first and last kiss. Pinpricks of pain left him feeling hollow and realization froze him to the core. Kazumi felt nothing for him. He believed he could live with that hurt, with her rejection. Their new relationship was so fragile. He should have known that she couldn't feel anything for him._

_But he would never forgive her for thinking there was something between he and Hinamori. The knowledge that she believed him capable of cheating by using her for a stand-in made him sick to his stomach. He could only assume that she believed the rumors regarding his so called relationship with Hinamori. Didn't she know him better than that? He'd never let anyone, not even Hinamori, get as close to him as Kazumi had. How could she believe such lies?_

_Hitsugaya let the anger consume him until he shook from the intensity of it. He buried the pain under a hate for her as powerful as he felt for Aizen._

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

Guilt made her features soften and her fingers itch to reach out and comfort as she recalled that painful night. Kazumi clasped her hands tightly together to resist. But she couldn't keep the regret from her voice. "And yet, even then, you gave me no reason to believe the kiss was meant for me."

Hitsugaya's face lit up with anger. He stalked away as his hands began to shake with it. Hadn't he discovered only the night before that the source of his anger had been that devastating fact? He ruined that moment as effectively as her slap had. He hadn't been clear about what he was feeling for her. Hell, what he was feeling for her hadn't been entirely clear to him. It had been much easier to focus his anger on her and the pain of her rejection, to let her believe the lie.

He blamed her for everything so he wouldn't have to face his own failures.

"I didn't look for answers, I didn't ask questions so this is as much my fault as it is yours," she admitted weakly. "I understand your anger, but it's time we move past this."

Hitsugaya moved back to her and met her steady gaze. "Is that what you want?"

"I want our friendship back."

"I wanted more, Kazumi," he admitted quietly. "I was too young, too immature to fully understand that at the time, but I realize now that I wanted so much more than friendship."

Kazumi closed her eyes for a brief moment, and shook her head in disagreement. "It wasn't meant to be that way."

_Yes, it was,_ he thought. He felt his anger melting away, and without that block, was able to see things clearly. And he saw that they'd both been blind. A small smile graced his lips.

"These rumors. They're easy to believe because I was, am, so fiercely protective of and so close to Hinamori. "

"Yes." She said it slowly, cautious of his sudden change in demeanor.

"What about you and I, Kazumi?" He watched her closely, gauging her reactions. "What about _you_? You, who spent every free moment in my presence, who threatened her Taichou and the 6th Division's Fukutaichou in order to protect me."

Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, in fear. She didn't like where this conversation was going. "To protect you and Hinamori."

Hitsugaya moved toward her, and smiled when she took a step back. "And you kissed me."

"I did no such thing! I don't know what you're—"

"You kissed me back," he interrupted and lunged out to grasp her arms before she could step away from him again. "You felt something for me." Hearing it said, having it confirmed with her gasp of surprise made him laugh at their foolishness. "You felt something, and like me, didn't know what to do about it."

Kazumi tried to pull free, but his grasp remained firm. This too, she would have to deal with. If they were ever to go back to being friends, she had to be honest with him. It was the only way they could move on.

"Alright, fine." She pulled away from him. This time he let her go. "I did feel something for you, but like you, I moved on. We're meant to be friends, nothing more. It's time we put all this behind us so we can have our friendship back."

Hitsugaya shook his head in denial. "If you're like me, Kazumi, then you only buried what you felt so completely that you've fooled yourself into believing that you moved on."

"Then I'm not like you."

"I don't believe you."

Kazumi sigh was short and exasperated. "Then that's your problem. I have to go."

She held onto the sling's straps and breezed past him. She battled back the disappointment of not setting things back to normal. Not that their friendship had ever been entirely normal. It would still have been an improvement to their outright avoidance of each other. But, she remembered, at least his anger had disappeared. Maybe, in time, they'd get their friendship back.

Kazumi had just reached the line of trees when she sensed the spike in his reiatsu. Stopping, she turned back and suddenly found herself captured. He snatched her off her feet as he came to seamless stop. Fearing for her balance, she grasped his shoulders. Shock registered on her face as she stared at him. His jaw was set determinedly, and his eyes flashed with impatience. She watched, stunned, as his eyes trailed down to watch her mouth. His eyes returned to hers, and the unmistakable heat in them made her breath catch.

"Just so we're clear, this is for you, Kazumi. No one else."

His hands speared into her hair as he brought her mouth to his. His lips moved urgently against hers in a way that told of his experience. This was nothing like that first, shy kiss. Teeth nipped at her bottom lip, and tongue snaked out to soothe, enticing and demanding entrance all at once. Kazumi felt herself going under before her lips parted to give him what he wanted. Her arms wrapped around him as he took the kiss deeper, as he sustained her even as she drowned in the pleasure of the kiss.

_Yes, yes, yes._ It was all he could think as he felt her giving in to him. He let one hand travel down her back, across hip, until it had a greedy grip on her bottom. He pulled her closer and she gasped as his need for her pressed against her body. In that moment, everything he'd felt for her as a boy intensified to a level only a man could understand. And as a man, he knew he had to pull away before he lost control.

Slowly, to torture himself as well as her, he banked the fires with small, gentle kiss, then brushes of his lips against hers. He placed his hands on her hips as they pulled away. Her eyes were closed as she steadied her breath. When she opened them, he was disappointed by the lack of desire he found in them.

When she stepped back and away from him, disappointment turned to hurt.

Kazumi's voice was clear as she spoke. "I feel…lighter now. Now that I have all of that out of me. Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun. That's just what we needed to clear the path to friendship."

Stunned, he watched her walk way. When she disappeared from sight, he realized that it wasn't pain that burned inside him, but a burning desire to have her. She may have fooled herself, but that kiss told him everything he needed to know. Neither of them wanted to be just friends again.

** 3**

_**Seireitei, 26 years ago**_

_Kazumi raced to the Senkaimon. Darkness crept up from the deep pit inside her, coating everything it touched with fire. Pain and anguish hung like a dense fog. Only she could see it. Only she could feel it. She knew it was only a matter of time before the dark pit of her powers swallowed her whole. Already her vision was blurring, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain focused. She refused to give in to it until she was sure that they were okay._

_They had to be okay._

_When the report came in that Hitsugaya and Hinamori had returned for the battle against Aizen in critical condition, her mind went blank. She'd completely abandoned her post to ensure that the first round of healers stabilized their condition before they were brought to 4th Division barracks. She had to see for herself._

_Kazumi dashed through the rows of wounded shinagami, searching for her friends. What she found stopped her cold. Hitsugaya lay in two bloodied pieces. Hinamori sported a gaping hole through her chest. The darkness, once a calm but rising pool, bubbled and boiled to the surface. She felt the heat of it in every crevice of her body. Dimly, she heard herself screaming, felt hot tears streaming down her face._

_Then everything went black._

** 3**

_**Seireitei, 26 years ago**_

_Hitsugaya came to slowly, his body feeling heavy and hot. He stared up at rocks and dirt as he became aware of the hard ground beneath him. Muffled voices caught his attention as he slowly rolled over on his side and brought himself to a seated position. Beside him, Hinamori lay peacefully, bandaged in what he recognized as the shinigami kosode and shitagi. He glanced down at himself to find that he was dressed in a similar fashion. _

_He forcibly blocked out the memories of his recent battle and focused on discovering why they were in a cave. Rising slowly to his feet, he walked toward the cave entrance. He was better able to make out the voices as he came closer._

"_We'll have to take her out. It's the only way."_

_Was that Abarai Renji? Hitsugaya hurried his steps, eager to find out what was going on._

"_We must handle this delicately. We can't be sure what she's capable of in this state," came Unohana's soft voice._

"_Hitsugaya Taichou! You're okay!" Renji exclaimed when he caught sight of him._

_Hitsugaya's gaze locked on the girl kneeling before him. The sleeves of her shitagi were missing, used, no doubt, to bandage his and Hinamori's wounds. Her arms were out stretched in attempt to block Renji and Unohana's path. He felt the burn of her power from where he was standing. Red hair danced lightly in the wind._

"_Kazumi?"_

_Renji and Unohana gasped as Kazumi looked over her shoulder. He took a step back when empty, black eyes fixed on him. Gone were the soft features and smiling brown eyes. Her face was devoid of any emotion. _

_Until she sensed Renji and Unohana's movement._

_Her face contorted in anger and her head snapped around to face them. Her power grew impossibly hotter as tendrils snaked out, snapping at Renji and Unohana like whips. They eased back cautiously._

"_As you can see, Hitsugaya Taichou, Aomori-san is not herself," Unahana offered. _

_Hitsugaya stay put, unsure how to react. "How did this happen?"_

"_I fear she was unable to cope with seeing you and Hinamori-san injured. The darkness that resides within her has taken over. She disappeared with you two hours ago."_

_Hitsugaya touched his chest. Two hours? He was nearly healed to completion. Such a feat would take an extraordinary amount of power. There's no way a healer could survive—He cut himself off with a gasp, eyes widening in shock as they focused on Kazumi's back._

"_I assume you understand, Hitsugaya Taichou. If we do not subdue Aomori-san soon, I fear we may loose her. You know her better than anyone. Is there nothing that can tame the fiery darkness inside her?"_

_His mind immediately shot to their twilight meeting where he learned the full extent of her powers. Hadn't she used those same words? Didn't she say his icy powers tamed her own? Is this what he'd been unwittingly keeping at bay? More questions filled his mind as he snipped the reigns on his own power._

_Icy fog slowly filled the cave. It burned away when it came in contact with Kazumi, but he kept pouring out reiatsu until he could see his own breathing. He walked steadily around her and knelt in front of her. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he searched for life behind those dark, empty eyes._

_Her arms dropped first, and then she started shivering. Black gave way to white, until brown eyes focused on him._

"_Hiro…kun..." she said finally, her voice filled with pain._

_Hitsugaya felt his own pain try to claw to the surface when he heard his nickname. "Hai. I'm here. I'm okay. You healed me."_

"_Yokkata…"_

_Her voiced trailed off and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body dipped backward. Panic rose up like bile as he caught her in his arms._

"_Kazumi!"_

_Unohana snatched her from his grasp and Renji pulled him away. _

"_Let go!"_

_Renji struggled to hold him. "There's nothing you can do but trust in Unohana Taichou!"_

_Unohana Taichou vanished along with her patient. That was the last time he saw Kazumi._

**3**

**Author Note: **Thanks for the reviews/comments! Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

Kazumi walked briskly to Unohana Taichou's office. She had to keep her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou to prevent it from bouncing around as she breezed past a fellow member. Her _conversation_ with Hitsugaya had taken longer than she hoped, and as a result, she was running behind schedule. She had time for a quick, cold shower before she all but jumped into her shinigami uniform. She was positive she appeared as frazzled as she felt inside.

She simply couldn't understand why he'd kissed her that way.

Oh, she had reacted calmly enough after a moment. Years of training with Ryota had taught her to quickly put down strong emotions or reactions before they lured the darkness out. It took mere moments to center herself and let go of whatever feeling might be overwhelming her. Or course, the little icicle nestled between her breasts also helped.

She pressed her palm over her chest where the vial containing a fragment of ice lay. The seal prevented the reiatsu from escaping, so the ice remained forever frozen, even against her warm flesh. Such, she supposed, was the power of one Hitsugaya Toushiro. She never questioned how Unohana Taichou had managed to obtain a fragment of Hyourinmaru's ice. The existence of the fragment, she'd been told, was to remain known only to herself, Ryota, Unohana Taichou and Yamamoto Soutaichou-sama. Without the fragment, no one was sure if she could keep the darkness within her at bay.

Sidetracked by her thoughts, she entered Unohana Taichou's building and navigated the veranda. Her mind had been a maze of thoughts since Histugaya's unexpected visit. She meant what she said to him. They needed that kiss to move on, to get back to being friends. She wanted that more than anything else. If she learned anything from their first falling out, it was that their friendship, which had always been so fragile, couldn't handle more than it already did. There simply was no room for anything more.

"Shitsureshimasu," she announced after a brief knock on the door.

"Hai, douzo."

Kazumi slid the screen open, bowed briefly, and entered the room. Unohana Taichou sat behind her desk, hands gathered neatly before her. Soft blue eyes smiled at Kazumi as she took a seat. The thick black braid that began at her chin disappeared behind the desk.

"Thank you for joining me, Aomori-san. I trust your training went well."

"Hai. Thank you for asking, Unohana Taichou."

"And the fragment?"

Kazumi brought her hand to her chest again, smiling lightly. "Still just as strong."

"You have come a long way since I first invited you to join the 4th Division. I admire your dedication and hard work and all that you have done for Soul Society. But, I'm afraid, I must ask more of you."

"I don't understand. Is there…something wrong, Unohana Taichou?"

A small smile touched her lips. "Nothing of the sort, Aomori-san. Forgive me for misleading you. I merely wanted to assure you that this decision was made after much deliberation and consideration. It is my intention to promote you to 4th Seat and to have you lead the 2nd Relief team."

"I…" Dazed, Kazumi took a moment to tame the emotions dancing madly inside her, something that did not go unnoticed by her taichou.

"You will be given ample time to decide, and, should you accept the offer, your promotion will be contingent upon several hours of field experience. If you are deemed worthy then—"

Unohana cut herself off as a black butterfly flittered quietly, serenely into the room. The jigokuchou landed gracefully on the tip of her finger. Unohana listened attentively before she rose to her feet.

"I am being called to a meeting. We shall continue this conversation at a later time."

Kazumi rose as well. "Unohana Taichou…may I…walk you out?"

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

Twelve captains stood in two rows of six as they waited for the emergency meeting to begin. The 1st Division Headquarters meeting room was lit only by two lanterns at the head of the room on the wall on either side of Genryuusai Yamamoto. There were no windows. The only entrance and exit was sealed tightly shut. Yamamoto stood, long gray beard trailing to his waist, with his hand resting on his cane as he faced the Gotei 13.

Hitsugaya noted, as always, the calm demeanor of the man who was their leader. What, he wondered, was going through the man's mind after years of peace was shattered? Had he already determined the outcome of this meeting? Yamamoto was a man who was used to others following his orders, often without question. When an emergency meeting was called, it was understood, and accepted, that orders would be followed first and questions asked later.

"Kurotsuchi Taichou. Please begin," he commanded.

"In the past year, we have observed peculiar spikes in reiatsu throughout and across the Living World. At first small and insignificant, they are now occurring more frequently in Karakurachou. Two days ago, a team in Karakurachou responded to a spike in reiatsu that was similar to that of a gillian. They entered into battle with two males and a female identified as Sora. Two members were severely wounded, including the team healer. The trio disappeared and we have been unable to detect any abnormal reiatsu."

"Attacks against healers have been increasing at an alarming rate," Ukitake announced thoughtfully.

"This is a natural, and expected, consequence of sending a healer with every team," Unohana Taichou voiced softly. "This procedure is still fairly new. Perhaps there are changes we can make to better protect the healers."

"A discussion for another day," came Kurotsuchi's dismissal. "The fact remains that there is a curious new power that is not only growing, but difficult to track. The signatures on all of the spikes are nearly identical. Our team was defeated. The culprits remain free."

"Hmm."

Twelve pairs of eyes focused on Yamamoto and waited patiently for direction.

"Hitsugaya Taichou."

He felt his already ramrod spine straighten further. "Hai."

"You are to begin assembling a team of five, including yourself and a healer. Make housing arrangements with Kisuke Urahara."

"Wakarimashita," he answered with a slight bow, his mind already searching and discarding potential candidates.

"If I may make a suggestion, Yamamoto Soutaichou-sama." Receiving a quiet nod, Unohana continued. "Aomori Kazumi has accepted my offer of 4th Seat and leader of the 2nd Relief team. This would be an excellent opportunity to assess her abilities in the field."

"Do you object, Hitsugaya Taichou?"

Hitsugaya tamped down a reaction that was equal parts glee and fear. "I have no objections."

"Kurostuchi Taichou will provide you with any and all information regarding this matter this evening. This meeting is adjourned."

Hitsugaya was just turning to file out when Yamamoto called him.

"A moment please, Hitsugaya Taichou."

He resumed his position, noting that Unohana made no effort to leave. The remaining Gotei members shuffled out and the door closed behind them with a quiet click. Then Yamamoto's voice filled the void.

"There is something you must know about Aomori Kazumi."

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

A bachelorette party, Kazumi mused, was no more than an excuse for drinking. At least that was how Matsumoto interpreted it. She spun the tale that women in the Living World used this event to celebrate her nuptials with a night of dancing. She had even provided a wardrobe retrieved from the Living World especially for the event. And so, instead of a quiet dinner the night before Hinamori's wedding, Kazumi found herself wearing way too little and carrying way too much Matsumoto.

They stumbled down the quiet streets of Seireitei with Matsumoto leaning heavily, and drunkenly, on Kazumi for support. Hinamori, who was nearly as inebriated, had been left in the care of another friend at her home. Kazumi had been chosen to care for Matsumoto for the night.

She still couldn't figure out how that happened.

Kazumi helped Matsumoto regain her footing. Every time Matsumoto laughed, she lost her balance. And it seemed that the laughing fits were becoming more uncontrollable the closer they came to the 10th Division barracks. Apparently Matsumoto found amusement in waking her captain hours before dawn.

"Here we are. Steady," she added as another wave of laughter nearly took her down. They slowly climbed the steps of the veranda.

"I. Need. Water." The words came out slow and slurred. As if amused by it, Matsumoto laughed loudly. "Onegai."

"Of course," she said, trying in vain to move quietly down the hall. She was already thinking of what to give Matsumoto so she wouldn't wake with a hangover. If Matsumoto had as much as she suspected, there was very little she could do. She debated helping Matsumoto out of the poor excuse for a dress. The deep blue, clingy fabric fit on Matsumoto's body like a second layer of skin. The dress cut so low that Kazumi feared that her friend's breasts would pop out at even moment – especially now as they stumbled toward her bedroom.

"Water," Matsumoto pleaded, managing to keep herself upright as she began laughing again.

"Inside first," she whispered.

They moved into the room as quietly as possible. Kazumi deposited her giggling friend on the bed and made her way toward the door. Rolling her eyes, she slipped out the door and nearly jumped out of skin when she saw Hitsugaya. He leaned with his back and one foot against the wall, arms crossed casually across his chest. He wore a plain jinbei in all black, the typical sleepwear for men in Seireitei, and with his eyes closed, looked as though he was sleeping peacefully.

She stared, frozen in place, as she tried to think of something – anything – to say. Her entire body heated with embarrassment as she was painfully reminded that her state of dress was no better than that of her friend who was currently laughing like a loon on the other side of the door. She felt exposed standing before the man who had kissed her senseless before her day had even begun. Perhaps she could slip back inside before he saw her…

"This is new," his said softly.

"Well, I—" Kazumi felt her temperature rise. "I was just going to get something for Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya looked down to hide his grin. Usually when Matsumoto spent the night drinking, he gave himself the painful task of shoving her in a cold bath. Fully dressed of course. It served to clear the drunken haze even further as she screamed about her precious outfit being ruined. He couldn't put into words how pleased he was to have Kazumi here instead.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the floor where she was standing. Bare feet gave way to more bare skin. He had to make every effort to prevent his body from showing any sign of a physical reaction to what felt like seeing endless miles of beautiful, bare legs. He resisted the urge to groan when, at mid thigh, shiny silver fabric obstructed his view of more skin. Kazumi's thumbs twirled around each other at her lap as he continued to move his gaze up a body with a curvy figure. He sucked in a breath, couldn't even prevent it, when his eyes landed on her chest where he now knew held a secret. Forcing himself to continue, his eyes finally landed on her face. Her hair was braided and tied up on top of her head. She was biting her lip and avoiding eye contact.

"By all means," he said, his voice low and husky. "Don't let me stop you."

She all but flew past him. He was rewarded with a view of more skin. The dress had no back to it. The fabric looped around her neck and waist, leaving her back completely bare. Again, he had to check the urge to groan. Hadn't he often berated Matsumoto for wearing so little? No man, he had said, found such clothing attractive. To him, clothing that covered so little left the man with nothing to imagine what was beneath, as most of her body was there for his eyes to see. He slowly followed her down the hall, surprised by how wrong he was.

Matsumoto peaked her head out the door, a victorious grin dancing on her lips as she slipped back inside.

Upper and lower cabinets lined three walls of the large kitchen, creating a U-shaped layout. The cabinets were of a dark mahogany, the countertops nearly black. Kazumi had left the lights off, opting instead to light a small candle. She stood with her back to him, her hands busy organizing something on the counter.

His imagination ran wild as he stood in the kitchen doorway watching her. How would the tips of his pale fingers look as they trailed up miles and miles of long, bronze legs? Would her skin be as soft and smooth as he believed it to be? If his hand slipped beneath the ridiculously short dress, would her breath catch in surprise? In desire? And if he trailed his knuckles up her spine, would she tremble in response?

He watched, fascinated, when she _did_ tremble. Kazumi turned slowly, finally coming aware of his presence.

She felt trapped in his hungry gaze. Wasn't it bad enough that the man's gaze had traveled across every inch of her body not moments before? How could she convince him that they should only be friends when he was looking at her with such want in his eyes? How could she convince herself? Kazumi shook her head fiercely, unwilling to let the thought take root. She didn't feel anything for him anymore. That was all in the past, and the moment he surfaced from his lust-induced haze, he'd think the same.

She lifted the tray she'd loaded with water, tea, and a few slices of bread and prepared to ignore his behavior. As she began moving toward the door, he moved toward her. Frowning, she moved to the side to avoid him. He stepped in her path and placed his hands on the tray. Her glare was only met with a smile.

"If you don't mind," she said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Matsumoto needs me."

"Where is it, Kazumi?"

Confused, she titled her head to the side. "Where is what?"

"The vial."

"What—" She gasped, realizing that his eyes were focused on her chest, exactly where the vial should be and she knew immediately what he meant. The dress cut low enough that it was impossible to wear the vial around her neck, so she'd had to move it elsewhere in order to keep it's existence a secret. But he wasn't supposed to find out. He wasn't supposed to find out how much she needed him.

Hitsugaya slipped the tray from her hands and placed it on the nearest counter. "There aren't many places to put it when you're wearing so little." His gaze once more roamed over her body before he met her eyes. "I'm told you're required to wear it at all times."

"How…who told you?" She whispered.

"Your captain. Where is it?" He stepped toward her.

She stepped back. "That's none of your concern. Why would Unohana Taichou tell you? That information is confidential."

"You've had a piece of me, of my powers, with you for over 20 years. It shouldn't have been confidential." He closed the distance between them until she backed against the counter. He placed a hand on either side of her. "I'd like to explore all the places I'm sure it's touched you."

Kazumi's widened and she lifted her hands to push him away.

"Don't." He said, his warning low and harsh. "Don't. Unless you want me to do just that."

She quickly dropped her hands and hugged her arms protectively around her body. "I don't want you at all."

His grin came slowly. "Okay. Where is it? You're potentially a threat without it. It's my duty as Taichou to ensure the safety of those around me."

Kazumi eyes narrowed in suspicion. She didn't trust that sloppy grin or that response. "Answer my question and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I'll answer yours."

They stared silently at each other. Hitsugaya smiling, Kazumi scowling. Kazumi wracked her brain, trying to find a way out of this without revealing too much. It was like playing a game of shogi, but she didn't feel confident in her ability to win this match. She'd already been warned against touching him. She could see in the way that he stood that his body was tense, as if he were struggling to be still. Was he really holding himself back from touching her? She had no way of knowing what to expect from him. She was at a complete loss with how to handle this new behavior.

And she was suddenly sure he knew it.

Well, they'd spent hours staring at a shogi board, trying to determine each other's moves before they even made it. She may not be able to predict what move he would make, but she had the patience to wait him out. Determined, she stood straight, clasped her hands in front of her lap, and stared at the wall just above his shoulders.

Hitsugaya watched her face, desperately wanting to touch her, but not daring to. His feelings for her were racing to the surface now that they'd been freed from the icy cage he'd locked them years ago. His rediscovered desire for her was overwhelming now that it could be coupled with the knowledge and experience of what happens between a man and a woman. He had to reign himself in before he once again did something they'd both regret.

"Are you ignoring me, Kazumi?"

"No. Merely awaiting your return to sanity."

_Since when did she get so sassy? _he wondered. It was adorable. He had to put an end to this before he went to far. Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps back and immediately crossed his arms. He held tight to his arms, not trusting himself just yet.

"Alright," he said, pausing to take another deep breath. "Sanity. I don't think I've had that since I met you, but let's start with the basics. I want you. You say you don't want me."

"I don't," she snapped.

He gave her another slow grin and earned another scowl in return.

"I'll just have to change your mind."

Kazumi's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe how ridiculous you're being. Just yesterday you hated me."

"I hated myself for not going after you. I see that now. I won't make that mistake again, Kazumi. Tada no tomadachi de wa nai. Now go put some clothes on before I rip that thing," he said, pointing accusingly to dress, "off you."

She stared at him in shock, overcome by his change in demeanor. She watched his hungry gaze once again to travel across her body. _He isn't joking_, she realized. Taking small, but purposeful steps, she moved around him and toward the door. His eyes tracked her every movement. She sighed in relief when she safely reached the door.

"Is it in your undergarments?"

Kazumi froze and felt her entire body heat with embarrassment. She gripped the doorframe, suddenly afraid she might faint as a result. Then she pushed herself away and staggered down the hallway, refusing to voice what they both knew to be true.

** 3**

_**Author Note:**_

_Hello, my dear readers! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. It certainly has a will of it's own, so it's been interesting to write it._

_I'll be updating less frequently due to work and school responsibilities. Instead of updating every Friday, I'll move to updating every other Friday. I'm sorry for the delay! But ,don't worry, this story WILL be finished. I refuse to be one of those writers who takes five years to finish a story, IF they finish the story._

_In the meantime, I look forward to reading all of your wonderful reviews! Thanks again!_

_**-Rabid Anime Gurl**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

Kazumi moved slowly down the isle, trying desperately to focus. She'd been struggling since this morning. At this rate, she would look back on this day and see only random moments in clarity. She remembered slipping into her dress. It was a light shade of blue, like the color of the sky. Thankfully she had been able to convince Hinamori to let her wear a halter style dress. Unlike the dress she'd worn last night, the fabric reached her neck, so she was able to wear the chain that held the vial. A light breeze danced across her naked back and made the fabric dance around her feet. Her bouquet was a riot of yellow, orange, and red lilies. It had been arranged to mimic the sun that was just beginning to set.

She took her place near the altar and turned to face the isle as the guests stood. As Hinamori appeared at the end of the isle, she found she could focus again. She remembered helping her friend into the strapless gown. The silky fabric billowed out just at the waist, accentuating Hinamori's petite figure. She held a large bouquet of red, yellow, and orange tulips as well as some of the lilies found in the bridesmaid's bouquets. Her hair was down – a rarity for Hinamori – and held flirty curls that bounced with each step. Her smile was bright and infectious.

Then she saw him and lost focus once more.

Hitsugaya's suit was black, and the shirt underneath was a crisp white. His tie was as red as the tulip that was pinned to his jacket. Some how, he looked infinitely more masculine in the fitted jacket. Kazumi stared at him, and he stared back, eyes locked on her as he escorted Hinamori down the isle. She tried and failed to look away, entranced as she was. She'd never seen him wear clothing from the Living World. The look, she realized with a shock, suited him as much as the shinigami uniform.

Her mind went tumbling back to the early hours of that day. She'd been unable to focus all morning because she'd put every effort into _not_ thinking about what had happened. Yet as she watched him deliver Hinamori to Ryota, she felt all of the anxiety from last night return. Mechanically, she turned and faced the officiant. She remembered all too clearly how those hungry eyes had devoured her. And how that look kindled flames of desire.

Taking deep, quiet breaths, Kazumi concentrated on the cold fragment of ice resting against her chest and ruthlessly shut down her emotions. Now wasn't the time for dwelling on her problems. She just had to keep her distance for the remainder of the evening. Or the remainder of the week. Month. Year.

Perhaps it was foolish of her to think such a thing was possible.

"Kazumi-chan!" Matsumoto whispered as she kneeled down beside Kazumi's chair.

They had transitioned inside the dining hall after the ceremony for the banquet, where food, sake, and conversation flowed. Crisp white linens covered the tables. Red, yellow, and orange tulip petals floated in a bowl along with glowing candles. Tables had been arranged to create space for a dance floor in the center of the room. Ryota's best man, Shizuo, stood in the center of the dance floor and announced the couple's first dance.

Kazumi turned her attention away from the beaming couple, and glanced down at Matsumoto. "What is it?"

"Hinamori-chan thinks people will need a little encouragement getting on the dance floor. She wants the wedding party to join her first before they open it to the guests."

Kazumi let out a small, defeated sigh. "This isn't what we planned, but it's her day."

"Good thing we got in a lot of practice last night, ne?" Matsumoto beamed up at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't call being bombarded by drooling men practice. Are we dancing with the groomsmen?"

"Hai. Except for you and Shizuo. Hinamori wants her best friends to dance together."

"Her best friends," she said slowly. _She couldn't mean…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bored, masculine voice. "He's ready for us."

Matasumoto and Kazumi both fixed their eyes on Hitsugaya. Kazumi steeled herself against reacting to his presence, to this news, both internally and externally. Matsumoto stood quickly and exchanged words with her captain before leaving. Her mind was blank with denial as he held his hand out to her.

"And now," Shizuo announced, "Hinamori's best friends, Hitsugaya-san and Aomori-san, will join the couple on the dance floor."

Giving in, Kazumi pursed her lips and rose, deciding at the last second to take his hand. If she acted differently, he might suspect that she'd been affected by their conversation last night. That she was affected by _him._ She couldn't let him think that. She couldn't let give him any reason to carry on this crazy notion that there could be something between them.

Hitsugaya led her to the dance floor. He gave a gentle tug of her hand and pulled her into his arms. She went easily, even if her face said she wasn't willing, and placed her hands on his shoulders. The music was a beautiful and romantic tune. He gave it little thought as he looked down at Kazumi, pleased with the turn of events. She had that look from last night on her face again. It was a quiet, blank look that she usually reserved for their shogi matches. He wanted to grin, but he maintained his bored expression as they slowly danced.

They remained silent as the dance floor slowly began to fill with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Testing her, he moved his hand from her waist to brush fingertips across her lower back. _Soft, warm, _he thought. He was rewarded with a glare. This time, he let the grin come as he moved his hand back to her waist.

"Are you wearing it?"

"Yes."

He had expected her response to come with a little more heat than that. Instead, she sounded bored. "Even this close, I can't sense it."

"You're not supposed to."

"But it's mine. Hyourinmaru's ice. I thought I would."

Kazumi gave into curiosity and glanced at his face before staring over his shoulder again. "Why would they tell you?"

"I'm assembling a team for a mission in the Living World. You accepted Unohana Taichou's offer for 4th Seat and this mission will be your field exam."

"I see," she said, looking over his shoulder once more as a frown settled on her lips. "The information was necessary if you are to assess my abilities, which depends upon the vial."

"You're too beautiful to frown." Her body tensed in his arms. He leaned down and spoke quietly. "I can't decide if I should be annoyed or aroused that you're going to fight what's happening between us."

"_Nothing_ is happening."

"You've always been stubborn with me, Kazumi, but this time, we'll see eye to eye."

The song came to an end and moved to something fast paced and upbeat. Kazumi immediately took a step back and out of his arms. Before she could move away, a slim arm slipped around her waist and pulled her against a hard chest. She watched Hitsugaya's eyes frost with anger as they moved from arm to face.

"Ikkaku," he said coldly.

Kazumi squeezed her eyes shut and wished she were somewhere else.

"Yo, Hitsugaya Taichou!" His grin was big and cocky. "Mind if I steal Zumi for a bit?"

He didn't wait for a response and pulled Kazumi further onto the dance floor. Hitsugaya moved to his seat, stunned by the jealous rage he felt himself slipping into. Sitting, he sipped water and forced himself to calm down. He watched, jealously mounting, as Ikkakua and Kazumi danced. He did not like that Ikkaku's touch had been so familiar, or how that idiotic nickname had rolled so smoothly off his tongue. He narrowed his eyes in speculation.

Matsumoto appeared and sat beside him. "Taichou! I'll just take this off your hands." She reached over and plucked up his bottle of sake.

"Matsumoto! You've had more than enough already."

She pouted. "Just one more! I want to toast to Kazumi and Ikkaku. I hope they get back together!"

Matsumoto poured sake in to her cup and pretended not to see him tense.

"Back together?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh yes. They were quite the couple," she said, sipping her sake and watching them dance. "Maybe two or three years ago? Ikkaku swore to win her back."

"I see."

Matsumoto glanced over at Hitsugaya. He was sitting stiff and straight in the chair, arms crossed over his chest. His expression would have appeared bored to everyone else, but Matsumoto knew better. There was a crease just between his eyebrows created by the slight narrowing in his eyes that spoke of restrained anger. It told her all she needed to know.

Standing up, Matsumoto retrieved the sake bottle and her cup. "Thanks for the drink, Taichou! I'll see you around!" She added with a bright smile.

Matsumoto moved purposefully around the tables until she was in line of sight with HInamori. She inclined her head slightly, getting her friends attention, and continued walking until she found herself on the engawa. The chairs and decorations from the ceremony had already been broken down. A few guests lingered in the courtyard, apparently enjoying a reprieve from the festivities inside. She moved into a corner heavy with shadows. It wasn't long before Hinamori joined her.

"What is it Rangiku-san?" Hinamori whispered in question.

"There is definitely something there. Hitsugaya stalked after her like a cat does a mouse last night. They were in the kitchen at least a half hour. Kazumi came back frazzled and she's been distracted all morning."

"And their dance seemed so tense," she added.

Matsumoto grinned and poured another cup of sake. "Nothing compared to him learning about Ikkaku and Kazumi."

"Jealous perhaps?"

"Something," she said thoughtfully, sipping her drink "We've unleashed something between them that's probably been caged for years."

Grinning now, Matsumoto draped an arm around Hinamori's shoulders and ushered her friend inside, not wanting to miss what promised to be an exciting night.

** 3**

_**Living World, 26 years ago**_

_Kazumi took a deep, calming breath as she walked down the narrow hallway, glancing quickly at the numbers on the doors. She wore a black tank top that was tattooed with white flowers and a flowy purple skirt that reached her knees. She'd been quickly briefed on what to expect in the Living World, as there hadn't been time for much else. The gigai felt strange and constricting, and the scents and sights overpowering. She never imagined that her first field experience as a member for the 4th Division would bring her to the Living World._

_Yet, Unohana Taichou believed she could handle it._

_She found the apartment she was searching for and knocked briskly on the door. _

_The door swung open to a brown haired girl about her height. Her eyes passed over Kazumi in assessment. "Yes?"_

"_Ano," she said pleasantly, smiling. "Is Ikkaku here?"_

_Brown eyes narrowed into angry slits. "And who are you? What do you want with my man?"_

_Kazumi's eyes widened in surprise at the promise of violence in the girl's voice. Quickly changing tactics, she tried again, this time feigning a look of confusion. "You're Ikkaku-oniiisan's…girlfriend?"_

"_Oniisan?" Her expression immediately became welcoming. "Please! Come in. Ikkaku is resting. I'm Mizuho."_

_Kazumi quickly stepped into the room and bowed, her eyes sweeping across the room. She found Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and a third, unfamiliar man placed throughout the room._

"_Thank you so much for taking care of Ikkaku-oniisan. We were so worried when he called. He said he was fine, but Okaasan insisted that I come check on him."_

"_My pleasure, really," Mizuho beamed._

_Ikkaku looked up from the futon in the middle of the room, bandages covering most of his body. _

"_Ikkaku-oniisan!" Kazumi rushed to him and knelt at his side. "I'm so glad you're okay! You're so lucky to have such a beautiful woman taking care of you!"_

"_I'll say." He responded absently, his eyes focused on Kazumi._

"_Ano, Mizuho-oneesan. Would it be alright for me to stay here tonight?"_

_Mizuho's bright smile became even more intense at the nickname. "Oh, I insist! You can share a room with me."_

"_Oi, Mizuho." Ikkaku called, eyes still focused on Kazumi. "Would you go out and get us some grub?"_

"_Of course, darling! You rest up and I'll be back."_

_The moment she was out the door, Kazumi downed the gikongan and was immediately expelled from the gigai. Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly followed suit. _

_Keigo jumped back in surprise. "Not another one!"_

_Ignoring him, Kazumi passed her hands inches above Ikkaku's body. "I'm Aomori Kazumi. Unohana Taichou sent me to finish healing you."_

"_Thank goodness. That boy she sent earlier was dreadfully ugly," Yumichika complained._

_Ikkaku smiled slyly up at her. "I didn't know the 4th Division had such beautiful members."_

_Kazumi rolled her eyes and brought her hands together, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. "That might be because your division spends too much time terrorizing them to notice."_

_He chuckled, then winced in pain. "How could a man not notice you?"_

_Reiatsu sparkled at her fingertips, a sign of broken concentration. _

"_You're not gonna hurt me are ya? I might like it," he added with a grin._

_Gritting her teeth together, Kazumi huffed out a breath and pressed her fingertips to his chest. After a few moments, she pulled them away, forcefully yanking a chain of Ikkaku's reiatsu away from his chest. His body jerked up and then slammed down against the futon. _

_Eyes clenched in pain, he grinned up at her. "Oh yeah. I definitely like."_

** 3**

**Author Note:**

****I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Thank you so much for all the favs and reviews! I always look forward to reading them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

**Rabid Anime Gurl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

_**Seireitei, present day**_

It was a lie, of course. It was laughable that Kazumi, with her quiet, respectful demeanor, would ever be interested in someone as violent and rude as Madarame Ikkaku. He was no better than the bullies she'd encountered as a child. Ikkaku's thirst for blood and battle was shadowed only by his captain's. Members of his division were notorious for taunting the healing division because it lacked combat abilities. There was nothing that could have brought them together.

And yet, she'd danced with him, more at ease with Ikkaku than she'd been with him during their forced dance.

Hitsugaya wandered the courtyard, looking for stragglers. The reception was over. Those who were still in attendance were more than a little inebriated. He relished the idea of forcibly removing them from his compound. It would give him something positive to do instead of carrying out the visions of violence that danced in his head.

Making his way back inside, he eyes immediately sought Kazumi. She'd been moving in and out of the room, Ikkaku at her heels, as she attempted to set the room to rights. He was with her now at a table at the far end of the room, leaning entirely too close to her for his taste, and speaking to her. Then he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Kazumi made no move to stop him.

He felt the floor beneath him drop him into a pool of burning water. The shock if it left him grasping for air. Head spinning, he pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and fought for calm. He wanted to bombard her with questions, to demand answers and explanations. He wanted her to tell him that what he'd learned and what he'd just seen was nothing more than a farce. He wanted her to tell him that Ikkaku could not possibly be his competition.

"Shiro-chan, daijoubu?"

He glanced at Hinamori, and saw concern etched on her face. "Fine," he lied easily. "Just wondering when all this will be over. Shouldn't you be gone already?"

"We just saw the last few guests out. Everyone who's here now should be cleaning."

He lifted an eyebrow and pointed to Matsumoto, who was singing a drunken tune in the corner of the room.

Hinamori gave a small, embarrassed laugh. "Almost everyone."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you again for letting us use your facilities," she said, folding him into a warm embrace.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here already."

"I'm going to say goodbye to Rangiku-san. Would you check in with Kazumi-chan? I'm not sure what else needs to be done."

He clenched his hand into a fist. "Go, Momo. Don't worry."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Momo. Go."

She smiled and walked away, leaving him with a task he didn't want to complete. He turned back to face the courtyard and closed his eyes. He wanted answers to questions he had no right asking. At the same time, he wasn't sure he could stomach the truth. _Ikkaku and Kazumi,_ he thought with disgust. He was suddenly bombarded with an image of them wrapped in a passionate embrace. Snapping his eyes open, he ground his teeth together in attempt to block out the picture. He couldn't go to her like this. His best course of action was to sober up Matsumoto. He spun around, then stopped abruptly.

He was alone.

Tables and chairs sat bare and empty around the room. Matsumoto had vacated her corner. There was no sign of the reception here now. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, he inhaled deeply only to have the breath lodge in his throat. Kazumi stepped into the room from the kitchen, head bent, with both hands speared in her hair. She shook the locks and rubbed her scalp as she moved. Curly waves of red danced around her face as she lifted her head. Their eyes met, locked. Hers were cautious and weary.

He felt himself falling into those brown eyes, and found peace and calm. How could he have forgotten that there was once a time when her presence brought him comfort? She'd been a balm to his wounds when he failed to protect Hinamori. He didn't want to think about her past, he didn't want to think about competing for her hand. He simply wanted to be near her.

"Are you finished?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Kazumi fought to act as calm and casual as he was. "Someone will remove the tables and chairs tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. Come," he added, not quite ready to leave her presence. "I'll walk you home."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That really isn't necessary."

"I promise to behave, if that's what you're concerned about. Let me do this, Kazumi."

Kazumi watched him for a moment. His stance was relaxed, more relaxed than she'd since they'd stumbled back into each other's lives. She ignored the pale skin that was left exposed by his the button and loose tie. His hair was thicker, his bangs slightly longer, and it made him seem not only older but wiser. This was the Hitsugaya she knew. Always calm and in control. Maybe seeing her with Ikkaku brought him back to reality.

The possibility left her feeling surprisingly hollow.

"I just have to get a few things."

"I'll wait."

Moving quickly, she left the hall and traveled to Matsumoto's room. She was surprised to find the room empty. She surmised that a friend must have taken her drinking somewhere else. Shaking her head in disappointment, she hefted her large bag over her shoulder and went back to the banquet hall.

Hitsugaya immediately stepped forward to take the bag. She ignored the tingle in her stomach at his casual touch and followed after him. They walked quietly beside each other as they left the 10th Division headquarters. Kazumi felt the familiar comfort she had always felt in his presence. Cold wafted from his body, lulling the fire that was always present inside her. He was infinitely better than the vial that nestled against her chest.

"How does it work?" He asked curiously, finally broaching the silence. "Hyourinmaru's ice."

"Didn't they tell you?"

"I'd like to hear your side."

She sighed. "I haven't really needed to rely on the vial since it was given to me. I've trained and worked hard at controlling my powers, and the negative and volatile emotions it feeds on. I'm obligated to wear it in the event that I lose control."

"How often has that happened?"

"Since I've had the vial, my training? Never. Before the vial? Once. You were there."

He remembered staring into pools of empty, dark eyes. He remembered feeling her life slipping away as he held her. It wasn't something he often dwelled on.

"You don't feel you need it."

Kazumi glanced up at him, surprised that he was able to grasp that so quickly. "I don't want to need it. I use it because it's there."

"If I can't sense the power, how do you?"

"Ryota speculates that our powers have established a permanent connection as result of the extensive healing I used that day. Unohana Taichou believes that it's simply a result of having known you for so long. It's likely a combination of both. The icicle gives me a sense that you're in the next room, for example. And if I focus on it, it's as if you're right next to me."

The confession created a chasm of silence between them. _She needed him,_ he realized suddenly. She'd always needed him to keep her powers in control. And yet, she refused to consider taking their relationship to the next level. Was it simply a matter of stubbornness or was there more to this? He wouldn't believe she didn't still feel something for him, even after all these years. It was shocking, even frightening to realize that his own feelings for her had been buried, but unchanged.

She was probably just as frightened as he was. If things didn't work out this time around, it would devastate him. But Kazumi? The vial was a poor substitute to the real thing, but she took comfort in the fact that she could always depend on him, even if it wasn't directly.

He had to convince her he was sticking this time.

He paused a block away from the 4th Division entrance and lifted the bag from around his body. "I'll watch you from here."

Kazumi turned to face him and bowed slightly. "Thank you for escorting me."

"Anything for you," he whispered.

Lifting the bag over her head, he let his knuckles brush down her arms as he released the straps. When she tried to step back, he gripped her shoulders and pulled her against him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he trapped her in his embrace.

"Hitsugaya!" She protest, her words muffled against his chest as she struggled.

"Not this time, Kazumi," he whispered against her ear. It made her go still. "This time, I won't let you go."

Mind racing, Kazumi struggled to find the right words to stop him, to stop herself from feeling anything for him. "I don't want this," she whimpered.

"Shhh," he said, pressing a small kiss to her shoulder. Her body jolted in surprise against him.

"Don't!" Kazumi tried to lift her arms to push away from him. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tapped into her emotions and viciously shut them down. She couldn't, _wouldn't_, feel anything for this man.

He eased up on his grip and let her shove him away. When her eyes snapped open to meet his, they held none of the emotions that he knew raged in her body. Her heart had beat too quickly against his for him to think otherwise.

"You won't push me away again. I'll come after you, this time, and every time. Remember that, Kazumi."

"Tada no tomodachi," she hissed. "You remember that!"

He watched her flee, wondering how long she would cling to yet another lie.

** 3**

_**Living World, present day**_

He'd been on the hunt for them for nearly four days, and was pleased that his patience finally paid off. Sora and Hakujou's sword had left a faint trace of reiatsu on their shinigami victims. Such was the power of Doukakyu. The sphere lent it's powers to the three of them so that they could help it feed, and always left a mark on it's prey incase it managed to escape. Whatever it's powers touched would be consumed, sooner or later.

So it was with mounting pleasure that Mujona walked casually toward the small home that housed the shinigami team. He doubted that the two shinigami had completely recovered from their wombs. And as he'd paid close attention to spikes of reiatsu, he hadn't sensed any shinigami enter into the living world.

Apparently they didn't value the lives of the three he'd come to destroy.

Such was their prerogative, he supposed. His grandfather had been banished to the Living World hundreds of years ago for creating Doukakyu. The sphere had been immature then, but it hadn't stopped them from casting his father off. It was his responsibility to show them how erroneous that decision had been.

Walking casually to the front door, Mujona rang the doorbell three times. He slipped one hand into the pocket where Doukakyu throbbed eagerly. The other moved behind his back and under his jacket. He wrapped his hand around the short blade and waited, a harsh smile on his lips.

The moment the door opened, he slashed out, slicing across the shinigami's throat. He delivered a kick to the chest so that the shinigami fell backward. Slamming the door behind him, Mujona stepped into the room and retrieved the sphere. Hakujou and Sora crashed into the room from the back door. Sora made quick work of the healer who lay bandaged on a futon. Hakujou impaled the third shinigami, pushing and pining him to a wall.

And with the shinigami souls balancing in agony between life and death, Doukakyu eagerly opened up it's jaws and fed.

** 3**

**Author Note:**

My sincerest apologies for the late update. Life has spent the last two and a half weeks kicking my ass. Between my car breaking down, three jobs, and two college courses, I haven't had much time to sit down and write.

I really appreciate the following that this story has attracted. While many readers aren't leaving reviews, several readers have added this story to their favorites or alerts. I appreciate the reviews most of all, as often that is what tells other people that this story is worth reading!

Anyway, I hope that this chapter has lived up to your expectations and I look forward to reading your reviews!

**-Rabid Anime Gurl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

_**Living World, present day**_

Hitsugaya leaned against the wall of the small living space, arms crossed over his chest. Cold, turquoise eyes focused on the screen that nearly encompassed the entire far wall. The image displayed Kurotsuchi Taichou as he apprised them of the situation. The order had come so swiftly for them to report to the Living World that there hadn't been time for a briefing before hand. Unfortunately, they still arrived to late. The patrol team had been eliminated and their enemy had disappeared. But they were here, ready and waiting for them to strike again.

He'd chosen his usual group, as they had proven to work well together in the past. Their powers and abilities were also varied. That was another necessary strategy when they weren't quite sure what they were up against. And so, his team lounged on the couch and floor, listening intently to Kurostuchi. Matsumoto and Abarai Renji sat on the couch. And, much to his regret, Ikkaku lay sprawled on the floor. He hadn't had a problem with the man before he'd become aware of his relationship with Kazumi.

"My team was able to pick up traces of the interesting reiatsu in the victims home. It's not impossible that this was how they were able to track the team," Kurotsuchi finished.

Renji was first to speak up. "They can track survivors of their attacks?"

"Indeed," Kursotsuchi responded, excitement in his voice.

"Tch," Renji threw his arm on the edge of the couch. "So it's kill or be killed."

"These were attacks that resulted in near fatal wombs," Kazumi pointed out, her voice flowing from a speaker box set out on the table. "It's more likely the reiatsu imprints into their victims blood system."

"Imprints?" Matsumoto asked.

"There is always a trace of reiatsu left over from a battle, even from a healing. It's faint, and usually doesn't last more than a few days, but it's there," Kazumi explained.

"But to be able to track even the faintest trace. The sooner I get my hands on a test subject, the sooner I can track them for you," Kurotsuchi added with a vicious smile.

Ikkaku responded with his own grin. "Dead or alive?"

"The best test subjects are always alive."

"If that's all you have for us," Hitsugaya spoke up, his tone dismissive.

Kurotsuchi gave another grin. "When you get attacked, do try to stay alive long enough for me to take reiatsu samples from your wombs."

The image of Kurotsuchi's maniacal grin switched off and was replaced with Kazumi's tense features. Hitsugaya pushed himself off the wall and stood just off to the side of the screen so all eyes could focus on him.

"A replacement patrol team has already arrived. Because we suspect that the enemy is targeting souls, namely the soul's whose Chain of Fate has nearly corroded completely, we will assist them in conducting konso. We will patrol in rotating pairs."

"So someone will patrol alone?" Renji asked.

"No. Kazumi isn't included in the patrol. We're going to assume she's a target since previous reports have shown an increase in attacks on healers. Her presence must never be made known to our enemy. That's why she is staying at a separate location."

Kazumi face turned sour. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"I'll keep you entertained, Zumi," Ikkaku sat up and grinned, his eyes glued to the screen.

Hitsugaya couldn't stop the glare he shot at Ikkaku. "Your job, just like the rest of us, is to blend in. If you detect souls, send us the information."

"Kazumi-chan may be able to detect negative emotions. Like souls who are falling into despair," Matsumoto added.

"Kazumi?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's easier when I'm near the source of those emotions, but I'll certainly do my best."

"Fine. Urahara has set all of us up with a job to maintain the pretense of belonging to the Living World. Matsumoto and Renji will help operate the convenience store that just opened up beneath this very apartment. Ikkaku and I will work at a kendo dojo a few blocks from here. Kazumi, you'll work at a café a few blocks from your location."

"Keh, I hate waiting around doing stupid shit," Ikkaku complained.

"You may not have to. Kurotsuchi has noted that the down time between the appearances of the strange reiatsu has decreased. Urahara has arranged our work shifts with respect to our patrols. You'll find all the information you're looking for in your room. Are there any more questions?"

"When can we start?"

Hitsugaya grinned at Renji in appreciation. "Right now. We'll conduct all patrols in our gigai to keep our reiatsu masked. Matsumoto and Ikkaku will take the northwest. Renji and myself, the southeast. We'll reconvene in two hours."

** 3**

Kazumi jolted at the knock on her door, heart racing as she slowly turned to stare down the long hallway of her tiny apartment. One wall held the large screen they used to communicate with Seireitei and each other, the adjacent wall held the patio doors and revealed the quiet, sleeping streets of Japan. She'd moved her futon and desk against the wall behind her to create more space for the small table that sat in the middle of the room.

Retrieving her phone from the desk, she noted that it was just after four in the morning. She'd been in the Living World all of two days and had yet to meet anyone who had any right to make such an unexpected call. Then the phone rang in her hand, the noised jolting her so that she nearly dropped it in surprise before she managed to answer it.

"Answer the door," Hitsugaya's voice poured through the line.

She stared at the phone in surprise before moving through the hallway that was also her kitchen. The wall to her left held a refrigerator, stove, and cabinets. On her right was a closet for additional storage. She continued down the hall, stopping to close the bathroom door on her right, before she opened the door to Hitsugaya.

He wore a tight black t-shirt. The sleeves stopped at the middle of his upper arms so she was able to see pale skin that pulled taut over muscles. His hands hid in the pockets of loose, blue shorts. She had to bite her lip to keep her jaw from dropping. Not because she was attracted to his lean, muscular frame. She simply wasn't used to seeing him dressed so casually.

Hitsugaya fought the urge to smile as Kazumi drank her fill. She was wearing those tight, yoga clothes again. Her long, black pants looked as though they'd been painted on long, slim legs. Her shirt was a bright and happy yellow. She'd braided her hair so it hung behind her back like a tail. He wanted to wrap it around his hand while he held her against him. He looked forward to the day he'd be able to do more than stare at each other.

"Let's go."

Baffled, she merely stared at him. "Where?"

"It's called a surprise, dummy."

She scowled at him. "And if I'd been sleeping?"

He removed his hand from his pocket and held up a key. "You would have had a much better wake up call."

"Give me that!"

Kazumi moved to snatch the key. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Ignoring her cries of protest, he blocked the door with his body and nabbed a pair of sandals. After handing them to her, he locked her door himself.

She gave a frustrated sigh as she pulled her shoes on. "You're awfully pushy these days."

"I apologize. I get like that when I'm struggling for patience." He escorted her down the stairs with his hand at the small of her back. "It's better than what I'd really like to do."

Kazumi moved away from him the moment they were on the street. "I'm afraid to ask."

He grinned over at her, thinking she had a right to be. "What do you think of the Living World thus far?"

"It's not my first time here, though my first visit was brief."

"That's where you met Ikkaku," he said, remembering clearly now. He had been livid when he learned that she'd been sent to the Living World to heal Ikkaku. And so incredibly terrified for her safety. It wasn't far from how he felt now.

"Yes, well," she said, not knowing what to say. She really, _really_, did not want to talk to him about Ikkaku.

"I've been trying to figure out when your paths crossed. The idea of you two together…." He let the sentence hang as a scowl formed.

"Where are we going?" She demanded, desperate to change the subject.

He led them into a park that was lush with yards of green grass and full, tall trees. Walkways were lit with lantern style streetlights. It was a quiet and peaceful place, one that she suspected would remain so even with hundreds of people in attendance. In the distance, where light was just beginning to touch the horizon, she saw at least twenty people setting up their yoga mats on the lawn. Stunned, Kazumi stopped abruptly and stared at Hitsugaya.

"I've already set up our mats," he shuffled from one foot to the other under her intense gaze. Suddenly he felt foolish for bringing her here. He could have just told her about it, but wanted to spend time with her.

"How did you find out about this?"

He shrugged. "I asked Urahara if he knew of any good places to do yoga in the morning. I can go get our mats if you'd rather go somewhere else."

"No, it's fine." Kazumi forced herself to smile. "This is great. I can keep my routine. Thank you."

He shrugged again and led her to their mats. Head spinning, she tried to force back what she was feeling. Gratitude was of course something she should feel. It was a wonderful gesture. But she didn't like the fluttery feeling that danced in her stomach. He knew what she needed, what she wanted without having to ask, without having to really think. He'd known that she would be up and ready to carry out a routine many people didn't even know she had. It made her see him differently, made her think of him, and their relationship differently.

As they stood at the top of their mats, she knew he could make her fall for him again.

** 3**

**Author Note:**

I find myself apologizing again for taking so long to update. Things are still pretty crazy on the personal and professional end of my life. I'm hoping to start slipping back into the routine I had when I first began writing this story. Please bare with me in the mean time, or check out some of my previous work to pass the time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and forgive me for any typos. Please leave some reviews to tell me what you think!

**-Rabid Anime Gurl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

In the week that followed, Kazumi found she was feeling more and more conflicted. Hitsugaya was behaving more like the man she'd known most of her life. And yet, he never failed to make his intentions toward her clear. He came by her café every evening before reporting to the kendo dojo. She'd caught his heated gaze focused on her rather than the newspaper he held on more than one occasion. He joined her yoga session for a second time, again meeting her at her apartment. He committed to joining her twice a week. And just earlier this afternoon, he brought her a shogi board.

They sat on the floor in front of the monitor, the board laid out on a small, square table before them. She focused more on what he could possibly have planned for _her_ rather than his shogi pieces. In slipping back into friendship, she was slipping back into those same yearnings. It was frightening how little control she had over what she felt for him. She had been taught and trained to control and manipulate her emotions. And yet, she couldn't stop her heart from wanting more than their relationship could handle.

"Checkmate?"

The question brought her back to reality. Suddenly focused, Kazumi frantically searched the board and realized he was right. They stared at each other in shock. Then Hitsugaya smiled. It quickly turned into a grin. Then, he was laughing. A full-bodied laugh that made the fluttering into her stomach transform to a full on dance.

"Checkmate!" He shouted in between laughs. "Finally!"

Kazumi crossed her arms, a scowl on her face. "First time for everything," she mumbled.

"Finally," he said again, his laughter slowly dying. "I can't wait to figure out what you're doing to do. I've imagined so many things. It will take me days to settle on just one."

Pouting, she toyed with one of her pieces. "Why can't I just do push-ups like the first game?"

"Don't be stupid. You can handle more than fifteen push ups."

Crossing her arms again, Kazumi continued pouting. "You have to figure out something. Now or never. That's how it's always been. I never had days to decide."

"Today?" Hitsugaya paused in clearing the board as he mentally chose and discarded possible ideas. "There's nothing I'd want you to…"

"You better think of something right now," she demanded.

Placing the rest of the pieces back in the box, Kazumi stood and moved into the hall to store the game. When she turned, Hitsugaya was standing in the doorway. His hands were folded into the pockets of deep blue jeans. The collar of his grey shirt was popped up and out. He was staring at her, sharp turquoise eyes looking right into her.

"Well?" She demanded, annoyed with herself for losing focus and losing the game.

"Kiss me."

Kazumi felt as though he'd knocked the wind out of her. "What?" She whispered finally.

Hitsugaya took a cautious step forward. "Kiss me."

She shook her head in denial, unable to move as he closed the distance between them.

"I can't think of anything else I'd want you to do right now," he said, stopping in front of her.

"That's not fair," she whispered. "It's supposed to be some sort of exercise."

"You always made it that way for me. We never decided how it would be if you lost."

"I..I can't."

"I won," he said simply. Closing the distance between them, he leaned down until their lips were inches apart. "Kiss me, damn it."

She couldn't move, couldn't think. Her heart was racing, her chest heaving in effort to pump much needed air. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head in denial. The movement caused their lips to brush. She barely heard his quick intake of air over her own. The dancing in her belly now slammed inside her like the beatings of a drum.

"Kazumi," he groaned.

He won.

Kazumi pressed her lips quickly and gently against his. She intended to leave it at that, but she began to marvel at how soft and warm they were against her own. Pressing more firmly now, she stepped forward until their bodies brushed. His lips parted in surprise and she was lost. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His lips moved like warm, wet silk against hers and she reveled in the sensation. The soft, silky bangs of his hair brushed against her cheeks. She wanted to feel that in her hands. Moving her hand up his chest, she became aware of how violently his body was shaking.

Shocked, she quickly broke this kiss and held his face in between her hands. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes tightly closed, and his hands locked in his pockets. She could see the tense set of his jaw and body, even as he trembled.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did I…do something wrong?"

He shuddered and shook his head, fighting to get his body in control. "No. No, Kazumi." Shuddering again, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why are you trembling?"

"I'm trying to control myself. To behave," he said, laughing weakly.

"Oh!" She dropped her hands quickly.

They stared at each other for a moment, each assessing what just transpired between them.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold back, Kazumi," Hitsugaya said finally, his hands still trapped in his pockets. "Fair warning."

Moving past her, Hitsugaya stopped at the genkan and stepped into his shoes. He paused with his hand on the door. Grinding his teeth together, he battled against indecision.

"Come here," he snapped.

She obeyed blindly and quickly moved to the door. Later, she'd wonder why. The genkan was a step lower than the apartment floor, so they stood eye to eye. He brushed his lips against her in a chaste, goodbye kiss. Kazumi could only stare as he turned and opened the door.

Ikkaku stood with his hand raised to knock.

Ikkkau eyes traveled from Hitsugaya to where Kazumi stood frozen in place. She was biting her lower lip, which, if he remembered correctly, and he sure as hell could, looked swollen. Her hands were clasped together at her lap and her thumbs twirled madly around each other. Those lovely lips had been thoroughly kissed, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

His eyes narrowed, then focused on Hitsugaya. He met turquoise eyes without hesitation. His faced was flushed. He'd be damned if he looked at the captain's mouth to confirm his suspicion. There was challenge enough in Hitsugaya's stance. His expression was bored, as it always was in battle when he was certain of victory. His hand rested on the doorknob as if this was _his _home and he was opening the door to a guest. Ikkaku resisted the urge to grin when he recognized what was happening.

He had competition.

"Yo, Zumi. Taichou," he added, looking pointedly at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya responded in kind. "Ikkaku."

Head and heart pounding, Kazumi tried to focus. She started to speak when she heard her phone ring. "I need to get that," she said with a frown and moved into her bedroom.

Ikkaku and Hitsugaya stared.

"Were you leaving?"Ikkaku said, noting that Hitsugaya stood in the genkan with his shoes on, but had made no attempt to leave.

"I am."

Kazumi rushed down the hall, apron and phone in hand. "I've got to get to work. One of the girls called out."

Hitsugaya held her elbow to keep her steady as she slipped into her shoes. "Slow down, dummy. You'll get there."

They stepped outside. She turned to lock her door as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Ikkaku. Did you need something?"

Ikkaku jammed his hands in his pockets. "We'll talk on the way. See ya around, Taichou."

"Okay," she said, hesitant and slightly confused.

She took no more than two steps when the alarms on their denreishinki ripped through the air. Hitsugaya and Ikkaku swiftly pulled their phones from their pockets and flipped it open.

"It's Renji and Matsumoto," Ikkaku announced. "This isn't a hollow."

"Reconnaissance or combat?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up at Ikkaku briefly before pushing buttons on his phone.

"Keh, why ask?" He downed the gikongan and was expelled from the gigai.

"I'll meet you there. I want to collect as much data as possible. Kazumi, we'll contact you if we need to."

"Be careful," she insisted.

They both gave her a nod and disappeared.

** 3**

Renji and Matsumoto stood, swords drawn and at the ready. Their stance was tense as they assessed the large man and slim woman before them. The description the shinigami team had provided before their untimely defeat certainly fit the two. Behind them, a tall man glanced wearily between the pairs.

"Well, Sora, it looks like we'll be delivering a soul and two dead shinigami," Hakujou smiled over at his partner.

"Not a bad fucking deal if you ask me," she said, her tone harsh, yet cheerful.

Renji smirked. "Save that speech for after the battle. If you're still alive that is."

Renji lunged forward and met resistance against Sora's sword. They grinned at each other before breaking apart. Disappearing, they resumed their battle in the sky.

Matsumoto pouted. "Leave poor me with the soul and the big one."

"I'll end this quickly," Hakujou said, withdrawing his sword and charging forward.

Quickly unsheathing her zanpakutou, she shouted, "Unare, Haineko!"

Hakujou came to an immediate stop as he was bombarded by ash. He swept a testing hand through it and felt tiny pinpricks of pain. Yanking his hand back, he looked down to see blood oozing out of several tiny wounds. Smirking, he flicked his sword and resumed his forward motion, dodging the ash that pursued his every move. Determined, he ignored the minute lacerations that slowly ate into the fabric of his clothing.

Bursting free from the cloud, he appeared before Matsumoto, pleased with the look of shock that crossed her pretty features. It was a shame to separate such a pretty head from even prettier breasts, but her soul would grant them an incredible amount of power. Grinning now, he swung his sword, aiming for her neck. And was immediately met with resistance.

He pressed against her now solidified sword, trying to force her back. She held her ground as the soul cowered away from them. Annoyed, Hakujou growled and pushed back roughly. The movement caused her to stumble back a step to regain her footing. He thrust his sword forward and was immediately surrounded by ash again. What were once small lacerations now turned into larger lesions.

He jumped back, green eyes shooting angry darts at Matsumoto. It wasn't until he retreated several yards away did she call back her sword.

"Impressive," he admitted.

Matsumoto kept her face carefully blank. "Why are you after this soul?"

A grin split his dark face. "We have a pet with a particular taste."

"That's enough, Hakujou," Mujona warned, stepping up behind his comrade.

Matsumoto's face hardened as the man she assumed to be the leader glanced up where Renji and Sora still battled. His face was pale, his features schooled to show none of the darkness that she could feel clung to him. A cold, dark power clung to him, swirling madly and out of control. She immediately took a defensive stance when his gaze traveled back to her.

"You're not the team on assignment here," Mujona said casually. "The Gotei 13 must be concerned. They should be."

"Keh, apparently not." Ikkaku landed next to Matsumoto, his sword resting on his shoulder. "We've barely begun and meathead here is about to bleed to death."

Hakujou stepped forward and pointed his sword at Ikkaku. "How about I even out the bloodshed, chrome dome?"

Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "3rd Seat for Zaraki Taichou's 11th Division, Madarame Ikkaku, ready for ya to try."

Before he could withdraw his zanpakutou, reiatsu exploded over their heads and careened down toward them. Both sides jumped apart, Matsumoto nabbed the soul to keep him safe. Two small craters tore into the ground between them. Red smoke cleared quickly. Renji stood in one crater, torn and bloodied, as he struggled to catch his breath. Dark blood stained the right side of his torso. In the other crater, Sora sported several cuts and bruises, but was clearly in much better shape.

Frowning, Mujona thumbed the sphere in his pocket, quickly assessing the situation. He'd been feeding Sora reishi from Doukakyou when it became clear that the shinigami was too much for her. Although the sphere was fairing much better after it's feast on three shinigami souls, he didn't want to cause strain by further supporting Sora and taking on two other shinigami. And he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"There's no need for further bloodshed," he said, deciding finally. Then, with a vicious grin. "At least not yet."

"Hoooo. I didn't take ya for cowards," Ikkaku sneered.

"Never that. It's just that our pet, as Hakujou put it, is still quite full from his last meal. Three shinigamis are a mouthful."

"You bastards!" Renji shouted.

"You'll pay! Nobiro, Houzukimaru!"

Ikkaku lunged forward. Anticipating this, Mujona brought his hands together, Doukakyou at the center of his palms, and fired. Red and black energy entwined like sparks of lightening and raced toward Ikkaku.

Ikkaku jumped into the sky. The blast turned concrete to ash, and left one crater where two had been. Trying to peer through the haze of smoke, Ikkaku searched for his enemy.

"They've disappeared," Matsumoto called. She turned to the soul and quickly completed konso.

"How boring," Ikkaku complained. Landing next to Renji, he helped his comrade up. "Look at you! Hogged all the fun for yourself."

Renji gave a weak smile as he held his side. "I'll try not to be so selfish next time."

** 3**

**Author Note:**

I suck at writing fight scenes, so I hope that wasn't as painful as I imagine it was. Still working on this story, so don't you worry! I may not update frequently, but there's still lots more to come!

Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

Unable to sense Hakujou and his friends, they looped around the city in case they were being followed. When they returned to their apartment, Hitsugaya and Kazumi were waiting for them. Kazumi had prepared a futon in the center of the room, bandages and other materials at the ready on the small table beside her. She knelt on the floor, sleeves of her uniform tucked into her obi as she mentally prepared for the work ahead.

Kazumi felt the darkness within her flicker to life the moment they entered the room. She knew it could sense the pain Renji was in and was quick to respond. She used such reactions to amplify her abilities. Matsumoto and Ikkaku gently placed Renji on the futon, then stepped back to give her room. Ignoring them, she passed her hands in an inch above Renji's body.

And was nearly swallowed by the dark, empty abyss.

Hitsugaya was by her side in an instant, hands placed on her shoulders to steady her as she swayed.

"What is it?" He demanded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him, pushing him away even as she wanted to pull him closer. She was so _hot_. "I'm fine."

She looked at him, staring pointedly until he let go and stepped back. He crossed his arms and went back to sitting on the arm of the couch. She briefly looked to Matusmoto and Ikkaku, who stared at her in both concern and confusion.

"What happened, Kazumi-chan?" Matsumoto asked quietly.

Kazumi took a deep breath and spread her hands out over his body again. "I can feel her reiatsu. Sora's. It's so dark, so heavy. There's so much anger and pain. I've never come across a reiatsu like this. Hollow wounds aren't even like this."

"Can you trace it?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's possible." Kazumi retrieved a vial from the table and quickly took a sample of Renji's blood, glad that the man was resting now. She placed her hands over his body and concentrated until they were glowing a pale green. She began replenishing his reiatsu.

"Is it safe, Kazumi?"

She looked over at Hitsugaya. "Is what safe?"

"Using your technique to heal him."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You nearly passed out just now," he said, frustrated and afraid, always afraid for her. "Is it safe to have that darkness inside you?"

Kazumi returned her gaze and focused on Renji's calm features. "Yes. Please, I need to concentrate."

Ikkaku and Matsumoto silently left the room, but Hitsugaya stubbornly remained where he was. She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or grateful.

The darkness reared up, lapping eagerly not only at the pain Renji felt, but the dark energy that was present in those wounds. Kazumi blocked out everything but what she was doing and the cold energy she felt in Hitsugaya and the vial around her neck. She was aware, in some distant part of her mind, of his help as they removed Renji's shirt and bandaged him. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the next phase. She shuddered, taking Renji's reiatsu into her body, and focused on converting that dark energy into healing energy.

She was sweating when she was finished. Hitsugaya pressed a glass of ice water into her hands the moment she sat back. She looked up at him in confusion and he realized she'd been so focused on what she'd been doing, that she'd completely forgotten her surroundings. Brown eyes zeroed in on him and softened. A small smile formed on her soft lips.

"Arigatou."

They were still staring at each other when Ikkaku entered the room. Pissed beyond measure, he stomped forward.

"What the hell is this, Zumi?"

"Watch it," Hitsugaya warned.

Snapping back into reality, Kazumi quickly sipped her water before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. What's going on between you two?"

"I have nothing going on. With anyone," she added, voice tainted with anger. She glared at both men as they stared at her in disbelief.

Recovering, Hitsugaya stared hard at Ikkaku as Kazumi packed her supplies. "Let's go," he said, moving out the door.

Ikkaku didn't hesitate to follow him out the door and down the stairs. They stood in front of the shop and faced each other.

"Got some nerve going after my girl."

Hitsugaya affected a bored look. "She's not yours, and never will be. Not again."

"Hooo. So you've got all the answers even though you've been out of her life for over 20 years."

Now his eyes turned hard. "I speak of the here and now. You can live in the past because that's the only place you'll have her."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"When's the last time you've kissed her?"

Ikkaku's eyes flew open in anger and he took a step forward, hands balling into fists. "You fucking bastard!"

"I dare you. I've wanted to lay you flat since the day I found out you two had a past," he added darkly. "Give me cause to do it."

"You wanna fight? You got it. I don't need fists to win Zumi back." Ikkaku stepped back. "I don't mind a little competition. Makes victory sweeter."

"This isn't a competition. If you knew Kazumi like you claim, you'd know that her choice, conscious or not, is always going to be me."

"You're cocky. Normally, that sort of thing makes life more interesting, but you're really starting to piss me off."

"You're pissed because you know I'm right. I know I'm right because it's the same for me." He glanced up at their apartment as the weight of his situation settled on him again. "I held back, made dumb excuses to get out of a lot of relationships in the past. You tell me it wasn't like that for you and Kazumi, and I'll admit you have a chance."

Ikkaku clenched and unclenched his fist. He looked away when Hitsugaya's gaze returned to him. It irked him that Hitsugaya knew Kazumi well enough to comprehend a situation he'd never been part off. The painful truth of the situation was that Kazumi had always held herself back. She'd made excuses, accused him of lacking ambition because he refused to aim for a captain's seat, and ended their relationship when it should have started to blossom.

He'd be damned if he admitted that to Hitsugaya.

"I don't care what you think, I'll win Zumi back," he sneered, but the look didn't quite reach his eyes or hold much sting.

A taxi pulled up to the curb, surprising both men. They looked up as the door to their apartment swung open and Kazumi came slowly down the stairs. Her angry gaze swept over both men.

"I was half hoping you two had beaten each other to a pulp. You certainly deserve it," she added, her tone annoyed.

"Aw, don't be like that Zumi. I'll walk you home."

"I called the taxi. I've contacted Kurotsuchi Taichou about his sample. He'll retrieve it from Urahara-san so someone will have to take it to his shop. Renji will need bed rest all morning, but he should be fine tomorrow evening. I don't suspect they'll be able to track the reiatsu as I've removed nearly all of it from his system."

Hitsugaya nodded in understanding as he opened the door to the cab. "We'll need to meet tomorrow morning."

"Fine," she said, slipping into the cab without glancing at him.

Hitsugaya stared for a moment, noting the dark circles that were beginning to form around her eyes. He knew she had to be exhausted, so he wouldn't press her. Closing the door, he stuck his hands in his pockets and watched the cab disappear. He looked forward to reminding her that there was most definitely _something_ going on between them.

** 3**

"We were evenly matched at first, but her reiatsu slowly increased, and she steadily gained the advantage. She wasn't doing anything differently, just kept getting stronger. I finally decided to take her seriously when she managed to tear a hole in my torso and released my shikai."

Ikkaku glared at Renji. "I knew you were messing around."

Renji grinned. "I figured Kurotsuchi Taichou could use the sample."

"It was a stupid risk to take," Kazumi reprimanded, her voice flowing from the view screen. "Their powers are so uncommonly dark, I'm not surprised they've found a way to track it."

Renji shrugged. "I've seen what you can do, Aomori-san. I wasn't worried."

Kazumi frowned. "Regardless of my skills, please make safer choices."

"Wakarimashita." Renji ducked his head a little, an embarrassed blush stealing across his face.

"There was definitely something off about the third man," Matsumoto recalled, changing the subject. "As though he was the source of it all."

"He is," Hitsugaya explained. He had watched from the sidelines, keeping his reiatsu hidden by remaining in the gigai. "He hid, like I did, and watched. Each time there was a spike in his reiatsu, there was a spike in Sora's."

"They feed their pet, and the pet feeds them," Ikkaku wondered aloud.

"It would explain why we're only able to sense them when they're engaged in battle," Matsumoto pointed out.

"We can sense it when it feeds. Or when they borrow it's power," Hitsugaya said. "The third man controls it."

"How does it get it's powers?" Matsumoto asked.

Kazumi spoke up first. "Kursotsuchi Taichou's reports indicate that the spikes appeared where ever they recorded a soul transforming into a hollow. They target souls, specifically those about to transform, because they're at the peak of agony and hate. That would at least explain why their reiatsu is so dark."

"That soul was but a few days old," Matsumoto explained. "Unless the Chain of Fate went into rapid erosion, there's no way it would have transformed."

Ikkaku leaned forward. "I'm more concerned by how those fuckers managed to get those shinigami. There was nothing left of them. Can this pet of theirs be so powerful that it can consume shinigami?"

"Two of the three shinigami were injured. It would be a simple task for three powerful entities to overwhelm them," Hitsugaya said. "They won't have that advantage with us. We've learned a great deal about our enemy. Renji, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku will need to be extra vigilant as they know your faces, but we still have the advantage so long as they don't find about me, and especially Kazumi."

"They know there's a healer here," Kazumi said quietly. "They'll be looking for me. It's probably best if we meet only when absolutely necessary."

Hitsugaya felt anger stir in the pit of his stomach and struggled to keep his face blank. He knew exactly what she was up to.

"We'll discuss that another time. For now, we'll continue with our original plan. You're dismissed."

** 3**

**Author Note:**

So part of the delay for this chapter was a major case of writers block. I've gotten to some fighting scenes and they tend to take me a lot longer to write. Thank you for your patience! A big thanks to everyone who is following this story, and a huge thanks for those who leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

It surprised her that Ikkaku was the first to approach her. She sat at one of the tables outside the café where she worked, enjoying a light meal after the end of her shift. Halfway through it, Ikkaku had appeared, friendly and cocky as ever, with flowers for her in his hands. She hadn't thought he'd go that far. It had been over between them for so long, and she couldn't understand why he suddenly starting pursuing her again.

Kazumi had anticipated, even expected, Hitsugaya to confront her after her attempt to warn both him and Ikkaku off. He was stubbornly persistent and shockingly successful in his attempts to woo her. The worst part was that she was sure he wasn't even _trying_ to romance her. He simply knew her well enough to know what she needed, even before she had a chance to voice it.

She'd been foolish to think they could ever be just friends. Her heart wouldn't allow it. If she couldn't trust herself not to make the mistake of falling for him, then she couldn't trust him either. She was sure he was simply caught up in the pursuit of a past crush. For now. They just needed time and space before he could recognize that this wasn't really what he wanted.

Kazumi knew she had to believe it first before she could make him believe it.

"He was right," Ikkaku said sadly.

Her eyes snapped back to him, to reality. She quickly picked up her chopsticks and lifted the bowl. "Who?"

"The guy you were just thinking about," he snapped, annoyed with them both. "Was it always him, then? Did you wish you were with him when you were with me?"

Kazumi felt her stomach churn so she set down her bowl. "Ikkaku, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," he said the words slowly, his voiced tainted with anger.

"That's insulting to both of us, Ikkaku, and you know it. I was teaching at the shinigami academy when you and I dated. I never gave Hitsugaya Taichou any thought. I'm sure it was the same on his end."

"You barely let me touch you," came his whispered accusation. "It was a rare thing for us to be alone in the same room. He's back in your life for two weeks and he's spending time alone with you at your apartment. He's kissed you."

She felt sick, weary. "Yes, he's kissed me. I didn't ask for it, anymore than I've asked for either of you to come after me this way. I don't want this. You both had a chance, and you both blew it."

Ikkaku shook his head in denial. "You don't play fair, Zumi, so I never had a chance to begin with. Your kept your heart guarded, just like you're doing to that poor bastard now. If you're not careful, you'll sabotage that too."

Kazumi sat back in surprise as much from his words as from the darkness she felt creeping steadily toward them. Heavy, black fingers of pain and agony tickled the edges of her conscious. The familiarity of it was shocking. She knew all at once that what she was feeling now was the source of the reiatsu that had wounded Renji. And it's owner was about to catch her dining with the man he'd nearly engaged in battle only two days before.

Thinking quickly, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, her eyes going soft with hurt. "You'll need to bring me more than flowers to apologize."

Ikkaku sat back in confusion. "Huh?"

"That was the third time you've canceled our date. You can't keep running off and disappearing! I mean, what kind of job do you have!" she whined, revealing none of the panic she felt filling her up. He was _here_. Hitsugaya had been able to snap a few side views of the man they believed was the leader, the man who controlled the power that strengthened his comrades. If she allowed herself to look around, she might find his eyes trained on them, on her.

He would assume _she_ was their healer.

Ikkaku seemed to catch on. His eyes sharpened slightly as his senses went on alert. "It's a very complicated job, Zumi-chan," he said, his voice placating. "I'm sorry if I—"

Ikkaku cut himself off as his eyes landed on Hakujou. The burly black man watched them with cold, angry eyes. Ikkaku forced a cocky grin on his face, trying not to panic as he stood to his feet. He couldn't let him think that Kazumi was anything more than a fling, a distraction from his duties as a shinigami. He would have to leave her with the full knowledge that Hakujou's partners could be close and waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Oi!" She demanded angrily. "Chotto—"

"Sumimasen, Zumi-chan. My job just paged me. I have to go."

Kazumi scowled after his retreating form, and noted that he was pursing Hakujou. "Don't bother coming back!"

Mumbling under her breath, Kazumi began to stack her dishes, aware that while Ikkaku and Hakujou's reiatsu was fading into the distance, a dark energy still tainted the air around her. As the carried her things inside, she realized that she would have to maintain this façade.

Mujona watched the woman the bald man had affectionately called Zumi. He couldn't sense any traces of reiatsu from her, but that didn't concern him. He was well aware that the shinigami had ways of sealing their reiatsu to hide their presence. Zumi had long, lovely red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. A pretty pout sat on her lips as she moved inside the café. She showed no signs of being aware of his presence.

Still he sat and sipped his tea. Hakujou would lead the bald man – Ikkaku wasn't it? – around the city while he tended to this new discovery. Doukakyou had barely stirred since their last encounter with the shinigami. Wasn't he lucky to stumble across Ikkaku during his search for the wounded shinigami? Either this quiet, unassuming woman was the shinigami healer or Ikkaku was slacking on his duties. Either way, he'd find out.

Mujona continued drinking his tea when the redhead excited the café, an apron draped over her arm. He listened attentively as she spoke with one of the waitresses.

"Did your date leave already, Kazumi-chan?" The waitress asked.

A scowl darkened Kazumi's features. "That hentai is _not_ my date!"

The waitress gasped. "Oh no. But he seemed so nice. He even brought you flowers."

"That's because he's canceled three of our dates! And just now, he ran off with excuses about his job," she said, crossing her arms and pouting. "He clearly doesn't have time for me. He just comes here to flirt!"

"Gomen ne, Kazumi-chan. We'll make sure he stays away. You should go home and rest now."

Kazumi nodded in agreement. "Ja, mata ashita!"

Kazumi waved and turned. She saw him sitting at a small table closest to the café entrance. She gave him no more than a passing glance, but she knew the image would stick with her. He was shrouded in a dark, angry energy that only highlighted the pale features of his narrow face. Black hair was viciously tied into a ponytail. She knew his dark, soulless brown eyes were watching her as she walked away.

Mujona smiled into his teacup. _Kazumi,_ he thought. He'd have to come back tomorrow to learn more about her. Standing, he tossed money onto the table before he left. As he walked, he entertained thoughts of all the painful ways he would destroy her if she turned out to be their healer.

** 3**

He wasn't sure why it surprised him to end up at her door.

Hitsugaya stood, hands jammed in the pockets of loose shorts, and glared at Kazumi's door. He'd left his apartment, worried that he would murder Ikkaku in a fit of rage. Although he'd purposefully ran in the opposite direction of Kazumi's place, he still ended up there. Every part of him wanted to break it down and drag her back to Sereitei where she belonged. He knew that as a member of the Gotei 13, no matter what division one belonged to, danger and death waited patiently in the shadows. It was a risk everyone took willingly. So he understood that Kazumi needed to stay at the café, even with the risk that their enemy would return for her.

It didn't mean that he had to like it or the gut wrenching fear that threatened to choke him.

Her door swung open. Kazumi stood with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in annoyance. She wore her hair with her usual white headband, so red locks trailed down to her waist and past short, white shorts. Her grey shirt was without sleeves and was tight enough for him to be able to see the outline of where the vial lay against her chest. He simply stared as a whirlwind of emotions assaulted him from all sides.

"So you're why the temperature in my room dropped several degrees," she said sourly. "I thought we agreed no visits."

Scowling, he slipped inside and removed his shoes. "We agreed Renji, Matsumoto, and _Ikkaku_ wouldn't visit." He said it with venom, his anger still ripe after his run.

Kazumi gave an impatient sigh. "I could have been followed."

Hitsugaya slammed the door. He hadn't meant to, but the thought of his enemy being any where near her weakened his grip on his already slipping control. Hard, turquoise eyes zeroed in on Kazumi's face.

"Don't joke, Kazumi. It's bad enough that you're in this situation, that you're even here."

Kazumi narrowed her eyes. "You're more than welcome to leave if my presence bothers you so much."

"That's not what I mean." Grinding his teeth together, Hitsugaya grabbed her arm and dragged her into the living space. "Hell, Kazumi. I never wanted you to join the Gotei 13. It's not safe."

Kazumi rubbed her arm and watched him pace the short length of her room. "So it's okay to risk your life, but not my own."

He spun around to face her, glaring again. "Yes, damn it. You say it like it's wrong of me to feel that way. You know how it was with Hinamori. Have you ever given thought to how it will make me feel if something were to happen to you?"

"No," she said quietly, looking away. She didn't think he cared that much.

"I know what you're thinking, and it pisses me off," he said, his voice thick with anger. She looked up at him in surprise. "What do I have to do to make you see how much I want you?"

"_If you're not careful, you'll sabotage that too," _Ikkau's words whispered in her head in warning. Kazumi suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable in his presence. She moved slowly to her desk chair and sat, putting distance between them. Frowning, she looked away from him again. She couldn't think of a way to answer that. She didn't want to see, didn't want to know. As long as she was ignorant to the full extent of what he felt for her, she could believe that one day, he'd come to his senses and they'd go back to being friends.

"I wanted to kill Ikkaku when he told me Hakujou had seen you two together, and I nearly did when you said his leader was still there, watching you."

"I warned you that they would be searching for a healer," she said, desperate to change the subject. "He probably suspects that it's me and he'll come back, I'm sure of it. This is the best opportunity to try to find out more about him without anyone getting hurt."

Hitsugaya snorted and started pacing again. If he kept still, he'd break something. Or do something to push her away. "You have no regard for your own life."

"I can say the same of you," she said angrily. Standing, she moved to the hall. "We've already discussed this. I'm going to work as though everything is normal because if I don't, his suspicion will be confirmed. No one is to have physical contact with me for the time being in case I'm being monitored."

"And if he decides to kill you?"

Kazumi turned to the sink and filled her teapot with water. "I won't let that happen."

"Kazumi," he pleaded, staring at her. "You have to see how hard this is for me. I can't lose you."

Kazumi set the pot on the stove and turned it on. "Then you might want to keep your distance."

Hitsugaya felt twin fists of fear slam into his stomach. He couldn't protect her, not in the way he wanted to. This new enemy wanted their deaths, starting with the healer. What was worse, he knew, even if he couldn't accept it, that the best way to protect her was to stay away from her. How could he protect her if he wasn't there?

And he knew she wanted to put distance between them to put an end to what was happening between them. She was falling for him, even if she didn't want to. He knew that with a sudden clarity that left him stunned. He knew it because he was sure he was falling for her. Or maybe he already had. She'd been everything that he needed when Aizen had been a threat. Having her back in his life forced him to realize how empty it had been, even with Hinamori's friendship, without her in it. There was joy, anticipation and excitement again, despite her attempts to push him away.

Taking a deep breath, Hitsugaya recognized that his fear was driven by love.

He moved to her and took her hand. She immediately tensed, her eyes turning wary as she turned toward him. It grated on his nerves that he had to tread lightly with her when he simply wanted to dive in. He couldn't understand why she insisted on fighting him. But if this were to work, she would one day have to come to him. She would have to give in before he could. He only hoped he had enough patience to wait until that day.

"You're an incredibly difficult and stubborn woman, Kazumi," he said quietly. "I'll trust you, but please, be safe."

He placed a light kiss on her hand, desperately wanting more. Feeling his control slipping, Hitsugaya moved down the hall, slipped into his shoes, and left.

Kazumi lowered herself to the floor and desperately tried not to feel.

** 3**

**Author Note:**

I made some headway on some future scenes, so I'm updating early. Yes, I'm holding out on you. I tend write ahead and release chapters slowly. Why? Because sometimes I don't write for days, or even weeks or months, due to a block. When that happens, I still have something to release for your enjoyment. I'm currently at page 100. This particular chapter falls around page 80, so we're catching up. Who knows when this thing will be done. As usual, my stories have a mind of their own. I'm guesstimating 20 chapters. :O That's at least 10 more chapters than I envisioned. Oh well. Que sera.

I'm so very happy that so many people are enjoying this story. A special thanks to ObsidianPhantom for the wonderful review. I really appreciate your faith in me! The block is gone and I've been writing like crazy the last few days. Hopefully this keeps up.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Things are about to heat up for our group. Thanks again.

**- RabidAnimeGurl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

"More tea, Mujona-san?"

Mujona smiled pleasantly at Kazumi, dark eyes watching her movements. "Please."

Kazumi returned the smile as she retrieved his teapot. She moved around the tables as she headed into the kitchen. Luckily, the simple café served nothing more than drinks and small pastries, so she had very little to learn as her first job as a waitress. She needed all of her concentration to focus on maintaining the façade that she knew nothing of Mujona. It was a simple enough task, as she knew so little about the man who had been coming to her café regularly for the past twelve days.

Nothing about Mujona's physical appearance stuck out as unique except for his height. He was thin and pale with dark, brown eyes and raven hair. The other waitresses found him attractive, but too cold. There was no reason he would suspect that she knew who he was based solely on his physical appearance. He tried, and succeeded, at blending in and not drawing attention to himself.

It was darkness that entwined with every fiber of his being that made him stand out.

As she filled his teapot, she recalled his forth visit to her café. His energy had been one of excitement, like a lion eager to pounce. That same evening, they detected a sudden spike in reiatsu. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. It occurred a few short miles from her apartment, and she recognized the dark energy as belonging to Mujona.

The next day, on his fifth visit, he wore a thick layer of dark, negative energy that had her own darkness rising to the surface. She had to take a moment in the restroom and use the vial to find calm before she could serve him. He watched her, his eyes gleaming dangerously, for a reaction. Yet, the game was still on. So far, neither side was winning.

Kazumi returned to his table and gently set down the teapot. "May I get you anything else, Mujona-san?"

"That will be fine, Kazumi-san. As always, your service is exceptional," he added, filling his cup as he smiled up at her.

"Iie. I'm merely doing my job."

"And how long have you had this job, if I may ask?"

Kazumi didn't show the surprise she felt. Instead, she hugged the serving tray gently against her stomach, hoping to be casual. "Only a few months at this café. I worked in a restaurant in Osaka for three years."

"Oh? What brought you to Karakuracho?"

"It's a peaceful city full of wonderful people. I needed that change. Life in Osaka was hectic," she said with a shrug.

"Yes," he grinned. "This city is full of wonderful, interesting souls."

The way he said it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she forced herself to nod and smile in agreement.

"I'm lucky enough to have a job that lets me collect, if you will, these wonderful, interesting souls. We've acquired quite a few unique personalities in the last year and we're hoping to take over our to competitor in the next few months."

His grin seemed almost vicious now, but she fought for calm. "That's wonderful, Mujona-san. You're company must value you and you work."

His features darkened and he looked away, his expression far off and distant. "Not likely, " he mumbled.

She hugged the tray tighter, but feigned innocence. "What was that, Mujona-san?"

"It's nothing," he said, turning to watch her again. "I think I'll leave soon."

Kazumi smiled. "I'll be right back with your check."

Heart pounding, Kazumi focused on the vial and moved inside to prepare his check. She returned to his table and immediately moved on to clear others. When she turned again, he was gone. Moving to his table, she cleared his things, and pocketed his tip into her apron. She put him out of her mind, snipping the string that attached her to the negative emotions his presence forced her to feel.

She had convinced a coworker to join her at the gym three times a week. It was the only positive and productive way she had of ridding her body of the negative energy that came with dealing with Mujona. It also helped to maintain the façade that she was a normal person. She would go to the gym alone tonight and put herself through a vigorous workout that would make her current state a distant, fading memory.

Closing out her tables, Kazumi wondered if he would follow her home. Mujona always left ten minutes before her shift ended. Twice she'd sensed she'd been followed to the gym. She and her coworker went immediately after work. On the nights where she went alone, she always went home first. Again, she forced him out of her mind. She didn't want to think of him until she knew without a doubt that she was centered and calm.

Then she felt it. Fear, confusion, anger, pain.

Moving slowly, but purposefully, she slipped her purse over her shoulder and stepped out of the café. Across the street, Mujona and Hakujou stood, an older gentleman held firmly between them. A long Chain of Fate dangled from his chest. This soul, she recognized, couldn't have been more than a day old. Trying to remain casual, Kazumi focused on Mujona and gave him a quiet wave and a small smile.

Mujona lifted his hand as if to wave, but instead yanked the Chain of Fate free from the soul's chest.

"Kazumi-chan! Chotto matte kudasai," her coworker called.

Cries of agony ripped through the air.

Kazumi turned away just in time to hide the look of pain that crossed her face. She tried in vain to quickly void all emotion from her face, but her coworker still saw it. "Hai?"

A dark fire bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you okay, Kazumi-chan?"

Anger, pain, and grief intermingled with a dark power as the hollow transformation began.

"Hai. My back has been bothering me a bit. I just had a small spasm. What do you need?"

She felt her stomach twist in knots and catch fire.

The woman looked on in concern for a small moment before smiling. "Can you stay an extra hour tomorrow?"

Flames flowed like hot lava down her legs and to her feet.

Kazumi forced herself to smile. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned and saw Mujona hold his hand out, palm up. There was suddenly a large, pitch-black sphere. The soul-hollow was swallowed up and all at once, the power and screams and volatile emotions disappeared.

She walked, as though she'd seen nothing, to her apartment, aware that they maintained a safe distance behind her. She tried desperately to beat back the darkness that was quickly rising to the surface. Gripping the straps of her purse, she took several deep breaths in a vain attempt to loosen the pressure in her chest. She focused on using the negative energy to keep her body moving, on making it home without stumbling as the fire consumed her entire body.

And when the edges around her vision turned black, she knew she was lost.

** 3**

_She was safe._

Hitsugaya repeated those three words like a mantra as he sat on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and forehead resting in his hands. He was aware only of his breathing as he sat still as a statue. If he moved from this spot, he was sure he would abandon their plan and investigate the situation himself. Renji and Matsumoto had managed to get him to see reason when he'd been ready to attack in a fit of rage.

She was safe, so he would wait.

Renji, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku were searching the area around Kazumi's café and apartment. They wanted to keep his presence a secret, and therefore maintain the upper hand, until it became absolutely necessary for him to step in. It grated on his pride to hide in the shadows, but logically he knew it was a sound strategy. He could easily tip the scales in their favor should his team ever be attacked.

But more than anything, he wanted to go to her.

He sat up as the heard his team's return. Flipping his phone open, he found that they had been gone for a little longer than an hour. His thoughts centered on Kazumi as the trio filed quietly into the room, too tense to speak. The screen across from him clicked on, and all eyes turned to focus on it. Ikkaku quickly moved to the screen and pressed a button on the side panel. An image of Kazumi's apartment flickered onto the screen. They released a collective breath when they saw her sitting on the floor.

Her body hung limply over her legs and her head was resting in her hands. Even through the screen, he could see her trembling. He stood abruptly and moved closer.

"What's wrong, Kazumi?" Ikkaku asked, beating him to it. "What happened? Did they attack you?"

They heard a gasp, then heavy breathing. "I…I…" Her voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"I'll come right now," Ikkaku said, moving to the door.

"No!" She shouted suddenly. Slowly, her hands dropped to the floor and her head lifted so they saw that her face was contorted in pain. "I…need..."

She opened her eyes, and they were black as night.

There was a collective gasp. Fear gripped his heart and squeezed until it was difficult to breathe.

"I'm coming," Hitsugaya said and quickly turned the screen off. He pushed past Ikkaku and put his shoes on.

"Oi, I said I'll go," Ikkaku shouted.

Renji placed a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. Ikkaku turned back to glare, then stilled at the strained look on Renji's face as he shook his head.

Grateful that he could leave Renji to explain, Hitsugaya darted out the door and raced through the city. He remained inside the gigai, unwilling to risk his reiatsu attracting any unwanted attention. The false body was restricting, so he had to exert much more energy to get to her quickly. He slowed his pace two blocks away, and with every effort, he walked unhurried to her apartment. His eyes passed briefly over every shadow in hopes he'd find Mujona or one of his friends lurking there. He was disappointed when he found nothing. Ascending the stairs, he moved to Kazumi's door and gave a brief knock. He turned the knob, and, finding it unlocked, let himself in. He closed the door as he slipped off his shoes.

He heard only his feet pounding on the floor as he raced down the hall.

She lay crumbled on the floor, red hair spread wildly around her face. Her right arm was stretched out away from her body. A small puddle of water gathered beneath her hand and was tinged pink with blood. What he assumed had been the vial now lay in broken pieces in her hand.

Hitsugaya stepped back, his body instinctively wanting to be away from the intense heat that radiated from her body. Grinding his teeth, he moved forward, relinquishing control over his reiatsu, and kneeled before her.

"I'm here," he said quietly and pulled her on to his lap.

"Toushiro," she whispered, looking up at him with empty black eyes.

"Shhh."

Hitsugaya cradled her in his lap. He felt like he was being burned where their bodies touched, but he held her close, wrapping her in his power until they were both too cold to feel. Restricted by the gigai, it was minutes later before her body cooled and began to shiver. Then she let loose a broken sob as she trembled in his arms. Gently rocking her, Histugaya pulled the ribbon from her hair and released the ponytail. He combed fingers through her hair as she wept into his shoulder.

Kazumi focused on the feel of him, of his hard, muscular body and the sheer cold of his power. The darkness raced back to the pit deep inside her, fearful of the cold. As the tears subsided, she took a deep breath and lifted her face to his. He was staring at her, his eyes careful not to show the violent fear she could sense from him.

"Hey dummy," he said with a small smile, happy to see hazel eyes watching him.

"Toushiro...thank you."

"Kazumi…I…" He let out a shuddering breath. "You have no idea how afraid I was."

Didn't she? She could all but taste his fear, his anger as he held her. How would he have reacted if something had happened to her? She thought back on how it had been with Hinamori. Would it have been the same? Kazumi shuddered at the thought. He'd nearly been killed in that reckless fit of rage. What if he had gone after Mujona in that state? She tightened her hold on him, remembering what Mujona could do.

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it yet."

Understanding, Hitsugaya shifted to one knee and stood, taking her with him. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He carried her into the hall and set her on her feet in front of the kitchen sink. Standing behind her, he brought her right hand to the faucet and rinsed off blood and glass. He could just sense the faint traces of Hyourinmaru's reiatsu. Holding back the questions that burned on his tongue, Hitsugaya eased back and turned her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. He wasn't sure how much longer she could stay on her feet.

"I want you to shower while I start dinner. Can you do that?"

Kazumi took a deep breath, keeping her mind purposefully blank. "Hai."

She moved down the hall to the bathroom and closed herself in. He immediately set to work cleaning the rice, aware that if he stopped moving, he'd give in to the desire to break something. Her face had been so haunted and distant, and he wanted nothing more than to rip Mujona to pieces for causing her so much pain. That bastard may not have hurt her physically, but he had caused enough emotional trauma to set the darkness inside Kazumi free.

And yet, he realized suddenly, she'd still been in control. Even without the fragment of Hyourinmaru's ice, Kazumi hadn't completely given in to the darkness. She'd been conscious and coherent the entire time even though her eyes had bled black. It would seem all those years of training had paid off. And yet, he wasn't sure how they should proceed without the vial.

After turning on the rice cooker, Hitsugaya moved into the living area and quickly cleaned up the melted ice and fragments of glass. He was dumping the glass in the garbage when she stepped into the hall, wrapped snuggly in a large white towel. He sucked in a breath as his blood rushed straight to his loins. Desire rumbled like thunder in his belly as she moved shyly down the hall, closing the distance between them. Bronzed skin looked as soft and smooth as silk and, he noted as she past him, smelled like honeysuckle.

Turning back to the kitchen, he reminded himself that he'd come not to _take_ her, but to _take care_ of her.

Rummaging through her refrigerator, he blocked out the sound of her slipping into clothes. Finding tofu and vegetables, he quickly chopped them and tossed them into a skillet. He took out bowls as the stir-fry cooked. Risking a glance into her room, he saw Kazumi move the small table to the center of the room. She wore an over sized black t-shirt that trailed nearly to her knees. It hid her curvy figure, but did nothing to curb his increasing craving for her.

Kazumi moved into the kitchen, aware that he was trying, and failing, not to watch her every move. Taking two of the bowls he set out, she filled them with rice and took them to the table. He joined her, setting chopsticks and a bowl of steaming food on the table before sitting. A tense silence built between them as they ate.

Hitsugaya could imagine their lives like this. Sharing a meal after a long day, letting the tension build between them until they made their way to the futon where they could release all the passion they'd kept bottled up all day. In that imaginary world, he wouldn't have to hold back from taking what he wanted. She gave into him willingly, eagerly.

His phone rang, effectively shattering the pretty image he'd built. Snapping it up, he brought it to his ear.

"She's fine," he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "I'm going to stay for the night."

Kazumi nearly choked on her food.

He closed the phone with an angry snap and stood abruptly, snatching their dishes up in the process. "Go to bed."

Unwilling to test his obviously short temper, Kazumi quickly climbed into her bed and shut out the world.

** 3**

**Author Note:**

Happy New Year!

So maybe this story won't be 20 chapters long as I "finished" it last night. I use quotes because while I finished up last night, it was after one AM when everything simply poured out of me. I imagine it's very rough around the edges and will need some heavy editing. Be that as it may, you'll be happy to know, perhaps, that this story will soon be coming to an end.

I sincerely appreciate all the reviews and favorites I receive. It's that kind of support and encouragement that keeps me going, that lets me know that my work is worth reading.

As to your questions, KSPotato, I suppose you could technically call me a literature student. I've enjoyed reading since childhood, and as I got older, I began writing as well. I've written about 100 poems, but have never attempted to publish anything. The only thing I've had the courage to share has been the fanfiction here on this website. I began college as a creative writing student, and graduated with a concentration in writing for the performing arts. As yet, I'm still working up the courage to finish something that isn't a fanfiction and have something on the back burner that will hopefully get my attention now that this story is finished.

As for blocks, I usually allow it. I never really push against it or try to fight it. It doesn't seem worth the stress. I deal with it, I suppose, by reading something else. This could be a fanfiction or a published writer or rereading what I've written. I also let the story build in my head. When I'm lying in bed or driving somewhere, the story plays out in my head. Sometimes I don't think further than the place I'm blocked, but that's okay, I keep thinking on it until I eventually move past it. But I never sit down and actually try and write until I know that I'm ready.

I think being a good writer simply means you're well read, and pretty snobbish about how you write things down. That's how it works for me. In the first week of winter break, I read five novels. In reading other's works, you find what you do and don't like about their style. I'd go as far to say that in the beginning, you imitate those styles until you find your own. When I write, I try to be meticulous about grammar and spelling. Yes, my stories have typos and errors, but there could be a lot more if I wasn't so anal about how I write things. I have never taken short cuts when I write anything. This includes chat rooms back in Internet's early days, Facebook posts, emails, and text messages. I always use uppercase letters, full words and what not – none of that "how r u doing" or "btw" nonsense. I rarely use use acronyms I use are "lol/lmao" and "etc." That in itself is a style.

I hope that all makes sense and helps you.

As for Ikkaku and Toushiro being "in character" and "out of character," I'd say it's a happy accident when both occur. I try to remain as true to character as possible, but at the same time, we don't know anything about a "romantic" or "loving" Ikkaku or Toushiro. There has to be some assumptions about how they will and will not act in the situations I've created for them. In the struggle to keep Toushiro in character, I have to create a character that will push him out of character. That's how you get a good story in my opinion.

Well, I've carried on long enough. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. I look forward to reading your wonderful reviews! Thank you!

**- RabidAnimeGurl **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

She expected to have nightmares, to relive that awful, consuming agony as it swallowed her whole. Instead, she slept peacefully throughout the entire night. The darkness inside her didn't even stir as she began to wake. She felt pleasantly cool and comfortably warm all at once. Disoriented, she became aware of something heavy draped over her body and something hard pressed against her back. Blinking her eyes open, she looked down to find a pale hand curled into the blanket just in front of her belly.

Kazumi jerked violently. Her head snapped back and hit something solid.

Hitsugaya grunted and rubbed his forehead against soft, red locks. "Not exactly how I'd hoped to be woken up," he said, voice thick with sleep.

Then he was moving. His other hand moved under her and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close until her body was flush against his, his hands resting against her stomach as he held her. She felt the press of his lips against the back of her head. Heart pounding madly, Kazumi felt something turn slowly in her belly, it's warmth spreading out and settling in between her legs.

_This was _not_ happening,_ she thought.

"Ohayoo," he purred.

"This is incredibly inappropriate, Hitsugaya Taichou."

He frowned. "Last night I was Toushiro."

"You're my friend—" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp when his hand closed over her left breast.

"It's because of our friendship that I'm not under these covers with you. And since waking up with you in my arms has put me in an excellent mood, I'm content with that decision," he said lazily, his hand sliding up to rest above her heart. " Your heart's racing."

When he was met with silence, Hitsugaya sighed and released her. Propping himself up on his right elbow, he kept her close with his left hand on her thigh. She didn't turn, didn't move, but he could see that she was focused on keeping her breathing even.

"You're going to have to tell me why you're convinced we can't be more than friends."

Weary, Kazumi closed her eyes and sighed. "Our friendship can't handle any more than it already has. You tolerated me growing up, and just as we began to build a solid friendship, we started feelings things we shouldn't and ended up avoiding each other for over twenty years."

"Do you remember how you felt when you first discovered your powers?"

The question caught her off guard, but she answered with a nod.

"I was much younger than you, and had so much more power. People instinctively treated me differently, and I grew colder in response. And then I met you. Instead of being fearful, you trusted me to care for and protect you. No matter what I did to convince you that I was no hero, you still kept coming back. It was…comforting, and yet frightening at the same time. I had so little control of my powers back then, I worried I would hurt you even as I wanted to protect you."

Kazumi shook her head. "It was never like that. I was drawn to you…"

"Because my presence comforts and soothes you," he finished for her, toying with the ends of hair. "It's the same for me. Nothing and no one else has the same affect. That's why despite what we've put each other through, we were able to fall into friendship again."

Frustrated, Kazumi pulled away, blankets pooling around her waist as she sat up on her knees. "So let's leave it at friendship."

He sat up with her. "Friends. And more." When she started to stand, he snagged her arms and held her in place. "We're not finished."

"I can't talk to you sitting in bed. It's….it's too…" She couldn't say the word, embarrassment rolling in her belly.

"We're not finished," he repeated.

Recognizing the heat in his eyes, Kazumi leaned away from him. "And what's going to happen to our friendship when you find that 'more' turns out not to be what you're looking for?"

"It won't be that way between us, Kazumi."

She snorted. "I didn't realize you were a hopeless romantic."

"It's not about romance," he snapped, quickly becoming annoyed. "You've been infuriately stubborn in your attempts to trap us in friendship, and I've fought you along the way, determined to have more. What would happen if we were on the same side? What could we be if we just stopped fighting each other?"

She stilled as his words set in. Staring into turquoise eyes round with anger, she let herself wonder what could be. She could easily imagine that the passion, so long contained, would burn bright and hot between them. And fanned by her fiery stubbornness and his icy determination, the fire would be like a living thing between them, always burning hot or cold.

Hitsugaya could see the change. Brown eyes turned soft and lips parted slightly as she finally, _finally_ understood. Her head tilted to the side in thoughtful consideration. The muscles under his hands relaxed, and her body seemed to melt further into her knees. His hands traveled up her arms, into her hair as he closed the distance between them. He turned her head so her eyes expanded and focused on him.

"Tell me you feel nothing for me and I'll stop."

"I…I don't want to," she said, biting her lip as she drew closer to him so that their lips were inches apart.

"Damn it, woman," he growled. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

She playfully brushed her lips against his. "Probably."

He took her mouth fully, pulling her to him, as passion was unleashed between them. Her legs wrapped around his waist so that she fit snuggly on his lap. He felt the heat of her pressed against his crotch. Groaning against her mouth, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her down so she felt all of him. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. Taking advantage, his tongue slipped into her mouth and explored.

She was drowning again, but she couldn't find the will to come up for air. Her hands dove into his hair as her body bowed back, forcing him to follow. She felt the full weight of him on top of her before he lifted just enough to pull the blanket from around her, but not enough to break the kiss. His hands dove under her shirt and took her breasts, cupping and caressing them before they traveled up. And up and up until they had to break apart so he could lift the shirt over her head. He'd done no more than toss it to the side when her hands moved under his shirt and pushed it up. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and lifted.

Then released it with a growl when the phone rang.

The shrill tone was like a whip that beat passion back into submission. Pulling the covers up over her chest, Kazumi couldn't help but grin when she saw Hitsguaya's crestfallen expression follow her movements. Seeing her grin, Hitsugaya scowled and moved away to find the phone. She didn't know whether she should feel angry or grateful that they'd been interrupted. But she knew, without a doubt, that this was far from over.

** 3**

It was a struggle to recap what had happened, to relive those horrible minutes when the darkness had consumed her, and to remember what had been done to a soul so innocent. Talking about it brought fresh images to her mind and the darkness back to the surface until it began to dance just under her skin. Hitsugaya sat rigidly beside her, aware some how of her struggle to keep the darkness at bay. She focused on his desire to help her, his need to protect her. She focused on the coolness of his body mere inches beside her to remain calm and in control.

In the silence that followed her report, she knew it would be some time before she found complete calm and control.

"Are they hollow?" Renji asked quietly, breaking the silence. He sat beside his comrades on the couch of their apartment, watching them intently through the screen.

Kazumi shook her head. "I don't think they're very different from you and I. Their powers, however, come from an external entity. Whatever it is, it isn't just after souls as a means to gain power like hollow. There are too many dark and volatile emotions attached to them to be so simple. It reminds me in a sense of my own power."

Hitsugaya visibly tensed beside her. They had debated very briefly if they should explain the full extent of her powers – and the possibility of loosing control over it – but hadn't reached a decision. She knew he was trying to protect her image by keeping the dangerous side of her powers a secret.

"You're going to have to explain that one," Ikkaku demanded as leaned forward. "Renji's version didn't exactly help me see why your eyes were black."

"He told you all you need to know," Hitsugaya responded, his voice deathly cold.

Ikkaku smirked in challenge. "Easy for you to say when you've got all the answers."

"It's irrelevant. Our focus isn't on Kazumi," he said, glaring at Ikkaku.

"I don't have all the answers for you," Kazumi interrupted, trying desperately to keep the weariness out of her voice. "My power, much like whatever gives Mujona power, feeds on volatile or negative emotions and reactions. Pain, grief, hate, agony, shame – it's fuel to my powers, to his powers. Unohana Taichou and I don't fully understand what even that means. In the incident with Hitsugaya and Hinamori, my powers took over. I have no recollection of what happened, but I've been told I was blind with rage in my desire to protect my friends and threatened my superiors as a result."

"It wasn't the same," Renji added. "This time you were in control, coherent."

"Yes, it was different. These powers are dark and when they come to the surface, difficult to control. This tiem, I used what I felt to give me strength, to stay in control. I had a vial that—"

"That's enough, Kazumi," Hitsugaya warned harshly.

"They have to know," she said softly.

"It's confidential information," he reminded her, sitting up fully to stare at her. "You need permission to even speak of it."

"What does it matter now? Yamamoto Soutaichou-sama probably already knows and may call me back as a result. How will they explain why without giving out that information?"

He turned his steely glare away from her and focused it on the screen instead.

She sighed and looked back at her friends. "My kido is classified as a fire type, and what's in me is dark. Neither likes cold. Hitsugaya was able to subdue me by simply releasing a great amount of his own reiatsu. Afterwards, I was required to train and at all times wear a vial containing a fragment of ice from his zanpakutou or risk banishment. Yesterday, the vial and the icicle were destroyed in my efforts to remain in control."

There was a brief, tense moment of silence she was sure the darkness within her would have lapped at.

Matsumoto was first to breach the silence. "Did you know about this, Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"No. I was informed the day she was added to this team."

"What you're saying is, without this vial, without Hitsugaya, you're potentially a threat." Ikkaku clarified.

"Before yesterday, I would have said yes. The emotions I felt overwhelmed me, but instead of my powers controlling me in response, I controlled it. Like Mujona, I harnessed those volatile emotions and converted it into power."

"What will happen if you see Mujona today?" Matsumoto asked.

Kazumi sighed heavily. They were taking the news better than she expected. "I don't know. It might be best if I return to Seireitei. I'm not sure it's wise to risk the control I've seemed to gain."

"None of this is making sense," Ikkaku said as he stood. He paced in frustration. "What does one have to do with the other? Why is Mujona even after you like this?"

Needing to change the subject, Hitsugaya latched on to Ikkaku's questions. "We know he renews his powers from an endless source of souls, and gains even more power through the pain involved in the hollow transformation. As long as shinigami exist, we will interfere with his ability to collect souls. Our weakest link is also our greatest strength. Without healers, we wouldn't survive a long-term battle. He wants to take out our healer before he takes us on."

"He wants Soul Society," Kazumi said, shocked by the epiphany.

All eyes zeroed in on her, but it was Hitsugaya who spoke first. "How do you know?"

"Yesterday Mujona said his job is to collect souls and he wants to take over his competitors. What other place is there that collects souls but Soul Society? He was testing me to see if I would make that connection, if I would react to what he said and what he did."

"He's not powerful enough to take on Seireitei," Mastumoto reminded her.

"Not yet," Hitsugaya said gravely. "The more souls he acquires, the stronger he gets. And if he makes it to Soul Society? That's a supply of souls ripe for the picking. He won't attack directly."

Kazumi looked to Hitusgaya and their eyes met in understanding. "He'll go after the 4th Division first."

"So we don't let the bastard into Seireitei," Ikkaku said.

Kazumi shook her head in denial. "We don't know the full extent of his powers. If he can force a soul to transform into a hollow, he may be able to get into Seireitei. I have to let Unohana Taichou know right away."

"You said Hitsugaya Taichou's powers helps keep yours in control. Would it have the same affect on Mujona's?" Mastsumoto asked.

"I can't say for sure. It's possible. Excuse me," she said as she retrieved her phone and left the room.

"Only one way to find out," Ikkaku added gleefully, his grin vicious.

Hitsugaya found himself respond in kind. Ikkaku had his uses after all. "I'm glad we're on the same page. You're welcome to join me."

Ikkaku rose to his feet. "Taichou, I don't know why you'd bother asking."

** 3**

He was so sure she was their healer. He thought that he would be able to break her, to break them when Doukakyu devoured that soul when she was inches from his reach. Sora had been waiting to strike Kazumi down the moment her shinigami friends came to her rescue. But they hadn't come to her rescue. They'd only searched the area around the café where she worked before disappearing. He even watched her apartment building from a room across the street. He hadn't seen any of the shinigami they'd encountered before.

Either they were playing this role and making a perfect fool of him, or she was an ordinary human.

Perhaps he wanted her to be their healer for selfish reasons. She was such a lovely thing, with hair that flowed down her back like a river of blood. He wanted to break her, to hear that sultry voice cry out in pain and agony until she all but begged him to destroy her. Then, and only then, would he feed her to Doukakyu. He shuddered at the thought. Even if she was human, he could still torture her before killing her. But Doukakyu only fed on souls, and there was no guarantee that she would produce one after her death. She could easily immediately pass on or her soul could appear somewhere else entirely. And it wouldn't bring him as much pleasure to kill a human as it would a shinigami.

Mujona refused to give up just yet. He strolled casually up to her café, hands stuffed triumphantly in the pockets of light blue jeans as he moved. It was warmer today, so he wore an orange fitted t-shirt. He chose his usual table and sat, pretending to read the newspaper. If she didn't come to work, his suspicions were confirmed. They'd hide her, but it wouldn't be hard to find a woman with hair that red. If they tried to send her back to Seireitei – well, that's just the opportunity he needed. If she did show up, and she was a healer, they wouldn't let her come alone. Either way, he was sure there would be bloodshed by nightfall and he'd be one step closer to his goal.

Mujona thought it was telling when the waitress who'd spoken to Kazumi just before she left yesterday came to his table instead. He noted that her features looked strained and her lips were pursed together.

"Irasshaimase!" She said with what he recognized as false enthusiasm. She glanced back to the café. "Kazumi will be right with you. Can I get you some water while you wait?"

He couldn't help but frown in confusion. "No, nothing. Is something wrong?"

She glanced back before stepping forward and whispering. "The poor girl's grandfather just passed away. We've tried to send her home, but she refuses to go. I suppose it's better than sitting around, wallowing in grief." She sighed and stepped back. "She just needs a moment to pull herself together. Are you sure there's nothing I can get you?"

Mujona waved a hand at her in dismissal, his eyes trained on the café entrance. Was this another part of their game? Or was Kazumi a human who had simply caught the interest of a womanizing shinigami? Were those shinigami laying it wait, just like Hakujou and Sora, for the opportunity to strike? Or were they somewhere else entirely, pointlessly searching for them? When he saw her step out, he began to seriously doubt that she was the healer he was looking for.

She was dressed simply in black slacks and a black blouse, and yet her beauty was devastating, especially in her sadness. Her shoulders were slumped, and her eyes looked tired and weary. She wore her hair in a thick braid down her back. As she approached him, he could tell that the smile she wore was forced, and probably caused her greater pain. No amount of acting could accurately portray the suffering and misery that drifted off of her in waves.

"Good afternoon, Mujona-san," she asked, the enthusiasm in her voice just as false as the other waitress. "Would you like your usual tea?"

"What are you doing here, Kazumi? You should be grieving at home," he chastised, his voice harsh with anger. How dare she let him believe she was a healer!

The false smile wavered and her hands trembled, making him feel like an even bigger fool. "Please don't worry about me, Mujona-san"

"Go home," he demanded angrily, rising suddenly to his feet.

Kazumi took a cautious step back, eyes wide with surprise and swimming with tears. He felt the air stir behind him before the temperature dropped several degrees. A cold, powerful reiatsu crept over his skin. Behind Kazumi, he saw Sora step out of the café, eyes wide with surprise and fear. His eyes darted back to Kazumi, but she was still watching him with that hurt expression.

"I'm sorry to have offended you, Mujona-san"

He barely heard her as a cold, uninterested voice rang out behind him.

"I hope you weren't leaving."

Mujona turned to find a man inches shorter than him decked out in the shinigami uniform, with a sleeveless, white haori to indicate his rank as a captain. A tattered turquoise scarf hung around his neck. A thin chain was draped over his chest, no doubt holding the zanpakuto that was behind his back. White hair and hard turquoise eyes only added to the cold expression that rested on his face.

"Ikkaku thought you might come here again after yesterday, but what criminal is dumb enough to return to the scene of the crime? I guess I owe him an apology. But," he sighed tiredly, "It's probably better if we do leave. We have much to talk about."

"Mujona-san?" Kazumi asked, cautiously.

He took a step back so he could keep both of them in his sights. Kazumi stared at him, now with concern and fear, as she trembled from the cold this man emitted, while the man continued to watch him with barely contained boredom. Indecision held him captive. Was it mere coincidence that this man would show just as he decided Kazumi posed no threat? Or was she really the healer he'd been seeking to destroy? A dark, vicious thought brightened his eyes as he turned his attention back to the shinigami captain.

"Oh, I doubt we'll do much talking," he said with a grin. "Give me but a moment to finish up here and we'll be on our way."

Mujona turned slightly, careful to keep his eyes on the shinigami, and swung his arm out. The back of his hand caught Kazumi across the cheek, the sound of flesh connecting to flesh so loud that it sent a tingle of pleasure up his spine. The force of the hit sent her crashing into the table. The table toppled over, taking Kazumi with it.

Hitsugaya steeled himself against a reaction, against the desire to rush to Kazumi's aid, against the need to beat this man into the ground. He called on every ounce of his control to keep his body, his facial features frozen in place. To show no sign of emotion as he watched Mujona strike Kazumi. He'd prepared himself for the possibility that Mujona would lash out against Kazumi. But the burning desire to kill was stronger than it had been when he'd wanted to rip Aizen to shreds. He hadn't loved Hinamori as he loved Kazumi. He loved her enough to stand back and wait until he could strike.

Disappointment rushed through Mujona when the shinigami captain didn't so much as blink. Surely he would have responded if Kazumi had been his healer. He could hear those silly women trying to revive her from the blow he'd struck. He had to assume that he'd made a costly mistake. Annoyed beyond reason, he shoved his hands in the pockets of slim, black jeans and caressed Doukakyou. He faced his enemy with a steely glare just as Sora joined him.

"After you," he said calmly, wanting to slice the shinigami's throat open when he turned nonchalantly, offering his back to his enemy as he walked away.

Beside him, Sora gasped in surprise. It was a blatant show of disrespect, a slap in the face that said clearly that he didn't feel threatened. There was no way that this man had that much power, especially when he was only in the 10th Division. Something else was happening here, he was sure of it. Instinct had his feet stopping when he would have continued forward in rage. Mujona turned back and looked down at Kazumi as her friends helped her to her feet. He moved toward her before he could change his mind.

Her skin was on fire when he gripped her arm with deathly force. Trembling, she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut as the darkness threatened to swallow her whole. She couldn't keep up this façade for much longer. She was converting as much of that dark energy into power as she could but without a way to use it, to channel it, she was quickly turning into a time bomb. If she didn't get away from him soon, she'd explode and he would know she was their healer.

Mujona noted the heat that radiated from her skin as he leaned over her until his lips nearly pressed against her ear. "You will come with me or I will have my friend rip these people to shreds. Do you understand?"

Kazumi opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. It was too much, she was losing the battle. Hitsugaya had left her apartment two hours before her shift had started so she could prepare to play the role of grieving grandchild. The physical toll of fighting back the darkness would fool anyone into believing she had spent hours upon hours grieving. It had been a full six hours since she'd last seen Hitsugaya, since she'd used the coldness of his power to hold back her own.

"Do you understand?" Mujona demanded again, his grip tightening on her arm until she cried out in pain. He glared at her coworker as she stepped forward to help her friend. "Get back woman, or I will break her arm."

The woman cowered away, her fear wafting out to Kazumi and tipping the scale. Knowing she couldn't hold it back anymore, she placed her hands on Mujona's chest. Power raced to her fingers and a red blast of energy exploded between them. Mujona flew through the air, blood pouring from the wound she inflicted on him. She stumbled back from the force of the power and landed on her back. Unable to withstand the force of her power, the gigai burned away, revealing her true self.

"You bitch!" Sora shouted, blade drawn as she raced toward Kazumi. "Shinigami healer, I'll destroy you!"

Panicked, Kazumi reached for her sword, knowing it was too late. Blood splattered her face and chest. A masculine grunt and an unfeminine curse focused her away from the feeling of pain that she suddenly realized wasn't hers. She met Sora's cold eyes over Ikkaku's slumped shoulder. Horrified, she saw nothing but black as she felt his pain, his agony and Sora's dark pleasure at having nearly ran him through with her blade. What little control she had shattered. As darkness surrounded her, she opened her mouth, and screamed.

** 3**

**Author Note:**

Well, no use waiting since this thing is done. One more chapter left. Enjoy, and please review!

**- RabieAnimeGurl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kobe

** 3**

Golden whips of power burst from her body, viciously lashing out at Sora, as Kazumi lost control. Sora barely managed to hold on to her sword as she was thrown back, crying out as the whips created painful burns of electric shock over her limbs and face. Around them, tables toppled over as people fled in confusion, fear and shock. Sora steeled herself against the pain and righted herself to level a cruel stare at Kazumi. Then the expression faded to shock as she met Kazumi's soulless black eyes.

Shaking back the sudden fear that settled in her stomach, Sora crouched, readying herself for attack. Matsumoto and Renji appeared and stood in front of Ikkaku and Kazumi, their blades at the ready. Sora's grip tightened on her sword, preparing to take them on when she saw the white haired shinigami leaning next to the healer. His power was seeping out around them, turning the air to a cold mist. Rising, she moved back and away until she was standing with Hakujou and Mujona. Mujona stood tall, his eyes black with fury as he stared at the shinigami team. He held one hand on his chest to cover the bleeding wound and held his other out to Hakujou. Hakujou reached behind his back and retrieved two swords from his sheath. He placed one in Mujona's hand and held the second in his own. They turned and faced their enemy. Mujona dropped his hand from his chest and slipped it into his pocket. The minute his hand wrapped around Doukakyu, power flowed through his veins.

Sensing the spike in reiatsu, Hitsugaya rose to his feet. He glanced down at Kazumi. "Are you sure?"

Gaining some control, she nodded and looked at him with black eyes before closing them and focusing her power. She performed the kido quickly and effortlessly, creating a yellow box around herself and Ikkaku. She immediately felt some of the darkness abate as the excessive power was used, as Hitsugaya's icy reiatsu penetrated her subconscious. Her breathing was harsh as she fought to quickly transform the dark energy into usable power. With it, she was sure she could heal Ikkaku faster than she had ever healed anyone before.

Using shunpo, Matsumoto and Renji flashed to the sky. Seconds later, Hakujou and Sora appeared before them, blades at the ready. Hitsugaya ignored them as he drew his zanpakutou and moved toward his opponent. His desire for Mujona's blood should have shocked him. Instead, it was the steely calm he felt knowing he was about to be granted the opportunity to kill the man who had dared to hurt Kazumi. As he met Mujona's angry stare, he knew that in this moment, they had one thing in common.

_Murder._

"Souten ni zase," he commanded, releasing Hyourinmaru.

Mujona gave him a vicious grin and brought his sword up. "I'm very pleased you're so eager to die. I have many plans for Kazumi and I'm quite impatient to get to them."

Refusing to loose focus by responding to such childish taunts, Hitsugaya rushed forward and slashed out against Mujona. Mujona met him head on, his left hand in his pocket as he leeched more power from Doukakyu. Their blades clashed together in a deadlock as they assessed each other's strength. They broke apart, only to come together again. Hitsugaya placed both hands on the hilt of his blade and pressed against his opponent. Mujona was forced to place both hands on his hilt as he struggled against the advance. Mujona suddenly thrust upward, forcing their blades apart. Hitsugaya stepped back, dodging Mujona's blade as it came down toward his head. He flung out in one smooth arch, aiming for Mujona's stomach, but was met only with air.

Mujona danced back several steps as he removed Doukakyu from his pocket. Bringing his hands together, he fired a deadly wave of energy at Hitsugaya. The blast struck, sending up red and gray smoke. Moving quickly, Mujona landed on the ground and had only enough time to fire at Kazumi before Hitsugaya appeared before him and their blades met again. Mujona pushed back, needing to see if he'd done any damage.

The smoke cleared, and the shield remained in tact and Kazumi remained unfazed.

"You can't afford to split your focus with such pathetic sword play," Hitsugaya called out, drawing his attention.

Mujona glared at him as he called forth more power. Hitsugaya was before him in an instant, slashing out at him. He could do no more than parry and dodge the fury of attacks. When he managed to put enough space between himself and the shinigami, he fired several blast of Doukakyu's violent power. Hitsugaya dodged and blasted through the attacks. He was gearing up to attack when he sensed Matsumoto flying toward him. She caught herself at the last second and landed on one foot and one knee. He glanced over and saw that she was bloody, bruised, and panting heavily.

He looked back at Mujona and found Hakujou standing next to him. Hakujou looked as he had that first battle against Matsumoto, but her wounds made it clear that he now had the advantage.

"Your sword play is not only pathetic, it's lacking altogether," he pointed out, realizing what was happening. "That blade his merely for show. It's Sora and Hakujou who fight the battles, while you hide in a corner and feed them power."

Mujona's lips thinned in annoyance. "I grow tired of this. Hakujou. Sora."

Hakujou nodded and took a step forward, just a Sora appeared next to him. Their power increased and became so heavy that he felt it clogging the air, zapping the atmosphere of clean oxygen. Then they charged, coming at him so quickly that he only had time to block Hakujou. Using her small, petite frame, Sora found an opening between him and Hakujou and managed to slice into his side before the ash that was Matsumoto's blade pushed her back. Hakujou pushed back and Hitsugaya stumbled two steps back before regaining his footing. Hakujou slashed out at Matsumoto, and all but sliced through her stomach. As she went down, they charged at him again. Anticipating it this time, Hitsugaya released a stream of ice from his zanpakutou. It took on the shape of a frozen dragon and charged through his opponents, freezing them where they stood.

Before he could finish them off, Renji plowed into him as he tried to hold off the force of Mujouna's blast. Knocked off his feet, they both flew backward until they crashed into Kazumi's shield. Cursing, Hitsugaya quickly pushed Renji away and rose to his feet. He was rushing forward when Hakujou broke free of the ice and shoved his sword into Matsumoto's chest. He ripped the blade out, spraying her blood over the ground.

Ikkaku appeared suddenly, his chest covered only by ripped pieces of his shinigami uniform, and managed to slice open Hakujou's arm before the man bounded away. Sora met him head on, and the two engaged in battle. Using shunpo, Hitsugaya retrieved Matsumoto and flashed to Kazumi. Before he could set her down, Hakujou's blade flew out. It was instinct alone that caused him to raise his sword and block the strike.

"Leave her!" Kazumi cried out.

Dropping Matsumoto none to gently, Hitsugaya pushed forward, thrusting out and forcing Hakujou back as they fought. Behind him, he sensed Kazumi's shield move and knew that Matsumoto and Renji were safe. But he knew they couldn't keep this up. It had been so long since he'd fought a battle where the opponents did not fight a one on one battle. And with their powers ever increasing, it was only a matter of time before they were completely overwhelmed. Kazumi may be able to heal quickly, but she would exhaust herself to the point of death before this battle was over. They needed to retreat, and he didn't think the Living World was the best choice.

Which only left one place.

Hitsugaya was just bringing his full attention back to the battle when he heard a thunderous blast behind him. He knew without looking that Mujona was finally going after Kazumi again. Whatever powers the darkness inside her gave, he wasn't convinced she could hold up her shield against Mujona and heal Matsumoto and Renji for much longer. As annoying as it was to have to retreat, he knew the survival of his team depended on it. They had to return to Seireitei.

He released another stream of ice and put a respectable distance between himself and Hakujou. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

The biting cold of his power flowed through his veins, bringing him to his senses. He felt some of the uncertainty abate as wings of pure ice sprung from his spine. And it helped when Ikkaku, who he knew didn't like to be out done, released his bankai as well. He recalled what Ikkaku needed to reach full power, and knew he'd be able to help.

"Ikkaku," he called out. "Can you take these two for a moment?" He disappeared and landed next to Kazumi's without waiting for a response. "Let me in."

Kazumi paused in healing Matsumoto long enough to open the shield to him. It closed just as Mujona bombarded them with another fury of attacks. Ignoring him since the shield was holding up, he knelt down and leaned close to Kazumi.

"We have to get back to Seireitei," he whispered. "I'm going to use Sennen Hyourou to trap them. I don't think it will kill them, but it should buy us enough time to open the Senkaimon."

"I'll do it," Renji said through clenched teach, the pain evident on his face. He was bleeding from several places, but he used his sword to brace himself on his knees.

"It's too dangerous," Kazumi warned. "As soon as I step through the gate, this shield will collapse. We'll be defenseless. Or worse, they'll pass through after us."

"You can't keep this up, Kazumi. No, you can't," he added when she started to protest. "This is the only risk I'm willing to take. Do you understand?"

Kazumi slowly nodded her head, understanding fully that he wasn't willing to risk staying now that Mujona knew who she was.

"Patch Renji up. He just needs to maintain the gate long enough for us to get through. Be ready in ten minutes."

Hitsugaya turned and stood near the shield. Bringing his wings around him, he stepped out the moment the shield opened and was immediately bombarded by Mujona's attack. He pushed forward until the shield closed behind him, gritting his teeth as the worked to keep his wings intact. Twirling to the side, he slashed the air, creating a patch of ice, then swung his zanpakutou again. Daggers of ice flew out at Mujona, forcing him to fall back on the defensive. Hitsugaya swung again, creating more ice, and sent daggers flying toward Sora and Hakujou as they engaged Ikkaku in battle.

The moment they dodged the daggers, Ikkaku moved in for the attack, thrusting out with the monstrous blades of his zapakutou. From his position on the ground, Hitsugaya could see that Ikkaku sported several gashes and that his initial wound had reopened. But the Houzukimaru's dragon crest was filling rapidly and giving them the edge that they needed. And the air was growing colder as his own power grew, as he summoned the massive pillars of ice that would soon capture his enemies.

As he continued to fire ice daggers at Mujona, he was aware of Hakujou and Sora trying to come to his rescue. Ikkaku swung his blades around like feathers, preventing them from straying to far from the battle at hand. So long as the man was engaged in battle, he couldn't continue to feed his comrades reiatsu. He had to focus instead on firing at Hitsugaya to keep him at bay. Then Sora slid through Ikkaku's defenses and sliced down through his shoulder and chest, nearly severing the man's arm. Hakujou and Sora moved toward Hitsugaya without hesitation as Ikkaku fell from the sky.

And gave him the opportunity he needed.

Frozen pillars speared up into the sky, surrounding his enemies, and moved around as available space grew smaller and smaller. Ikkaku managed to right himself before he hit the ground and quickly bounded away and out of range of the sphere. Hakujou and Sora moved to the attack, blades poised to strike the pillars, but it was too late. On the ground, Mujona fired pointlessly at the pillars as they closed in on him.

"Sennen Hyourou."

The pillars slammed together, incasing his enemy inside.

"Let's move, Ikkaku!"

"N-nani!?"

But the man didn't hesitate. He and Hitsugaya were inside the shield in moments, and the gates of the Senkaimon were already sliding opening. Renji entered first with Matsumoto braced in his arms, and Ikkaku followed after. Hitsugaya pulled Kazumi against his chest and walked backward inside the gate, his wings poised to protect her the moment the shield fell. He felt the air grow heavy with reiatsu, then heard a resounding crack as the pillars of ice began to crumble. He quickly pulled Kazumi through the gate as the trio raced toward them. The doors snapped shut, leaving their enemy in the Living World. As he turned, Hitsugaya heard the distinct sound of wood splitting.

Looking back, he saw Mujona grinning wildly at him just before he disappeared inside the Dangai.

** 3**

"Go quickly to Yamamoto Soutaichou," Hitsugaya spoke quickly to the jigokuchou that fluttered past him. He stumbled back a step, supporting Kazumi's weight as she suddenly went limp. "Our enemy is in the Dangai, and may make it to Seireitei. Kazumi. Kazumi, stand up."

Around them voices filled the air as the 4th Division relief team arrived to tend to the wounded. Hitsugaya heard it as though he were in a tunnel as he realized that Kazumi's body had gone very still. Kneeling down, he set her body on the ground and propped her up with his arm. Her skin was clammy and cold, even to him, and her breathing was shallow. Panic welled up in his throat, making it difficult to breathe. Lifting his hand, he checked her pulse, found that it was slow and erratic. He felt a pinch in his chest as he quickly lifted her in his arms and stood. He turned and came to an abrupt stop as he faced Unohana Taichou.

"Hitsugaya Taichou. Please, this way," she said quietly.

Then she was gone. He followed her without hesitation. They reached the 4th Division barracks in mere moments. Through the haze of his fear and confusion he was dimly aware of how deserted the barracks were. And it was eerily quiet. He refocused on Unohana's retreating form as she guided them to her office. When they reached her office, Unohana slid the shogi doors open with a snap and stepped to the side. Hitsugaya breezed past her, hoping the panic didn't show on his face. A futon was laid on the floor before Unohana's desk. He kneeled down and laid Kazumi down just as Unohana joined him. She immediately began to heal Kazumi.

"Rest assured, Hitsugaya Taichou. Aomori-san will be fine."

His breath came out in a rush as relief swept through him.

"She's used quite a bit of raw power. Her body is merely trying to catch up."

Hitsugaya glanced over at her. "You're aware of what happened in the Living World?"

"Of course."

"Is she…will she be banished?"

"Banished?" He voice hinted that he'd just asked an absurd question. "I believe Aomori-san has proven that we have nothing to fear of her abilities. Your wound needs tending."

"It's fine," he said, realizing she was changing the subject. "The 4th Division is in danger. If Mujona makes it to Soul Society he will come after your team. I've sent word to Yamamoto Soutaichou-sama already."

Unohana merely smiled. "Then I'll need to tend to that wound before our meeting."

** 3**

Within an hour, all members of Seireitei were prepared for battle. A majority of the troops were sent to North Rukongai to escort all souls to District one through five. Members of the Kido Corps were working to erect four pillars around the districts. Once the pillars were in place, the districts would be transported to the Living World. The technique, used against Aizen years before, would ensure that if and when Mujona broke into Soul Society, he would not have countless souls at his beck and call. Higher-ranking shinigami were already assigned to guard each pillar.

The third pillar was nearly complete when the sky split open in the distance and three dark figures emerged.

"North Rukongai, District 60," Kuchiki Byakuya stated calmly as he watched the figures descend to the ground.

Hitsugaya made a small sound in agreement. More than likely, the captain's guess was spot on. "They'll search for souls first. I give them ten minutes tops before they realize what's going on over here."

"The fourth pillar will not be complete."

Another truth. Still, they had the advantage of numbers. As long as they prevented Mujona from using whatever gave him power to capture souls, they could maintain that advantage. And it helped that they'd experienced first hand their fighting techniques. Yet, despite all that, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

It didn't help that he hadn't been able to check on Kazumi. Unohana had barely finished healing her when they were called to the emergency meeting. Kazumi hadn't recovered enough to wake up. Logically, he knew that she was fine. But he needed to see her for himself, to see those bright brown eyes, to touch her warm, soft skin. For the first time in his years as captain, he was having a hard time focusing on the battle at hand.

Movement to his left brought him back to reality.

"He uses a sphere that was created two thousand years ago by Hisakawa Goro." Kurotsuchi explained. "Hisakawa intended to use the sphere as a means to capture hollows and increase the wielders powers as well. In it's initial stages it consumed several test subjects – both shinigami and hollow. But, alas, instead of continuing to test it, as I would have done, Central 46 demanded the sphere be confiscated and destroyed. In their attempt to capture him, Hiskawa escaped to the Living World with the sphere."

"In other words, we still know next to nothing about this sphere and it's abilities," Hitsugaya added grimly.

Kurostuchi's wide grin flashed his yellow teeth. "Exactly. The mystery of it all will make for much more interesting corpses to study!"

"There won't be any—"

A loud explosion cut off Hitsugaya. He whipped around to face the source. Just between pillars three and four, a large, red beam of power pierced through the crowd, striking souls and shinigami alike. He recognized the blast, knowing it belonged to Mujona. The fourth pillar was nearly complete, but it was already too late. Dark tendrils of energy snaked out like black fingers and captured several souls. They were dragged through the city and into a large, black sphere. Each time a shinigami attempted to get close to Mujona, the sphere lashed out like a laser, striking them down before they could get close. The moment they were down, those inky fingers captured them and dragged them to their death.

And then the pillar was complete, and the districts disappeared. Still the air grew heavy, pregnant with the dark reiatsu that belonged to Mujona, to the sphere. Mujona threw his head back and laughed.

"Come, shinigami! Doukakyu's appetite is insatiable, even after devouring Koutotsu. Come, and feed us more power."

Hitsugaya turned to Kurostuchi. "Is that possible?"

Kurostuchi merely grinned. "Oh yes. Koutotsu disappeared perhaps thirty minutes after they entered the Dangai."

A jigokuchou danced toward them. Sora and Hakujou were in Seireitei. At the 4th Division barracks. Seized with panic, he struggled to breathe as he turned, intent on going to her rescue. Just as pushed off the pillar and into the air, a flash of red on the ground by the 4th Division entrance caught his eye. Then red light bore up through the air, it's fierce and dark energy ripping the atmosphere open. And in it's wake, a thunderous crash pierced his ears, his heart, as the barracks were leveled into nothing more than rubble and dirt.

_Kazumi._

Hitsugaya stared in wide-eyed horror as the smoke cleared. The muscles in his hands twitched as pain, sharper than any blade, tore into his heart. Something inside him ripped open, and what was inside was empty, dark, and cold. He felt himself falling into it as he tried to reconcile what was happening.

_Kazumi._

He saw himself lying behind her on the futon in the Living World, watching her as she slept. He had run his fingers through her soft, red locks, had caressed smooth, brown skin. In that moment, she'd been his. And now…

_Kazumi!_

He would never hear her laughter or see her smile. He would never learn how her body tasted or how it felt moving beneath his. He would never tell her how much he loved her.

_Kazumi…_

The image of her, of them together, shattered as he was swallowed up by the dark abyss inside. He felt his body freeze from the inside out, felt the ice form on his skin as the water in the air around him turned to snow. When he drew his sword, frozen wings sprouted from his back and the air grew impossibly colder. Snowflakes began to descend from the sky. And when the snow landed, an ice flower took shape. An image of a dark haired man filled his vision and his empty heart with murder.

"MUJONA!"

** 3**

She was sinking, the decent slow and steady as if she's just stepped in quicksand. But lava replaced sand and dirt. She was knee deep in it, and while she was sure that that part of her body should have been beyond feeling, she felt the lava burning away at her. Then, grief and fury, thick and heavy as a boulder, piled on her shoulders, and she was sinking faster. She cried out in pain, in horror as the grief filled her, as the lava melted the skin off muscle, and muscle off bone. So many were suffering. But it was his grief she felt most, and his fury that speared straight to her heart. As her eyes turned black, she thought only of going to him, of taking away all his grief and fury and pain. She tried to stand, but was stopped by the chains attached to her wrists. Screaming now, she pulled at them, ignorant of the way the chains ate into her skin in her desperation to get to him. Reaching down deep, she took that fire, that grief and focused her power. Then she felt a tug in the center of her chest and some of the power and heat eased.

"Focus, Aomori-san."

Gasping, Kazumi zeroed in on Unohana Taichou. She stood just beyond the shield, safe from her powers as they lashed out in whips against the barrier. The liquid heat she felt was mental, internal, imaginary – but no less painful. The chains, however, were real. They kept her bound, just as the shield did, from leaving. And the tug from her chest came from a thin, pale red string of reiatsu. The string flowed out of the shield and split into dozens more. Kazumi took a shuddering breath, and focused on converting that dark, fiery energy inside her into something pure and bright. Around the shield were dozens of healers at work, siphoning her power to augment and increase their own as they healed those injured by Mujona's first attack. Several feet beyond the shield, kido corps members maintained a Senkaimon so that the injured and healed could pass through.

"What..what happened?" Her voice was coarse, and caused her quite a bit of pain.

"They've destroyed the 4th Division barracks."

Kazumi closed her eyes and saw Hitsugaya, felt his grief and fury all over again. Since the attacks against healers had increased over the years, Unohana Taichou realized that her division might be forced to the frontlines instead of always waiting in reserve. And so she had turned underground, converting some of the expansive space beneath Sereitei, beneath the 4th Division barracks, into a usable relief station. When Kazumi had revealed that Mujona would likely go after the 4th Division before engaging the Gotei 13 in battle, Unohana knew it would be wise to put her careful planning into action. The minute she'd been notified that Mujona and his crew had entered the Dangai, they'd gone underground.

In a calculated move, she'd neglected to alert the Gotei 13 of her plans.

Thus far it was paying off. Kazumi had insisted that they use her powers to their benefit. The grief and fury that swept across the Gotei 13 at the destruction of the 4th Division fueled Kazumi's power, and in turn fueled several other healers. Ikkaku, Renji, and Matsumoto were once again ready for battle. However, Unohana knew this ploy couldn't go on forever. There was a dangerous chill in the air, one she recognized as Hitsugaya's powers. She had begun to suspect that there was something between him and Kazumi when he'd brought her to her office hours before. And she worried she had greatly underestimated Hitsugaya's reaction to Kazumi's alleged death.

When Kuchiki arrived, his chest oozing blood, his left arm broken, and the entire right side of his body frostbitten, she knew she had cause to worry.

Kazumi knew what he was feeling long before his cold, blank eyes landed on her. In an instant, she felt his anger, betrayal, and then, as he likely grasped the situation, nothing. The nurse escorted him to one of the healers. He moved stiffly, the ride side of his body lagging behind, and sat. He angled his body toward Unohana and closed his eyes. Behind her, Renji stared in shock. Matsumoto, recognizing the effects of her captain's power, could only stare blankly. Ikkaku was all but bursting at the seams in his desire to return to battle.

"In his grief, Hitsugaya Taichou has brought us closer to victory and defeat. Do not go near him. Focus on Hakujou and Sora."

As the trio disappeared, Kazumi closed her eyes and wished the battle was done.

** 3**

It was snowing.

All of Seireitei was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Flowers constructed solely of ice sprouted here and there on rooftops and on the ground. As they climbed onto the streets of Seireitei, the cold bite in the air immediately caused them to shiver and made each breath visible. They crept around buildings, listening intently to the clash of weapons as they drew closer to the battlefield. As they entered the devastation that had been the 4th Division barracks, they saw Sora and Hakujou clash with Shuuhei Hisagi and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

They were dusted with snow. Whenever an ice flower sprouted on their body, it was quickly and ruthlessly destroyed. And with the steady rate of the snowfall, they spent as much time addressing the flowers as they did battling each other. Each side sported cuts and bruises and signs of frostbite. Above them, blasts of energy ripped through the air like thunder and lightening as Hitsugaya and Mujona battled.

Renji stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention. "Yumichika, Hisagi. Stand down. We'll finish this."

As they eased back, Sora spit on the ground in disgust. "Easy for you to say when you've been healed up nicely. Afraid to take us on at our full strength?"

"It is easy," Renji responded quietly as he withdrew his sword. "Just like it was easy for you to attack helpless souls."

Ikkaku withdrew his sword as well. "And you'll just get more power each time you get a little fucking scratch."

Sora bit her tongue and charged instead. Renji released his shikai, sent it flying out toward her. Sora dodged the first strike just as an ice flower began to bloom on her opposite arm. Cursing, she broke the flower just as Renji's sword cut into her side. Stumbling back a few steps, she turned to see that Hakujou was fairing no better. Their movements were too slow. Exhaustion and sheer cold was weighing down on them. It shouldn't have been this way, but it was plain that something else was going on. How had they survived the blast that destroyed the 4th Division barracks?

Sora's eyes flew open in realization, in horror. "You moved the healing division."

"You're smarter than you look," Renji added cooly.

She knew that they would not win this battle without Doukakyu's assistance. "Mujona, help us out here!"

Above them, Mujona created a sphere of energy to protect himself from the snowfall. The sphere allowed him to fire bursts of power from every angle. And it was all he could do to prevent the white haired shinigami from getting any closer to him than he already was. Something was off about this man, this situation. Although they had destroyed the healing division, shinigami were disappearing from the battlefield and others who had been hurt, like the three below, had reappeared. The souls had disappeared, so Doukakyu no longer had an endless food source. Unless it absorbed another shinigami soul, he was going to use up all it's powers.

Mujona grinned, realizing suddenly that he didn't have to have a shinigami soul.

Focusing his powers, he aimed a deadly blast at Hitsugaya, then dived down to the ground. He came to Sora first, welcomed her into the sphere. The relief that swept across her face lasted but a brief second before Doukakyu swallowed her whole. He heard Hakujou call out in protest, but it was too late. He was upon him in moments, and Doukakyu fed once more. It's power swelled and even more beams of power shot out from the sphere. The shinigami scattered, doing everything they could to dodge the blasts.

Laughing wildly, Mujona didn't see Hitsugaya fly toward him until it was too late.

The bold move cost him both his wings, but the look of pure fury and hate made it plain that the man didn't care. He sliced through the sphere. Frozen darts slipped through the cracks and pierced Mujona's body. Mujona released a blast that went straight through Hitsugaya's chest. Grinning wickedly as Hitsugaya collapsed, Mujona stretched his arm out toward him, Doukakyu held in his palm and ready to feed. The red sphere of energy around him dispersed. Just as Doukakyu began to grow in size, gray ash swooped in, slicing his wrists, his arms and every part of his body. He dropped Doukakyu in surprise. Mujona stumbled, his eyes desperately searching for his precious sphere.

"Matsumoto... stand down," Hitsugaya said, coughing up blood as he forced himself to his feet, blood pouring from his wound.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto cried as she raced forward. "You'll exacerbate your wounds."

Renji and Ikkaku descended on Mujona from behind. The man thrashed, attempting to escape, until Ikkaku silenced him with a strong right punch.

"Stand down!" He held up his sword, his body trembling with the effort. "I will… I will kill him!"

Knowing the move could cost her, Matsumoto stood directly in front of Hitsugaya. His eyes landed on her and for a moment she saw his grief before it was replaced with anger.

"Stand down or die."

"She's alive. Kazumi is alive"

Hearing her name broke him. He cried out as he rushed toward Matsumoto.

"Hiro-kun!"

Her voice stopped him within inches of severing Matsumoto's head. Eyes wide, he stared at Matsumoto in disbelief, in denial.

"You've only to turn around and see her."

Hitsugaya brought his sword down and turned. Collapsing to his knees, he saw her leaning heavily against Unohana. And then, as his world went dark, he saw nothing at all.

** 3**

_**Two weeks later**_

Immediately after his capture, Mujona was sentenced to the Nest of Maggots. The sphere now known as Doukakyu was under the guard of the Kido Corps while Kurostuchi Taichou researched the best methods to destroy it. Soul Society once again found peace, and began the slow process of rebuilding. Mujona had damaged a fairly large portion of Seireitei when he'd used his power to create a protective sphere around himself. The beams of energy that had blasted from the sphere destroyed several buildings in the immediate radius.

The 4th Division was stretched thin as they began to rebuild their barracks. And because of the number of shinigami injured in the fight, Hitsugaya was treated and healed in his own bedroom. It was a full week before he completely covered from his wounds. He had been given a very stern lecture about his loss of control on the battlefield. Yamamoto Soutaichou had made it clear that without his interference, Central 46 would have banished him. It left him feeling humble, if not a bit ashamed.

And yet, he knew without a doubt, that he would do it again, without regret, if something happened to Kazumi.

He'd been ordered to provide more fragments of Hyourinmaru's ice, and he knew they would go to Kazumi. He wanted her safe more than he wanted to live. The thought should have appalled him, but he could easily remember how he had felt when he believed he'd lost her, how the pain had griped him and made him blind to reason. So it was with great relief that he saw her ten days after that brief movement before he passed out.

She was still recovering from the power she had exerted, so she'd been confined to bed rest at Unohana's private estate. He visited her daily, often simply watching her sleep as her reiatsu dropped to normal levels. She'd looked so fragile and small the first time he'd seen her lying in bed. But now, after two weeks of rest, she looked at her best.

But he was deathly afraid to touch her, to bridge the gap that had somehow formed between them.

He supposed it was natural. He now knew true fear. Fear of losing her again, and fear of what he would do if he did. And she knew now, without a doubt, how deeply he felt for her, how the loss of her had affected him. She could no longer pretend that they were simply friends, or that they could go back as such. What was between them would never be the same again. Neither knew quite what to do about it.

When he stepped into her room that morning, she was sitting at a small table. Her hair was kept out of her face by that long, flowing white hairband. A small vial with an even smaller fragment of Hyourinmaru's ice dangled from each of her ears. And around her neck, another vial rested on a chain. Kazumi smiled at him as she finished her lunch.

Warmth spread through her at the sight of him. Would it always be like this? Would those cool, turquoise eyes, guarded with boredom, make her heart race, as it did now, whenever they landed on her? She had been so caught up in trying to stop herself from feeling into for him to see what she already felt for him. She'd been so young and innocent when she first began to follow him, to love him. Now that she could accept what she felt, accept what he felt, she knew that he was all she had ever needed.

And she knew it had to be her that closed the gap between them. After all, he realized and understood long before she did that there was love between them. She'd been too afraid to see it. Never again would she doubt what he felt for her, what she felt for him.

"Welcome back, Hitsugaya Taichou."

Feeling awkward, he clutched the box containing the shogi board and came to her table. "I thought you might like to play."

Her smile turned brighter as everything fell into place. She knew exactly what she had to do. "Of course."

He helped her clear the table and set up the board. Within moments they were deep into the game. The peace and calm that usually settled between them was rediscovered. Hitsugaya knew in that moment that no matter what happened between them from this point on, things would work out.

"Checkmate."

The scowl that tore across his face was more of a knee jerk reaction than anything else. He moved away from the table, annoyed, as usual, that she was the better strategist, but glad for this normal routine. He was rolling up his sleeves when he noticed she was eying him strangely. He might even call her expression shy, if he allowed himself to believe she was capable of being shy. Ignoring the look because it wasn't part of their normal routine, he got down on the floor and began his push-ups. She rose from the table and approached him. Knowing she was going to sit on him, he braced himself to hold her weight. When only her hand landed lightly on her shoulder, he frowned in confusion.

"Toushiro."

He froze, his body in the plank position. His heart rate picked up. She so rarely called him by his name. Hearing it on her lips made him wonder how it would sound in passion and pleasure. His head turned around and they were suddenly face-to-face as she knelt beside him. Their eyes met, held. Then she looked away, and there was no denying the shyness of the act. His heart slammed against his chest, his arms trembled as his mind tried to predict what might happen next.

"I…I would like you to do something else this time."

Frowning in disappointment, he pushed himself into a seated position. "Fine."

Kazumi's gaze returned to his at the sharp tone. Narrowing her eyes, she sat up straighter, finding confidence.

"Make love to me."

Hitsugaya sucked in air so fast that it made his head spin, and when he was finally able to release it, the breath shuddered through him.

"Kazumi…"

"I can't think of anything else I'd want you to do right now," she said quietly.

He stared at her in surprise, recognizing his own words when they were tossed back at him. The he smiled. Smile turned to grin, grin to a chuckle, and chuckle into full on laughter. When he was done, he reached out and pulled her into his lap. Their mouths immediately sought each other's, and soon they were drowning in the kiss, in each other. One of his hands dove into her hair, pulling her face closer to his so his tongue could full explore her warm, wet mouth. The other wrapped around her waist and brought her body flush against his. When they finally broke a part, they were both breathing heavily.

"Tada no tomodachi de wai nai," he rasped.

"Friends. And more," she added with a smile. "Aishiteru, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya rested his head against hers and closed his eyes for a brief moment as her words washed over him, filled him. When he opened them again, clear turquoise eyes met soft, brown ones.

"Aishiteru, Kazumi."

He lay her down, and, victorious, they both claimed their prize.

** 3**

**Author Note:**

And so it comes to an end. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I don't know if or when I'll write another fanfiction, but it's been a pleasure, as always, to deliver a quality story to fans everywhere.

**- RabidAnimeGurl**


End file.
